It's Better In The Dark
by Tazzer
Summary: 18 - A new employee rattles the night shift and Grissom. G & OFC
1. Default Chapter

****

It's Better In The Dark  
Author: Tazzer  
Rating: R, especially later on.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters except the new one.  
Feedback: If you feel inspired to.  
  
**Notes:** A new employee rattles the night shift. This Grissom if from the first season several months after he becomes unit supervisor. This story is a romance that explores feeling and emotions. Just like life, the story evolves in each chapter with ups and downs (WIP). I am not a writer by any means, so many THANKS to Peggie for adopting me.

I hope you enjoy this little Grissom story. Tazzer  
  
  
**It's Better In The Dark  
Chapter One, The First Day  
**  
The sun was still in the sky that Monday afternoon in late January when Gil Grissom entered the Las Vegas Sheriff's Department building. It was his first day back from vacation and going in early would allow him time to get somewhat caught up before the start of the night shift. It's kind of a joke to any outside observer; does any work-alcoholic ever want to get caught up? If Grissom ever did have nothing to do, then he would be face to face with what he was trying so hard to run from.   
  
He was taking a chance coming in so early, as it increased his chances of running into that dreadful day-shift supervisor, Conrad Ecklie. It was so-far-so good for a few hours until his luck ran out, the corridor he walked down suddenly boomed his name, "Grissom!"  
  
He pretended not to hear Ecklie's voice as he quicken his pace. "Grissom!!" Again his name rang out, this time it was louder and more forcefully.  
  
_(Damn, damn, damn!)_ Gil thought as he gave up and came to a halt. _(Let that idiot come to me!)_ It was a childish thought as he stood his ground but then again, it was a chance to play one-upsmenship with Ecklie, a person he loved irritate. As Gil slowly turned around Ecklie was now standing in front of him with a woman in black slacks, a crisp white shirt and a...blue lab coat? A lab coat that fit nicely over her curvy body and accented her bright, crystal blue eyes and.  
  
Ecklie's voice broke his dreamlike gaze of the beautiful woman now before him, "Grissom, I want to introduce you to **your** new photo lab tech Jessie West. Jessie this is the night-shift supervisor, Dr. Gil Grissom."  
  
At first Grissom was a little irritate by the fact that Ecklie took it upon himself to hire a new person for his shift. _(Ok, what the hell happened to Tom while I was gone?) _But his irritation quickly faded, _(Then again, who cares.)_ as he started to drink in more of the new tech's features.

Her hair was light brown and curved upward ever so slightly at the shoulder as it framed her oval face. Her skin was smooth and clear, except for a few faint age lines here and there, it glowed warmly from the setting sun that streamed through the nearby window. She stood tall in black biker boots but still did not reach as high as his almost six-foot frame. Although covered by the lab coat anyone who looked could see she kept herself in very good shape.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Grissom." as she offered her hand as she gave him a soft smile.   
  
With a puzzled look on his face Grissom took her hand into his, "It's nice to have you on board..." he squinted to see the name correctly on the freshly made ID tag. _(No that's not going to help, quick look over.) _But his vision was obscured by the long lab coat, so he finished the sentence with, "..Mrs. West?"  
  
A mild current of electricity raced between the two as the handshake lingered longer than socially acceptable. Jessie met his gaze square on as she corrected him, "It's Ms. West."  
_  
(Ha, that's answers that question! She's definitely a strong, independent and more importantly, unattached woman.)_ Gil thought.  
  
The sound of Ecklie's voice ended their physical contact, "**I** decided to hire Jessie for her years of experience working in the photo industry. I felt a mature worker would help add some professionalism to your shift. Besides my people were getting tired of covering after Tom left so abruptly, boy was that a fiasco. So Grissom, could please tell your CSI's not to scare off another tech, everyone else who applied for this job was younger than my car!"  
  
Grissom glared an evil eye as he talked. He knew Ecklie was trying to insult him and his staff but he decided to ignore the last remark, he was going to take the high road in hopes of impressing the new addition.

Mustering the most charming smile he could Gil turned back to Jessie, "I assure you everyone who works in the evening are all very professional although, there are a few who would be considered characters, but that just adds." While speaking he had unconsciously raised his clipboard upward and covered his heart, which was now beating faster. Was it Ecklie getting on his nerves or was it the handshake?  
  
Not allowing Grissom to finish his conversation Ecklie stepped in-between the two, "Grissom save it for another time I need to finish showing Jessie around." Taking her by elbow and directing her to their next stop.  
  
Grissom barked down the hall at Ecklie, "Conrad, I can finish the tour if you have to go home." Ecklie just waved him off.  
  
Gil stood in the middle of the hallway wondering what the hell just happened. _(I go away for two weeks and bam Conrad thinks he can take over!)_ Always so sure of himself and in control of this emotions, he could not understand why his body felt a rush of excitement. Then again, this was the only time he could remember that duofus Ecklie   
doing anything right – hiring the pretty Jessie West.  
  
********************  
  
Grissom was thankful his first night back was a slow one. Taking advantage of the free time, he decided to find out what really happened while he was gone. The best people for information, a.k.a. gossip, were his friend Catherine Willows, also a CSI and Greg Sanders, the DNA tech.  
  
Both had about the same story of how Tom left suddenly causing the techs from the day shift to cover, but neither mentioned Ecklie hiring a new person. Being coy, Grissom did not bother to inform them that there was a new hire, instead he basked in the glow of having a gem of a secret, even though it would not last long, especially as soon as Greg `the mouth' found out. He walked back to his office and chuckled to himself_. (Wait till the boys see her!)_  
  
Some hours later curiosity got the best of Grissom as he decided a trip to the photo lab was in order with the rationale that Ecklie did not give him her personnel file, _(The ASS)_ but deep down he wanted to know more about Jessie. Nonchalantly, Grissom walked to the back of the building where the photo lab was tucked away. He slipped through the door and, grabbing the stool at the light table, carried it over to the print station and sat down. "So Jessie, how's it going so far?"  
  
Jessie swiveled the chair to see who it was, "Oh, Dr. Grissom, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." sheepishly pulling out her earplugs and turning down the volume of the Walkman. "Things are fine thank you. What can I do for you?" Her soft smile greeted him.  
  
"Please, call me Gil." A smile broke out from one corner of his mouth as he returned the gesture.  
  
"Ok, what can I do for you, Gil."  
  
Jessie had to look up slightly to meet his eyes as the stool was taller than her chair. The light in the hallway back-lit Grissom's short curly hair causing a very dramatic look. Jessie's photographer eye took notice. _(Wow, that's a picture! It looks like he's wearing a halo, so very cool.)_ The image made her look at him a little more closely. _(He looked nerdy earlier, but now...hmm...maybe a little hunky.)_   
  
"Conrad did not leave me your personnel file so maybe you can fill me in on your background."  
  
Jessie leaned back a little in the chair as she started to explain, "It's short, I just finished taking night class at the college to learn all about digital photography, that's where I heard about this opening. Other than that, I have work in the photography field for over twenty years as a custom printer and I have assisted wedding photographers here and there."  
  
"Twenty years? That's not possible." Grissom meant it to be complimentary but he was also fishing.  
  
"Well, when you start working in high school, it's possible. I started as a part-timer at a local one-hour lab after school but by my senior year..."  
  
Gil did the math in his head. _(Close to forty. Not too young, not too old.)_  
  
"I was full time." Jessie saw the query look that came over his face so she continued to explained, "Work program, it lets you get out of school early so you can go work. I was more interested in earning money than learning so the program fit me perfectly." She shrugged her shoulders, "I learned life lessons instead of book lessons, plus I got to see a lot of interesting pictures working in a lab." she ended with a mischievous smile.  
  
"So why leave all that, for this?" He motioned to the entire lab area.  
  
Jessie leaned closer to Gil as to tell him a secret, "Government jobs have great benefits."  
  
"Well, I hope you find working here just as interesting." _(As it will be a great benefit to see you everyday!)_ He mused.  
  
"We'll see what develops. **Sorry**..." Jessie without thinking slapped his knee lightly "..that's an old darkroom joke." A blush crept across her cheeks as she realized what she had done. _(Oops!)_  
  
Gil, not being use to playful touching, squirmed slightly on the stool but strangely he did not mind and he liked her playful personality. Wanting to sound hip, he blurted out, "I know one! It's better in the dark."   
  
Jessie tried not to laugh but could not help it; his delivery tickled her funny bone. "I think you meant to quote the bumper sticker `darkroom techs do it in the dark' and for your information, that's confidential."  
  
Jessie watches to see how he would take her teasing. _(I shouldn't do this on my first day, but he started it and damn he's getting cuter looking by the minute.)  
_  
Gil's cheeks were becoming redder than Jessie's, _(I wish I could think of a good come back.)_ but his quick wit usually disappeared around a pretty woman. "Thank you for the correction." Was all he could say about the mis-quote. Normally he hated losing his   
composure, especially at work, but seeing the rosey color in her cheeks and now a heartwarming smile that could melt metal, his anxiety eased.  
  
A long moment passed as they sat in the lab smirking at each other. Gil came back to earth and broke the silence, "Do you have any questions?"  
  
It was too late, the long pause allowed Jessie see through to his true intent; he didn't want to know about her job qualifications he wanted to know more about her. She knew this game well, but didn't expect it from him `a mature professional.' There are not many men, especially in Vegas that she would bother to play the game with. Yet something was different about him. _(He seems nice, sincere, a little shy, this could make coming to work fun...Oh what the hell let's play!)  
_  
"Yes, I have a couple of questions. Christopher said since this is his lab and since I report directly to him, if he leaves me work from the day-shift I must finish that first before starting on the night shift's. Is that true?"  
  
_(That lazy prick!)_ "No, you might report to him but you work for us and if he gives you any trouble let me know and I'll straighten him out." _(First it was Ecklie, now Christopher.)  
_  
"Ok, I don't think it will be a problem." _(So there's a little territorial action going on in this place, day Vs night)  
_  
Eager to keep the conversation going Gil continued, "Next question."  
  
_(Dr. Gil better put your glove on its time to play ball!)_ Jessie leaned back in the chair, put her mischievous smile back on and started in, "Soo, what kind of a doctor are you?"  
  
"I have a Ph.D. in Forensic Entomology."  
  
"Really! You're a bug guy, how interesting." Jessie laid on the charm.  
  
Gil felt a warm surge race through his body at her excitement, most women either didn't know or were immediately turned off by the mention of bugs. "That's one way to put it. You know most people don't like insects."  
  
Jessie leaned toward him as she jumped in, "That's because most people don't understand how important they are to the ecosystem, the big picture, you know Mother Earth. If it weren't for them, we would be buried a mile deep in debris."  
  
Gil nodded in agreement. _(Wow, it's official, I'm smitten, anyone who can see the good in insects is all right with me.)_  
  
"Soo, if I have a insect in my garden that I can't ID, I can bring it to you?"  
  
"Of course, I'd be more than happy to assist." Gil beamed with pride, _(Finally, someone to talk entomology with, a very attractive someone at that.)_ "What kind of garden do you have?"  
  
"I grow organic veggies, herbs and flowers. It's not large but I get more than I can eat by myself."  
  
"You can grow vegetables in a desert?"  
  
"Yes I can, it's not hard once you know which varieties and when to grow them, you've got to know the secrets. But it is well worth it, healthy food, great taste and its quite a rewarding hobby. You've never gardened?"  
  
"No, but I like to eat." Just then a beeper rang out; Gil quickly grabbed it to shut it up. Looking down he recognized the number, no big deal but he would have to leave and end his time with Jessie. "Sorry, duty calls. Did you have any other questions about work?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." _(Guess we have to put the game on hold.)_  
  
Jessie gave him one more going over just to verify he was worth playing the game with. She would have to be careful, with those blue eyes of his; she always was a sucker for guys with blue eyes but add a little gray hair and an angelic smile, she could find herself in trouble, and God knows she didn't want to repeat the past.  
  
"Well if you come up with any more feel free to call or stop by my office, I'd be more than happy to talk with you." Gil gave a quick smile and got up from the stool. Putting it back where he found it, he turned back toward Jessie. He hated to leave; he was enjoying their interaction as it was refreshing. Not one to sit and shoot the breeze he thought he did very well especially with someone he had just met. "Don't forget to take your breaks, see ya."  
  
Jessie watched him the whole time, swiveling the chair to keep him in her sights. "I won't." As he was almost out the door she got the last word in "See ya."  
  
********************  
  
Jessie did bother to look at the clock to see what time it was, it did not matter she was hungry and she could feel her blood sugar level dropping. The energy bar she had eaten hour ago did nothing but made her more hungry. She grabbed her cooler containing her dinner, put up a sign indicating when she'd be back and headed out to find the breakroom  
  
The breakroom was empty yet Jessie still sat at the back table. She was almost finished with her dinner when she watched a young man in a blue lab coat bounce in. With that spiked hair she surmised he must be one of the `characters.'  
  
Greg did not see Jessie in the corner until he had grabbed a soda can from the refrigerator and swung it shut as he spun himself around to leave. _(**Whoa !** Babe alert !)_ Greg waltzed over to the table and slid into the seat next to Jessie. "Hellooo, I'm Greg Sanders, DNA Specialist Extraordinaire." As he extended his hand, "And you are???"  
  
Jessie took his hand, "I'm Jessie West, Photo Lab Tech...Extraordinaire." then snatched her hand back.  
  
"Are you new? Well, of course you're new, at least to the night shift. Are you a permanent replacement for Tom? Did you come from the day shift? When did you start? Who have you met so far?" Greg rattled off the questions so fast Jessie had to raise her hands to indicate `timeout' "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."  
  
"I started this evening and hopefully I'm permanent since I quit my old job."  
  
"That's great, great. Hey do you like music? If you do, I got a bitch'n stereo system in my lab. You got to come and hear it."  
  
What interested Jessie was the permission to have a boombox in the lab. "So we can have stereos?"  
  
"Oh yeah, do you think I would work here if I could not have my tunes? No way! Hey, what's the first concert you ever went to?" He hoped this might tell him what type of music she liked so he could have it on hand.  
  
Jessie leaned back into her chair and pondered for a moment, "It was either Boston or Journey, not sure since they played around the same time that summer. What can I say, I just love a screaming electric guitar."  
  
Greg was puzzled by the name of bands, how old was she? "What year did you graduate?"  
  
"1980"  
  
Greg sat and calculated the numbers. _(No, that's impossible, she doesn't look that old.)_ He must verify this information, "What college did you go to?"  
  
"I never said college, I graduated high school in 1980."   
  
_(That's better, at least it knocked off four more years. Still, ahh an older woman. It has possibilities.)_ Greg searched his memory banks for another topic.  
  
Jessie finished her dinner with the thought this is one guy who should not be allowed to drink caffeine or eat sugar.  
  
"So were you like one of those disco queens I heard of, you know, Saturday Night Fever?" He poked his index fingers into the air.  
  
Jessie laughed as she rocked her chair back and forth on its two back legs and shook her head. "Far from it, I was just the total opposite, I hated that music." She leaned closer to him, "Have you ever heard of `Disco Demolition'?"  
  
"No, am I missing something?"  
  
"You never heard the story about the riot that caused the White Soxs to forfeit a game? It's a sports legend." Greg shook his head no.  
  
As the two talked, Grissom entered the breakroom looking for coffee. Finding the pot empty, he had a choice; leave and look somewhere else; or, stay and make more. Having seen Jessie in the room, he went about cleaning the pot and prepared a new batch. While taking his time, he tried to hear what Greg and Jessie were talking about. _(Another clue, the White Soxs, Chicago, that's where she is from.)_ He heard a slight accent while talking with her, but could not place what part of the Mid-West she came from. He leaned against the wall pretending to read the file he was holding as he waited for the   
coffee to brew.  
  
Jessie explained to the younger man, "It was the summer of '79 and in-between a double-header, a local radio DJ was going to blow up disco records in the outfield. My boyfriend and I went, there was no way we were going to miss this. We even made up T-shirts that said `Disco Sucks' on the front. For weeks they promoted the event and encouraged everyone to bring disco records, they ended up with a mountain of them." 

Jessie was now waving her hands in the air, "**Ka Boom!!!** Those fricking records exploded at least a hundred feet in the air!"  
  
As much as he tried to look engrossed with his documents, Gil's slight eye shifting towards them gave him away.  
  
Jessie saw he was listening and started to embellish just a little. "They were all over the place, it was a huge mess, the smoke was so thick and it just hung there on the field. Everyone went crazy and started to run onto the field then. Of course my boyfriend had to join in and dragged me with him, so here I am running around Comiskey Park in little cutoff blue jeans, a white T-shirt and tennis shoes trying to dodge the security guys and police. Ha, my boyfriend got caught and I was this close..."  
  
Jessie held her two fingers just an inch apart, "..to getting arrested, when this older guy grabbed my arm just in time and helped me get out of the ballpark. Ahh, Vincent, he was 25, tall, dark and handsome plus he drove a black Trans Am, but that's another story. Needless to say they could not clean up the mess for the second game, thus a forfeit."  
  
Gil should never have stayed and waited for the coffee. Listening to Jessie's story created a visual image that started to have unwanted effects on him. All he could see was a very young Jessie in a wet T-shirt, running around on a hot, steamy night. He tried to concentrate on the words before him but his mind was too busy searing this image into his memory so it could be used the next time he masturbated. He had to get back to his office ASAP.  
  
Jessie all the while watched his body language as he squirmed against the wall she mused to herself. _(This is too easy.)_ She took pity on him. _(Hardball isn't his game, better switch to softball.)_   
  
Greg was in awe, he turned toward Grissom and yelled, "Griss, did you hear that? We have a juvenile delinquent working here!"  
  
_(Damn!)_ All he wanted to do was leave and now Greg was trying to pull him into this conversation. "Greg, you shouldn't talk about yourself so disparagingly." Grissom shot back as he look over his glasses and glared at the young man with the all to common `Shut up Greg' look.  
  
Undaunted Greg went on, "No, Jessie! Hey, why didn't you tell us Jessie was starting today?"  
  
Jessie watched the exchange of the two men; Gil's demeanor was so very different than earlier, when he entered the breakroom he avoided any contact or discussion. She surmised he was a very private person and any future game playing should probably be done in private.  
  
Grissom finally poured his long waited for cup of coffee, "First, I would say Ms. West is far from being a juvenile and second I didn't want spoil your surprise." As he headed toward the door he paused and turned to Jessie, "Ms. West, you might want to be.."   
  
Jessie finished his thought, "Yeah, he's a real character." Gil's serious expression gave way to a slight smile and his eyes twinkled at the implied mind-connection between them. Jessie's slight nod indicated she had read his mind.  
  
"Yeah." Was all he could expel before a wave of terror gripped him, what else did she know he was thinking. He hurried to his office, closed the door behind him and fell into his chair. God, what was happening to him? His heart was racing again as erotic images swirled around his head. He had a nice relaxing vacation and had looked forward to coming back to work but now it felt like he had entered the Twilight Zone.  
  
He looked at the coffee cup and shoved it as far as possible away from him as if to say, `it's all your fault.' The last thing he now needed was hot coffee, he was so horny, he was burning up. He needed a cold shower or even a cool drink of water, but the fountain seemed so far away. With his elbows on his desk he sank his head into his hands, maybe instead of reading so much on vacation he would have been better off finding a hooker. He had to get his mind out of the gutter, he needed a new case, something else to focus on, anything to get him out of the building and make him snap-to.  
  
Meanwhile Jessie was getting up to leave when the three younger CSI's entered the breakroom. "Greg, aren't your going to introduce us to your friend?" The two males walked up to the table as the female kept walking to the refrigerator.  
  
Reluctantly Greg pointed to each man, "This is Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and that's Sara Sidle over there. This is Jessie West the new photo lab tech." He said proudly to show he was `in the know' when it came to the office. "They're CSI's but we know who really does all the crime busting work here." His finger pointed back and forth to   
himself and Jessie.  
  
Pleasantries and handshakes were exchanged with the two men then Jessie started for the door.  
  
Greg shouted, "Jessie, aren't you going to come and hear my stereo?"  
  
"Not tonight, I've got too much work."  
  
"What are you talking about, it's dead tonight."  
  
"Well they must have been alive at some time cause I'm swamped. Catch you guys later."  
  
As Jessie left the two men sat down next to Greg. Sara, not wanting to have anything to do with the `Jessie worship' session that was about to begin, mentioned she was going out for dinner and asked if they wanted anything. They all waved her off which just irritate her even more.  


  
TBC  
Chapter Two, Getting To Know You  



	2. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: Not my characters except Jessie.  
Feedback: If you feel inspired to.  
  
**Notes:** A new employee rattles the night shift. This Grissom if from the first season several months after he becomes unit supervisor. This story is a romance that explores feeling and emotions. Just like life, the story evolves in each chapter with ups and downs (WIP). I am not a writer by any means, so many THANKS to Peggie for adopting me.
    
    Chapter Two

****

Getting To Know You  
  
  
The next evening, Gil made his way to the photo lab to find David, the assistant coroner, sitting down at the light table. With a question in his voice, he asked, "David, what are your doing?"  
  
David jumped up off the stool and, with a surprised look, tried to explain, "Oh Grissom, Uhh, Doc sent me here to get the x-ray holders re-filled. I'm just waiting, Jessie said it would be only a minute."  
  
"I see." His face showed no expression.  
  
"Griss nice job hiring Jessie to replace Tom. I mean for an older woman, she's a knockout."  
  
"I did not hire her." His look was stern, as he was becoming uncomfortable talking about a co-worker like this.  
  
"I just thought." The revolving door spun around and out emerged Jessie with a load of holders in her arms.  
  
"Here you go, David." She had that smile as she walked over and handed the stack to David. Feeling Grissom's glare, David nervously took the stack, thanked Jessie and hurried out.  
  
Taking into account how David left, Jessie looked at Gil, "Dr. Grissom, do you make everyone that nervous?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. _(How do you answer a question like that?) _Besides his mind was still repeating what David said to him, and now looking at her tonight, he knew why. She wore buckskin colored boots with brown jeans. Under the lab coat she had on a cream-colored top that was scalloped just below the waist and was laced up the front with leather ties. The lacing was loose enough to show a little bit of cleavage. A turquoise necklace hung just below her throat.  
  
"Well, you don't make me nervous." She walked closer to him to take the film canisters from his hand, "So what do you have there?"  
  
He flinched slightly as it looked like she was going to hold his hands in hers. She made HIM nervous. Instead she cupped her hands for him to drop the film into.  
  
Relaxing he let the film drop into her hands, "These are from my case tonight."  
  
Jessie took them and went to write in a log book, "I'll get these to you in, hmmm, in an hour and a half."  
  
"An hour and a half?"  
  
"Well, I can get it to you in one, but I like a little extra fudge time in case there are color corrections."  
  
Gil walked over to her to explain, "Oh no, that's not what I meant, that's fine, it just that it took Tom half the night to get anything done."  
  
"What can I say, I'm fast." She gave him a mischievous smile.  
  
The way she looked at him sent a rush of excitement through his body. _(Oh no, this is starting to become a habit!)_ "So everything going ok? You're first night wasn't too bad, was it?"  
  
"I was so busy that the time just flew by." Jessie waved her hand in the air indicating it was not big deal.  
  
"Good." He did not plan to say it but he found himself falling back into the conversation they had the night before. "So what are the chances of you telling me about these interesting pictures you left behind to work here?"  
  
Jessie turned her head and tried to fake being shocked, "Gil! I hardly know you." She tried not to laugh but a few chuckles got out as Gil started to show embarrassment as he now understood exactly what kind of pictures she was talking about. Without letting too much time go by Jessie nudged her shoulder into his and continued, "I can do better than that, I can show you." She gave a hardy laughed and it was infectious causing Gil to start to chuckle himself.  
  
_(God, she is so fun to be around!)_ Gil cleared his throat, "You're not going to tell me that you made copies of other peoples' pictures, are you? That's not legal."  
  
"Who me?" Now trying to look innocent, "I am always surprised that people don't think to use a Polaroid camera or....ahh....certain occasions." She continued to laugh as she tried to speak, "Maybe someday I'll show you, but I don't dare bring them to work."   
  
Gil pointed his finger at her, "That's right, I can't get caught being a co-conspirator to your....improprieties."  
  
Jessie's laughing diminished into a knowing smile that made her blue eyes sparkle casting a spell over him. "I wouldn't think of putting you in that situation. Well, if you'll excuse me, doctor, I do have some work to do."  
  
"Yes, I do too. Just leave them on my desk, if you don't mind." He took a deep breath as he walked out of the lab, he had to remind himself to get serious and go back to work.  
  
********************  
  
As the days turned into weeks Jessie's body grudgingly adjusted to the new schedule her life now had. She missed her friends from her old job, and the girl talk that surrounded almost every lunch hour. Jessie had to wait for the weekend when she got together with her girlfriends to get caught up. There were a few women that worked at night, but their conversations just weren't the same, these women were a little too dull for Jessie.  
  
As the weeks turned into months Jessie made friends with all the guys who worked the nightshift including the sheriff's men. On Valentine's and St. Patrick's Day she brought in homemade cookies for everyone, and with her up-beat personality, she won everyone over in a hurry. Even the most introverted of the lab geeks came out of their shell when she was around as she always had a heartwarming smile and pleasant comment for them.  
  
In return, each man would do his best to ask her out but each got the same response, "I sorry, but I have a rule not to date anyone from work." It was the way she turned them down that still made them feel like a million bucks and that kept them all trying.  
  
After a few weeks, Jessie put the `game' with Gil in the closet. Although his eyes said one thing, his actions said another. He was truly the most complicated man she had ever met. Was he too shy to play or did he not know how to play? He intrigued her. He was always a gentleman and that was refreshing to experience. Most of the men she knew and had dated were blue-collar guys who were rough around the edges and were interested in only one thing.  
  
On one very quite night, Greg and Jessie were sitting in the breakroom trying to kill time when Greg started lip-syncing to a song on the radio. Not to be outdone, Jessie got up and both lip-sync and danced to the next song, thus a new tradition was born on slow nights. Although Grissom discouraged any of his CSI staff from joining in the antics, he saw nothing wrong with the techs having a good time; and, he certainly did not mind watching Jessie move her body around. He had to admit, since Jessie's, arrival the whole mood in the evening brightened as most all of the techs became more pleasant and courteous. It looked as though Ecklie's plan to improve the nightshift worked. But little did he know just how, by Jessie becoming one of those characters.  
  
Chronologically, Jessie was a year older than Catherine, yet she was able to win her over by giving Cat the respect she had earned and deserved. After some weeks, Cat determined that Jessie was no threat to her position as `the woman' on the evening shift, and started being friendly back to her. Cat never made the time to have a real conversation with Jessie, as she did not think they had much in common. She was a mother with responsibilities and Jessie was still a wild child. Secretly, Cat envied Jessie's free spirit and the menial position that allowed her the freedom to goof around at work with everyone without the consequences that would befall Catherine for the same actions.  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone in the office, Gil and Jessie had slowly started a friendship. Since her first week on the job, Gil would stop by the lab. At first it was to make sure the job was going ok, he did not want to lose another lab tech. After a while, he noted that Jessie would arrive at least a half-hour early everyday in order to organize the evening's work. When he could, he would visit at this time and Jessie would give him the update on her garden, talk about which insects she had seen and show him the latest photos she had taken.  
  
He did not know why and couldn't put his finger on it; but, when he was with Jessie, he felt like a different person. The feeling soon became intoxicating and he could not get enough. He began to use their time together as a narcotic to boost his energy and get him ready for the night. When he was away from work, his mind drifted to their last encounter, and what they had talked about, and how she looked.  
  
********************  
  
It was early spring, when Grissom and Jim Brass were walking down the hall discussing a case when Jessie came flying around the corner and smacked into Brass, almost sending him to the floor. "Oh! Captain Brass! I'm sooo sorry. Are you ok?" She dropped her gym bag to the floor as she held out her arms in attempt to put Brass back together.  
  
Gil stood there looking at her in astonishment having never seen her in a softball uniform before. Her bright yellow shirt was neatly tucked into the white form-fitting pants that allowed the shape of her thigh muscles to show through the fabric. Across her chest brown letters spelled out `Rattlers' and she wore a snakeskin patterned bandana on her head.  
  
After checking himself to see he was still in one piece Brass finally answered, "I'm fine. Jessie? You should really slow down, someone could get hurt."  
  
Grissom was quick to chime in, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to explain to the department just how Jim acquired a broken tailbone."  
  
Gil had to catch the laugh that was rumbling up from his belly at the thought that the smaller Jessie was able to deliver an almost up-ending tackle to the heavier and stockier Jim Brass.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm a little late, but practice ran over and traffic was horrible. I swear it won't happen again." She looked worried.  
  
"Relax, don't worry if you're a little late now and then, we won't say anything. Will we Jim?" Grissom elbowed Brass in the ribs to make him agree.  
  
"Thanks." Jessie gave them both a quick salute with two fingers, picked up her bag and then continued down the hall in a quick walk. The two men stood side by side and watched every step, as the well-fitted pants did not leave much to the imagination. As soon she turned the corner, she took off again.  
  
Brass, always to the point, noted, "Those lab coats sure cover things up."  
  
Grissom mused back, "That they do."  
  
It was a few days later that Gil had a chance to inquire about the uniform and found out all about the softball league she was in. Jessie invited him to the first game; it was a Saturday morning, but he found an excuse not to go.  
  
The Monday after, Jessie gave Gil all the highlights of the first game, he could stop smiling as she acted out the best plays. She had a way of telling a story and would use her whole body to elaborate. He didn't know anyone so full of life except, maybe Catherine's daughter.  
  
It was then he learned she didn't have a whole bleacher section of male fans cheering her on as he originally imagined. She had invited only him to come watch her play, feeling it was safe and an innocent way to see her away from work he decided to make a point to attended her next game.  
  
********************  
  
The day of the next game was a beautiful spring morning. The case from the night before dragged on and made Gil late to the game. As soon as Jessie saw him in the stands, she tip her cap to him which sent that familiar rush through his body. He watched, amazed at her intensity and focus on the field. After her team won, and congratulations were given from the other team, Jessie came skipping over to Gil and surprised him with a big hug.  
  
"Gil thank you for coming!" Her uniform was moist to the touch from perspiration and drops of water fell from the tip of her hair.  
  
Gil was uncertain at first as his hands rested on her shoulders but something took over and his arms engulfed her to hug her back, slightly lifting her off the ground; she was so light in his arms he could have held her up there all day.  
  
"Would you like to come and have lunch with all of us?"   
  
Setting her back down on the ground, "I don't want to get in the way, with your friends." His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses hiding his true thoughts of feeling out of place.  
  
"Come on, don't make me beg, I'm starving. I had a great game and I would like to share it with someone." She sensed the wheeling turning behind the sunglasses. "It's not just the team going, friends and family members are going too." She gave him a slight pout of her lips trying to convince him. He still hesitated. "You know there are a lot of guys who would kill for this invite."  
  
"So why ask me?" Gil responded as he put his hands into his coat pocket.  
  
"Because you're my friend and I like talking to you." She poked his chest with her glove to make the point, "I like being around you, not the other guys."  
  
Finally Gil gave in and agreed to go with her. He figured it would be harmless with so many other people around. "Great, I'll drive." He followed as she stopped for her gym bag and headed to the parking lot. She stopped in back of a shiny metallic mineral gray car.  
  
Gil came up to the passenger side and ran his fingers along the roof, "I should have guessed you would own a little sport car." He continued to feel the shape of the roof as Jessie opened the trunk of the GT Mustang. "It definitely matches your personality."  
  
"Which is?" She replaced her cap with the snake-skinned bandana.  
  
"Quite spirited!"  
  
Jessie walked to the driver's side, "Is that so?"  
  
"It's what I observe."  
  
"You know this baby's got a 1000 watt stereo and six subwoofers, it can really rock your world." Jessie's grin let him know he was going to be in trouble. He was so easy to tease that she couldn't help herself, she would have stopped long ago if he indicated it was not acceptable, but his sly little grins always indicated it was fine.   
  
"Are you saying my world needs rocking?" He didn't let his smile escape from this mouth.  
  
Jessie opened the driver's door and leaned over the roof, "I know you would never admit it, but I bet doctor, secretly you're a Led Zeppelin fan. With those bluesy drumbeats and sexy guitar licks." Jessie turned her head toward the sky like she was remembering the `good old days'. "They did make the best make-out songs around." She turned back to him with a gleam in her eye, " I would guess your favorite album is....In Through The Out Door."  
  
He might like classical music now but he was young once, and he wasn't that much older than Jessie, so he knew the sexual innuendo to that album title. He turned away as he felt his cheeks become hot and it was NOT from the late morning sun. She was the only woman he knew that was bold enough to tease him so, yet he never complained, he enjoyed her attention and humor.

He finally turned back and replied, "Like you told me once....that's confidential." He could not contain his mischievous grin as he finally, after months, had the courage to respond to her in kind.  
  
Jessie had strained to keep a straight face, as he grinned at her, she finally let out a hardy laugh as she swung herself into the driver's seat. _(Finally, he can give as well as take!) _She thought it best for once to let him have the last word. The ride to the restaurant was subdued but neither could stop smirking at the other.  
  
As the season went on, Gil made it a point to be there for each game to cheer Jessie on. Win or lose, she cheerfully ran up to greet him with a hug; and, eagerly awaited his observations on the game. They would join the rest of the team for lunch but then go their separate ways afterwards.  
  
For Gil, he pretended his time with Jessie was no different than the time he spent with Catherine away from work. For Jessie, it was friendly relationship with a nice-looking man, without the troubles of emotional involvement. Yet both exhorted considerable amount of energy ignoring the strong attraction and special chemistry that always flowed between them, just under the surface. Each one convincing himself that they were just pals. The softball season ended in June as Jessie's team came in third place just in time for the tourists to show up and crime rate to increase.  
  
********************  
  
All that summer Gil missed the time he and Jessie had spent away from work. He tried to think of innocent activities that might bring them together; and, there were dozen of times when he wanted to ask her out for coffee, lunch or dinner. Yet every time he came close to asking, **a negative little voice **would convince him otherwise. He heard the other guys asking Jessie out and her response would echo in his head. "I don't date people from work." 

  
Meanwhile, Jessie kept herself busy like she always did; there was gardening, pick-up basketball games at the gym, the Sunday bowling league and night clubbing with her friends. She always enjoyed the times when Gil was able to visit before the shift started and talk about whatever. She loved to listen to his soothing voice as he spoke about anything and everything that he knew. She could always make him smile, and it was a delightful smile to see. They had an unspoken understanding that during the shift and especially around other people, their interactions were purely professional. Unfortunately, the visits had decreased as the workload increased.  
  
********************  
  
It was the end of summer, just before school started, when Gil spent the day with Catherine and her daughter, Lindsey, at the indoor amusement park. He and Cat were good friends and had shared a lot over the years. He loved to spend time with her daughter who always tugged at his heart. There was a time long ago when he had hoped for a relationship with Cat but his good looks weren't enough back then. Cat liked the dangerous guys and Gil was just too nerdy for her. He was more brother material than lover, then along came Eddie and Gil lost himself in his career.  
  
Catherine begged off a ride on the roller coaster so it was just Gil and Lindsey. While standing in line holding Lindsey's hand, a queer feeling came over him. It was strangely familiar and his mind strained to identify it. During the ride he realized it was the same feeling he would get when he was around Jessie. It dawned on him, Jessie saw him the way Lindsey did.  
  
He thought back on the infrequent dates he had over the past few years, there was Barbara and Mandy, the last was Terri _(God that was a disaster.)._ They all had a common thread, these women knew him through work, they all worked on a case with him. They knew him through his reputation, his persona and his genius for solving crimes.  
  
Jessie knew him from work but not like these other women, she didn't see him `work a case.' She was not exposed to this side of him. This is why he felt like a different person around her. In her eyes he was just Gil, the helpful bug guy. She accepted him with no expectations that he had to impress her with his scientific knowledge. When he was with Jessie he felt liberated from that   
larger-than-life personality. He transformed into that young kid he once was long ago before he was pulled into law enforcement field. He was so relieved to have finally figured it out! But now, what to do with this information was another matter.

  
TBC
    
    Chapter Three, Something In The Air


	3. Something In The Air

Disclaimer: Not my characters except Jessie.  
Feedback: If you feel inspired to.  
  
**Notes:** A new employee rattles the night shift. This Grissom if from the first season several months after he becomes unit supervisor. This story is a romance that explores feeling and emotions. Just like life, the story evolves in each chapter with ups and downs (WIP). I am not a writer by any means, so many THANKS to Peggie for adopting me.
    
    Chapter Three

****

Something In The Air  
  
Summer was now over and September brought the start of the fall softball season. Once again, Gil had a chance to spend time with Jessie away from work. For him, Saturday mornings never seem to come fast enough and when it finally did, the game and lunch then seemed to go by too quickly.  
  
Even with the new knowledge as to why he felt different around Jessie, Gil still could not bring himself to ask her out. It was easier and safer, to let her take the lead regarding their friendship. The fear of losing it or the domino effect that might happen, if she rejected his advances, kept him from even trying. He told himself to be content with the time they did spend together and never hope for more, just like he did with Catherine. With too many injuries, Jessie's team did not make the playoffs this time, and the ten-week season ended before the Thanksgiving holiday.  
  
********************  
  
The cool evening air of December ushered in the winter and the office now looked forward to the holidays and the big Christmas party. The week of the big party, Jessie had decorated the photo lab with colorful lights and Santa Clauses, for once the photo lab looked festive.  
  
Jessie was working while at the same time dancing to `Jingle Bell Rock' as Gil walked into the lab. In the middle of a turn, Jessie saw him walking up to her, "Gil, dance with me."  
  
Before he could protest, she grabbed the video out of his hand, tossed it onto the light table and pulled him to her. With one of his hands in hers, she directed his movements in time with the music. Her vivacious performance entranced him, and any further thoughts of objecting to a dance, quickly faded. Jessie called out each move for him even through he was just standing in place, as she moved around him. To his relief the photo lab was the only room that did not have many windows for people to see them together like this. As the song was coming to an end Jessie shouted, "Now for the big ending.....**dip."**  
  
Gil caught her just in time, as she relaxed her body into his one arm; her momentum pulled Gil down with her. Their faces were only inches apart; as they looked into each other eyes, time seemed to stand still. Like a veil being removed, each was able to glimpse the temptation now before them. Being this close to her in a semi-dark room that twinkled from the small lights was too romantic, and Gil's defenses were broken.  
  
_(God I want to kiss her!)_ But before he could act on this thought, Jessie quickly righted herself.  
  
"Thanks for the dance." She went back to the light table and retrieved the video. "So doctor, what can I do for you?" She rocked the video back and forth in her hand in time with the next Christmas song that emanated from the boom box.  
  
His answer was not quick as he tried to remember why he was there, "Ahhh.....I need to see if we can enhance a license plate off of that." He followed her over to the computer where she already had a chair waiting for him.  
  
Jessie never questioned why he would bring her his small digital enhancing requests. She knew Archie could probably do the job faster than she could. She just figured it was his way of lettering her practice the new skills she learned at night school.  
  
As the computer booted up, Jessie playfully swung her chair to face him, "So, are you going to the Christmas party?"  
  
She was extra bubbly this evening and her smile was contagious but Gil restrained a smile back., "Yes, I have to, the Sheriff expects it from us."  
  
"Then I can talk you into another dance."  
  
"Won't your date mind?" His eyebrow gave a slight rise as he fished for more information.  
  
"What date?"  
  
"I don't know, I just thought you would be bringing a date."  
  
"Well I'm not. Are you bringing a date?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jessie slapped the desk with her hand, "Well there you go. It's not a problem, there won't be any dates there to get upset if we share a dance together." She tilted her head, "So, will you dance with me?"  
  
"As you can tell, I don't dance." His face told the true story. It was one thing to dance in private, but the suggestion of trying to dance in front of the whole department was not on his top ten list of, `things to do before I die,' even if it was with Jessie.  
  
Jessie cut him off, "Give me a break, everyone can slow dance. You just hold on and move in a circle, it's no big deal, surely you're capable of that."  
  
"We'll see. No promises." His wry smile gave her some hope.  
  
"Ok_." (Damn, he can be so stubborn sometimes. It's like pulling teeth to get an answer out of him.)_ "Now where is this plate you want to read?"  
  
********************  
  
It was the night of the Christmas party and this year the Sands was hosting it. Sheriff Mobley had a way to get the casinos to rotate hosting the department's party at no charge. Jessie arrived later than she planned due to traffic. By the looks of the number of place setting cards left outside the main room, she was one of the last to arrive. She picked up her card and walked into the large room, there were many people she did not recognize so she started walking to the bar.  
  
She wore a black, sleeveless dress that accentuated her figure and a neckline that showed more cleavage than she usually did at work. Over the dress was a see-through beaded top that came just to her waist and sparked in the light.  
  
"Jessie!" Greg had spotted her entering the room and ran over to greet her. "Jessie it's about time you got here, you're missing out on some great eats." He opened his coat pocket to show the shrimp crammed into zip lock bags.  
  
She gave him a funny look; she did not know what was worse, the doggy bags stuffed into his tux or the top hat and tails he was wearing. On the other hand, at least had had some taste and had an actual tux, and not a T-shirt tux.  
  
Greg took off his hat as he now looked at her, "Jessie....Wow you look fantastic!"  
  
"Thank you Greg. You're making quite a statement tonight, didn't opt for the cane huh?" Greg shook his head no. Jessie continued, "You know, you're going to get sick if you eat those later."  
  
"No, no, I have a cooler out in my car and when I have a full load, I go out to unload. Last year I was able to eat for a week on what I brought home." He said it so proudly all Jessie could do was laugh. 

Jessie shoved him in the shoulder. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? I would have brought a bigger purse!"

Greg looked down, "Sorry. Come on I'll show you where everyone is." Greg grabbed her hand, placed it on his arm and escorted her to where the other techs were hanging out.  
  
They had a jovial friendship at work as each would try to outdo the other in any lip-sync competition, so Jessie knew he was going to show her off to the other guys. As they walked she chuckled. _(Let him have his fun.)_  
  
They talked to the other techs for a little while but Greg had bigger fish he wanted to impress, so off they went in search of Warrick and Nick. Greg spotted them with the other CSI's grouped together and got a big grin. He swaggered up to them pulling Jessie with, "Hey great party. I think you know my date Jessie!"  
  
Gil spun around when he heard her name. It was the first time he saw her in a dress and he was blown away. _(My God....she's gorgeous!)_ He had to check to make sure his mouth wasn't hanging open as he pretended to wipe the corner of his mouth.  
  
Greg didn't waste time and started in on Nick and Warrick, "So you two hard up for a date tonight or what?"  
  
Catherine, Sara and Brass dismissed the presence of the two lab techs and went back to their conversation.  
  
With a puzzled look, Gil spoke to Jessie, "Date?"  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes and shook her head no, to Gil's relief, she then pleaded, "Gil will you please save me from Greg, I feel like I'm walking around with my pimp."  
  
He didn't hesitate as he shoved his glass at Brass, "Of course." He extended his arm out for Jessie to take hold of.  
  
"Greg, don't forget to put your shrimp on ice, I'll see you boys later." Jessie gave a quick wave to Nick and Warrick before intertwining her arm in Gil's and they walked away from the group.  
  
Nick and Warrick giggled at Greg's change of fortune. Both were mildly disappointed that Jessie did not choose one of them to upstage Greg. They were confused, why would she ask Grissom, a man who never spoke to her unless it was about some prints or film. They turned to each other and shrugged, neither had an answer. The entire year went by and still nobody in the building knew they were friends.  
  
Greg didn't dare challenge Grissom for Jessie's attention; he could only call out, "Jess, I'll see ya at the table." Then he continued his conversation with Warrick and Nick as they started checking out the other women at the party.  
  
"What shrimp?" Gil have her a questionable look.  
  
She gave an exacerbated look and explained, "Believe me, I don't think you want to know what he's doing."  
  
Gil left it at that, knowing Greg was capable of many weird things, he trusted Jessie judgement.  
  
Gil found a quiet spot for them to chat, he turned to face her, "Jess, you.....your dress.....you look sensational tonight." He was trying his very best to keep looking at her crystal blue eyes that this evening were more mesmerizing than ever, but his gaze drifted down to her breast. The rush of excitement that usually went through his body was now twice its normal rate.  
  
"Thank you." Tonight his tone was unlike anytime before, it was, sexy, seductive? His bright blue eyes looked at her fiercely, causing her heart to skip a beat. Was he reviving `the game' from earlier this year? He was awfully handsome tonight in a suit and tie.  
  
Jessie took a step closer to him and slowly ran her fingers up and down his lapel, "You look mighty spiffy yourself tonight.....Doctor." She cranked up the charm, "I love your tie. It really intensifies those beautiful eyes of yours."  
  
His eyes widen at her compliment. _(What did she say?) _Unseen forces compelled Gil as he leaned his head down to Jessie's ear; he could now smell the sweet perfume that surrounded her. He whispered into her ear, "Are you flirting with me?" His breath was hot on her ear but he did not back off, he stayed close and turned his head slightly waiting for a response.  
  
Jessie touched her hand to his arm as she whispered back, "Only if you're flirting with me." Her lips lightly brushed his ear sending shivers through his body.  
  
The intimate contact made him feel intoxicated, he couldn't blame it on alcohol, as he wasn't drinking. Gil slowly straighten back up feverishly trying to clear his head. Moments went by, as he could not think what to say or do next.  
  
Jessie tried to read his face to see what he was thinking. _(He really isn't good at playing this `game')_ She was about to say something to help lead him more onto the `playing field' when a loud squeal came from the microphone. "Can everyone take his or her seats so we can get started."  
  
(Saved by the dinner bell) Regaining his composure Gil finally spoke, "Shall we?" He did not offer his arm this time; instead he gently placed his right hand on the small of her back and guided her towards her table. The intensity of the heat that radiated off his hand made Jessie wonder if it would leave a sweaty stain. Seeing her to her seat, he told her to enjoy dinner and then continued on to the table where all the CSI's were already gathered. Since no one was actually sitting he moved around the table searching for the best seat to keep an eye on Jessie and Greg.  
  
Sheriff Mobley gave a short speech, thanked everyone for all their hard work throughout the year and recognized certain staff members. After dinner the band started playing and all the guys waited their turn to dance with Jessie. Gil spent most of the night talking to different people as he kept an eye on Jessie and tried to ditch Sara.  
  
As the evening wore on, he had a stroke of genius and hatched a plan to have a chance to dance with Jessie. When the band took a break he followed the lead singer into the men's room. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Gil slipped a folded up fifty-dollar bill into the singer's hand, "Could you play a couple of slow songs back to back?"  
  
The singer knew what Gil wanted and gave him a knowing nod, "I'll tell you what, when we come back from break, we'll play an up-tempo first, followed by your two slow ones."  
  
Gil thanked the man and went to see how he looked; he straightened his tie and fluffed his hair a bit, then set out to find Jessie. As he passed the bar, he was tempted to get a quick shot of courage, but he was not to indulge tonight. It wasn't too long before the band started up.  
  
He walked around looking for Jessie but could not find her, panic set in, what if she left already and he blew it. (Shit) He kept looking but was not having any luck, then he spotted Greg's top hat, as he followed it down he saw Jessie standing with the group. He started walking toward her, he was so proud of himself to think of this, he knew he couldn't compete with the other men with fast-paced songs. With each step he became more confident, he did not know the song the band was playing or how long it was, but he was sure he'd be right on time.  
  
None of the lab techs in the group took notice as Grissom walked up behind Jessie; seriously inebriated would be a nice word to describe this bunch. As the music stopped, Gil placed both hands on Jessie's hips and leaned into her ear. "May I have this dance?" The music started up, it was slow and melancholy.  
  
Jessie recognized the voice even though it was a lower tone and had a sensual edge to it; she turned around and looked at him, "Yes.....yes, you may." _(It's about fucking time mister!)_  
  
Once again he held out his arm for her to take as he escorted her onto the wooden floor. He worked his way to the back and side of the dance floor, hopeful that this spot was out of sight of any co-worker's scrutiny. He stopped and turned to face Jessie. Their opposite hands raised simultaneous and then intertwined, Gil slipped his right hand onto her hip, as she rested her left hand on his upper arm.  
  
Gil couldn't stop beaming for what he had pulled off, "It looks like you're having a great time tonight, I see the boys are keeping you busy." Again his eyes looked at her fiercely as if no time had passed since their last conversation.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint them, since it's all they have been talking about for the last month. Besides, it's not hard to have fun if you can sustain a certain amount of alcohol in your bloodstream." She gave a slight laugh as her eyes look up into his, burning a hole through to his soul as his continued to pierce into hers. The air temperature between them started to rise. "So, are you having a good time?"  
  
Gil moved his hand to her back and pulled her a little closer, "I am now." He breathed deeply to inhale the sweet scent of her perfume, which was now mixed with her own hormonal fragrance, a result from a night of dancing. Gil relinquished his need to be reserved in order to enjoy the feeling of Jessie in his arms, if anyone asked on Monday, he would blame it on the spirit of the season.

As they danced their innocent friendship quickly moved into a different realm as their playful flirtation ignited the smoldering desire each felt for the other, but never dare acknowledge. Each quieted as they became lost in the sensation of each other arms, it was so long since they shared a hug but this was incomparable to previous touching. As the song went on, Jessie rested her head on his chest; her hair caressed his cheek, he nuzzled her head.  
  
Slowly Jessie moved her free hand down the front of his coat and unbutton it. She slid her hand around his torso, he was warm to the touch, sending tingles through her body. Gently she dipped two fingers into the waistband of his pants, Gil's eyes shot open as his body flinched.  
  
Jessie lifted her head off his chest, "I'm sorry. Are you ticklish?"  
  
His voice squeaked out, "No.....it's just.....unexpected." He gulped as he finished.  
  
Since he didn't protest the contact she returned her head to his chest and again slid her hand back to where she had place it moments ago. Gil moved their out-stretched hands closer in and twisted their wrists so the back of her hand was touching his chest. He leaned closer to her so the back of his hand was just resting on her bosom. Jessie placed all but her thumb into his waistband.  
  
By the time the first song ended their slow turning in circles had trickled down to a side to side rocking. The band immediately went into the second song. Gil wrapped both of his arms around Jessie, pulling her even closer to him and now eliminating any space between them. With her other hand now free she was able to slide it under his coat to join the first. The electrical current he would feel any time they touched now radiated from both of her hands as they slowly moved up and down his back. From the very bottom of his spine a red hot flame crept upward, when it reached the base of his skull it forked out to the left and right side of his face, a small amount of perspiration emerged below his hairline. Silently he moaned to himself and squeezed her harder.  
  
Gil's heart thundered in Jessie's ear, her mind swooned in his aroma and subtle cologne as she lost herself in the embrace. His hands dared to creep further down her back to feel the top of her buttocks where he gently squeezed and pushed her into him. Erotic vibrations filled the atmosphere round the pair. Jessie had to consciously repel the urge to pull his head down to her and bury her tongue deep in his mouth, as her body desperately wanted to respond to his growing arousal throbbing into her.  
  
It wasn't until the fast tempo of the next song brought them back to reality. Gil released his grip, his rational mind try to understand how a slow song produced heavy breathing and a dry mouth. With a startled looked he took a step back, "I need a drink of water, how about you?"  
  
Jessie took a deep breath and calmly buttoned his jacket, "Yeah that sounds good." The image of kissing him still lingered in her mind as they walked toward the bar. _(A good stiff drink would be better right now!)_  
  
Once they each had a glass, they wandered outside the reception room and sat on a sofa. As they sat each would steal a look, their eyes darted back and forth wondering what the other was thinking. Each knowing they were getting dangerously close to crossing a line, yet not completely sure if the other wanted to follow.  
  
Gil desperately tried to push the image of pinning Jessie up against the wall and ravaging her, out of his mind. "Would you like to go for a walk?" His tone was very unsure as he rubbed the glass between his hands.  
  
Jessie gave him a questioning look, "Isn't a little cold outside."  
  
"No, I mean inside, around the hotel." As the last word left his mouth, his face began to redden as the mental image flashed before him: hotel – room – bed – sheets – naked. _(Ohhh, that came out wrong.)_ He heard stories about co-workers hooking up at Christmas parties and here they were in a huge hotel with rooms for the buying.  
  
Jessie unfazed by his embarrassment said, "Yeah, that would be nice, let me get my purse." Gil sat outside nervously waiting.  
  
Jessie went back into the main room as thoughts on how seduce him formed in her mind. Gil was definitely too shy to make the first move, so it was up to her. A few innocent games at the slot machines would do the trick. She would get him to sit at the machine and play her money. Each time he would win her money back, he would get a kiss. She would need only three wins to do the trick. Number one on the cheek, number two on the lips and number three, a deep passionate one. After that last one, he would break and confess his desire to be with her, and then it would be a Christmas party to remember.  
  
"Grissom!" Jim Brass came walking up and with a heavy sigh continued, "I have been looking for you, where have you been?"  
  
Gil shrugged his shoulders, "Here."  
  
"I hate to interrupted your quiet time but we've got a shooting across town. Coming?"  
  
"Yeah, give me the address and I'll be right behind you." Half of him was relieved and the other half was pissed. As Jessie returned she immediately saw the stressed look on his face. "Jess, I'm sorry, I have to leave. There was a shooting across town and I have to go with Jim."  
  
His tone was sincere but Jessie did not understand, "You're the boss, can't you sent someone else?"  
  
He gave a heavy sigh, "Any other time I would, but I promised I would handle anything that came up tonight so the others could enjoy the evening." Jessie couldn't be mad at him; she admired that his word was as good as gold, although this time it was just plain STUPID! So she gave him one of her heartwarming smiles to put him at ease. "Thanks for understanding. Will you take a rain check?"  
  
"Sure, a rain check would be fine." She moved closer to him, "Just remember to change your clothes." She trailed her finger down his tie as she looked up, "I'd hate to see you ruin your nice suit and tie." _(He has no idea how lucky he would have been tonight.)_  
  
"I will." Her last gesture tipped the scale and it took everything he had in him to turn and walk away from her. As he walked to his SUV he wonder why in the hell he didn't assign Sara to cover this evening. He concluded it was poor planning on his part. He knew Sara would not have complained and he would have been free to be with Jessie.  
  
Jessie returned to the main room determined to still enjoy the rest of the evening, although curious to know just what would have happened if he had stayed. Gil had let his guard down enough for her to know he wanted her and she was just tipsy enough not to care about the consequences of such actions. Plus, she had a great seduction planned out._ (Damn!!!)  
_  
********************  
  
Jessie had a couple of days to think about what had occurred at the Christmas party and just how far she dare go with Gil. She could no longer deny the mutual attraction or the chemistry that flowed between them; but now, with a clear head, she was leery. Was it wise to get involved with someone at work? Especially someone in his position, but there was this resistible draw to him that was becoming very seductive and hard to control, even while sober.  
  
Gil was cautious as he walked into the photo lab, his craving to see Jessie pushed him forward. He had to know if she was just playing with him that night or if, maybe, she actually let some of her true feelings escape. "Hi Jessie, how are you tonight?"  
  
Jessie turned around and gave him a coy smile, "I'm just fine, how about you?"  
  
"I'm good. How was the rest of the party?" He sat on the stool leaning an elbow onto the light table trying his best to be casual.  
  
Jessie pulled the other stool over to the table and sat a few feet away to give her the best view to read his body language. "Oh, it was nice, Greg and the other boys kept me occupied of course, but you are a hard act to follow." Her voice was wistful causing him to look away. "How was the rest of your night?"  
  
"It wasn't fun, it dragged on and I didn't get home until Sunday afternoon. I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly." His voice was   
forlorn.

"Well, that will teach you, maybe next time you'll play boss-man and send one of the kids instead."  
  
Her smirk made him smile a little. _(Why does she always have to be right?)_  
  
Jessie took a chance, "So what are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"I always go to Catherine's in the morning to watch Lindsey open her gifts" _(Uh oh, I better clarify that.)_ "I mean, Cath keeps her presents at my house so she thinks Santa brought them and I just kind of stay for the morning. Cath cooks breakfast and we watch a movie before they have to go to Eddie's place and her sister's."  
  
"What about in the evening?"  
  
"I usually stay at home unless I decide to come in to work for a while."  
  
"Gil, that is just pathetic. Why don't you come with me to the Holiday Orphan's dinner?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Holiday Orphans dinner, it's a bunch of single people who don't have family in town and don't want to subjugate themselves to the dysfunctional families of their friends. We get all dressed up and have dinner at one of the finer restaurants, cocktails start at 5 o'clock and we sit down for dinner at six. It's Dutch treat and it's far better than sitting home alone. After dinner some of us go to a bar to drown our sorrows while others go to the movies. Come on, it will be fun, I promise."  
  
Gil was not quick with his answer, now sitting at work he was reminded that she was, indirectly, under his supervision. He needed time to think of the best course of action. "Thank you for the invite, I'll let you know next week." His body screamed at him _(Stupid, just say yes!)_ He wanted to be with her but he always dragged his heels on the matter. She answered his question, she wasn't playing with him and they both felt something, but still.  
  
"All right." Jessie knew better than try to push him, she made it clear she enjoyed their dance with no damage done to their friendship. The ball was now in his court and there was nothing else she could do to keep it moving.  
  
********************  
  
Nick came into the lab a few hours later, as he handed her his film he posed the question, "So Jess, what was up with you and Grissom at the party?"  
  
"Up what?" Jessie knew where this was going and she was prepared.  
  
"You asking Grissom to rescue you from Greg?" He nodded his head like he knew something.  
  
Jessie shook her head from side to side, "Nick, don't you know sucking-up when you see it?"  
  
"What do you mean sucking-up? Why would you need to do that?"  
  
"Duh, my evaluation is coming up in a few weeks." She pointed a finger at him, "And anyone who might have any influence as to whether or not I would get a nice fat raise is fair game for sucking-up to."  
  
Nick look confused, but then again, when didn't he.  
  
"Look, it was the perfect situation to make Grissom feel important and special in front of everyone. Come on, you're a guy. You should know how competitive guys are around girls, no matter who they are geeks, freaks or jocks, they all want to be with the prettiest girl in the room. Plus it was a chance to remind him that I do work here."  
  
Nick pointed his finger at Jessie, "Yeah, but you called him Gil."  
  
"So, what's your point? I call everyone by their first name. Have you ever heard me call anyone by their last name? NO, it's so impersonal. Anyway, that's how guys talk to each other, like on a construction site, `Hey Stokes, get your **ASS **over here and finish putting up this drywall.' It's a fact of life, girls don't talk like that."  
  
Nick would not give up, "Sara always calls him Grissom."  
  
Nick's pig headedness was starting to give Jessie a headache. "Well I can't help it if she's like, Miss Thing, besides, don't get me started on her. That broad has got a chip on her shoulder as big as Plymouth Rock."  
  
Nick looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, "What do you mean? Sara's cool."  
  
"Nick, she might be cool to you and the other CSI's, but believe me, she looks down on all us lab rats. We are the scum of the earth to her." Jessie walked closer and patted Nick on the shoulder, "I hate to burst your bubble cowboy, but she's a real.....witch if you're not a CSI."  
  
Nick had no defense, he had witness how she would talk to some of the lab techs and Jessie was right, it was not nice. He wished Sara could learn how to handle the unwanted attention most of the techs exuded on her with the same grace and amenity that Jessie did so effortlessly. Maybe it comes from maturity or experience or a different kind of self-confidence that allows a person to be benevolent to people.  
  
"So Nick, I can count on you not to blow my strategy for getting a raise, right?"  
  
"No problem, a girl has to do what a girl has to do. See ya later Jess." He motioned with his hands imitating shooting a couple of six-shooters at her, just like he always did. Nick left the lab feeling a little disappointed he had no good gossip anymore.  
  
Jessie was sure she had killed any budding rumors that might be spreading. Besides, Nick never brought up their dance, which would be much harder to explain away. She went back to work confident her story would hold.  
  
********************  
  
A week later on December 23rd, Jessie started the shift by walking around with a large basket full of cookies. She delivered each carefully wrapped package in person as she spread some holiday cheer. She stopped in front of Gil's office and tapped on the door, "HO Ho ho. I have some homemade cookies for you. But only if you have been good this year."  
  
Gil looked up from his computer and peered over his glasses as he heard Jessie and smiled, he had a bad habit of looking her up and down. Tonight without her lab coat covering her figure, he liked what he saw. She had on a silky white blouse, down the middle were green and red candy canes that sparked and there were more on the cuffs. The blouse was just long enough to cover her butt which was covered in dark green stretch pants. As she stood in the doorway, the hallway lights beamed through her blouse, silhouetting her upper body. Gil motioned her in as he cleared his throat.  
  
She walked up to his desk and held out the bundle of cookies just slightly out of his reach. She kept it out of his grasp and with a devilish smile insisted on an answer, "Well?"  
  
"I would like to think I have been good this year, although I'm sure there are some in this building that would say otherwise." Hoping to convince her, he put on his charming smile and held out his hand to receive his treat.  
  
Jessie, content with the answer released it into his possession. Gil grinned with pleasure, as he smelled his treat, remembering the cookies she brought earlier in the year and how they melted in his mouth.  
  
Jessie reached into her basket for another package, "I was Christmas shopping the other day when this caught my eye." She handed him a long narrow box, he looked at her and she motioned to him to open it, "I couldn't resist, the colors are just perfect for bringing out the color of your eyes, and as you know, I AM THEE color expert around here."  
  
Gil opened the box to find a silk tie swept in waves of blues and lavenders. He looked back up at her and in a soft tone, "Jess, you shouldn't have."  
  
"I thought it might help push you into a favorable decision on the Christmas dinner. You'll find the official invitation in the box. Now, you have an excuse to come out that evening. Think of it as an occasion to wear your new tie." Jessie didn't wait for a response; she walked out of his office to continue her deliveries.  
  
Gil looked at the invitation; he was torn as to what to do. He glanced across the hall as Jessie talked to Greg and handed him his package. Today, more than any other day, he hated that his office was across from the DNA lab. He had a full view as Greg put his arm around Jessie's waist and gave her a long kiss on her cheek. His gut tighten at the sight.

TBC

Chapter Four, Tis The Season


	4. Tis The Season

Disclaimer: Not my characters except Jessie.  
Feedback: If you feel inspired to.  
  
**Notes:** A new employee rattles the night shift. This Grissom if from the first season several months after he becomes unit supervisor. This story is a romance that explores feeling and emotions. Just like life, the story evolves in each chapter with ups and downs (WIP). I am not a writer by any means, so many THANKS to Peggie for adopting me.
    
    Chapter Four

****

Tis The Season  
  
Gil arrived early Christmas morning at Catherine's house with his arms full of presents for Lindsey. Most of the gifts were ones that Cat bought and had kept at his house. A few were ones he bought for Lindsey himself. Gil sat in a chair sipping coffee as he watched Cath carefully arranged all the presents under the tree and then waited for her daughter to wake up.  
  
All that morning Gil tried to immerse himself in the joy of watching Lindsey giggle with pleasure, as each gift was open, but his mind kept wandering forward. He couldn't decide if he should meet Jessie that evening or not. Catherine knew something was on his mind and tried to get him to open up, but he stubbornly held his ground and his mouth  
  
********************  
  
Gil arrived at the restaurant around 5:50 p.m., he still wasn't sure how or when he'd made the decision to come. He tentatively entered the bar area and looked around for Jessie.  
  
She'd had one eye on the door since arriving and got up to greet him as soon as he came into sight.  
  
He relaxed a bit as he saw her walking up to him. She had on the same black dress from the office party, but this time she had a white sweater over it. Even though her look was more toned down from the Christmas party, his heart rate still quickened double time at the sight of her in a dress.  
  
"Gil, Merry Christmas!" Her motion was so fluid as she stopped in front of him, her hands found his upper arms as she leaned into him for a half hug and a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Gil's greeting to her was a bashful smile as her light kiss tongue-tied him. His trepidation at meeting Jessie this evening was quickly replaced with excitement and the possibilities that the evening now held.  
  
Jessie continued, "I'm so glad you decided to come. I knew that tie would look smashing on you." She took his hand, "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."  
  
"Wait." He wanted to return the gesture and brought her hand up as he leaned down and kissed the top of her hand, "Merry Christmas Jessie." His voice was as soft as his kiss.  
  
When they made it to the table she got everyone attention, "I would like you all to meet my friend from work, Dr. Gil Grissom." Each man stood up to shake his hand as they worked their way around the table.  
  
At six the group was shown to their table and everyone settled in for their dinner. As dinner went along Gil became more comfortable as the other dinner guest stopped bothering him with silly questions, and allowed him to enjoy this time with Jessie. Of course, sharing a bottle of wine with Jessie also contributed to his mellow feeling during the dinner. Just like they had done after each softball game, they shared dessert. This time they acted their age and restrained from playfully fighting over the last piece with their forks.  
  
After dinner the group stood in the lobby figuring out who was going to go where and with whom. Gil pulled Jessie aside, "I hear the Christmas lights at the Venetian are a must see, would you like to go? I still owe you a walk."  
  
"Hmmm, that's right, you do owe me a walk." Jessie walked her fingers up his arm as she went on. "I'd love to go see the lights, but with one condition."  
  
Having fallen under her spell a couple of hours ago, Gil was eager to do anything for her this evening. "You name it."  
  
She gently poked his chest and with a stern look said. "You turn off that damn phone of yours."   
  
With a silly grin, Gil open his coat and pulled the fabric away from his body, "I don't even have it on me tonight."  
  
Jessie chuckled to herself. _(He's finally using his head to do more than solve crimes.)_ With his jacket still open, she tickled his stomach, "Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks."  
  
Gil's reflexes jerked his arms inward, closing his coat and halting her tickle attack. As their eyes meet, each let out a slight chuckle. Jessie said goodbye to her friends and they walked to his SUV.  
  
He was right. The Christmas lights were beautiful and the whole atmosphere made it seem like they were on the other side of the world. Jessie entwined her arm in his as the other hand rested on top. As they walked, they talked about this and that and stopped to look in each store window.  
  
Without thinking, the question that always haunted him fell from his lips, as innocent as it might seem, he was not prepared for the can of worms it opened. "Jessie, I don't understand why you're still single."  
  
Jessie stopped dead in her tracks, "What!" Gil was jerked back to where she had stopped. "What did you just say?" Her expression and body language changed in an instant as her eyes bore into him demanding an answer.  
  
He fumbled for the right words to calm her down, "I mean....you're.....You're every man's dream....you're beautiful, charming, funny.....and." He cringed as saw an assault forming on her lips as she pushed him away.  
  
"Well, obviously I'm not every man's dream or I wouldn't be here with you! And let's talk about you, aren't we the pot calling the kettle black!"  
  
What he said had hit a sore spot and he couldn't find the right words to defuse the situation.  
  
She continued to fume, "You know Gil you're no spring chicken either, I don't see you married or even dating for that matter, I'm 99% sure you're not gay! So what the hell is your story."  
  
He stood there speechless. He had never even seen her remotely upset, yet now, she was more along the lines of ballistic.  
  
Jessie didn't wait for him to figure out his life, she started to walk way. She knew she had over-reacted and had to cool off. As she walked she could feel the heat poring out of her body as, _(Fuck it!)_ repeated in her head. The last person in the world she ever wanted to alienate was Gil but he went somewhere he shouldn't have.  
  
Gil jogged to catch up with her, when he did he put his arm around her shoulder and directed her to the nearby bench. "Jessie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't mean anything by it. Will you forgive me? I'm an idiot sometimes, especially with women." He had cupped her hands into his to keep her on the bench.  
  
Jessie finally looked at him, he could see she was starting to relax but still not quite herself. "No, I'm sorry Gil, you didn't know and I had no right to jump on you like that. It's a fair question."  
  
"You don't have to tell me, it's none of my business."  
  
She looked at him for a long time trying to decide if she should open up to him. If anyone would understand, he would; yet her personal secret would also bring her vulnerability out into the open. She took a long breath and then slowly let it out, "No, it's ok, you ask a question and you deserve an answer."  
  
He took the jab; he deserved it for all the times he avoided her questions.  
  
Jessie drifted back to a time long ago, "I was engaged to be married once, thirteen years ago, his name was Tony. We were still in Chicago when he received a promotion at work but it meant moving to Las Vegas. I wanted to get married back home before moving, but he insisted we should wait and that I should go with him. He promised once we were settled we could have our families fly out for a weekend wedding. What I can I say, I was young and stupid, so I quit my job and went with him. Almost a whole fricking year went by before he gave in and we set a wedding date."  
  
Gil listened intently and felt her pain as the story evolved, "It was about a month before the wedding when I went home early from work to fight off a cold."  
  
Even with her head looking down he could see the pools of water forming in her eyes as the painful memories came flooding back as though it was yesterday. He knew what was coming next as he began rub her back to provide some meager comfort.  
  
"I found him with another woman, in our bed! **I swear if I had a gun** I would have shot both of them in the fucking head. You probably wonder every day how can people kill, I can give you one insight. You're not as mad at the person as you are at yourself, you're **totally embarrassed and humiliated**. You figure the only way to make your pain go way is if the cause of that pain no longer existed. Probably, the worst part of all of it was those goddamned invitations went out a week earlier. I had to call everyone and tell them there was not going to be a wedding."  
  
Gil gently lifted her head with his finger so she could look into his eyes, when she lifted her eyes she saw his were watery with empathy. He brushed away each tear that spilled down onto her cheeks. "But you stayed here, why didn't you go back home?"  
  
"I couldn't go back home and face everyone after that, it was just easier to stay here and start over.....vowing never to let any man run my life or do that to me again.  
  
He continued to wipe away each tear, "So the heartbroken, became the heartbreaker."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that."  
  
Gil held her hand as they sat on the bench for a while observing all the happy families moving past them along with the young lovers who walked with their mouths attached to each other. Gil sprang up and pulled Jessie up to him, "Come with me I have an idea." He thought of a way to cheer her up so the night would not end on a down note.  
  
They walked for what to Jessie seemed like hours with Gil holding tight to one of her hands. He practically dragged her around until he found what he wanted.  
  
"A boat ride?"  
  
"A gondola ride, it will be fun, I promise." He gave her the slight tilt of his head with a sly grin.  
  
She warmed up to his ideal when he flashed those blue eyes her way. She almost started crying again as she could see he was trying so hard to make her feel better.  
  
There was no wait, so Gil quickly paid and they stepped into the gondola. As they sat down, Gil wrapped one arm around her, and she snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest. She felt safe in his strong arms and did not apologize for doing so. He let his other arm come around and rest on her shoulder, holding her close to him. The smooth waves of the water enhanced the peaceful feeling they both now felt.  
  
Gil was happy, Jessie was closer to being her old self. As they rode along, he would point out certain structures that were replicated from the avenues of Venice; he had the best sounding voice of any man she knew. He could make the life cycle of a gnat sound interesting.  
  
It was halfway through the ride when Jessie finally stopped drawing little circles on his leg and spoke, "Which one of us is more afraid of having their heart broken again?" Gil didn't have to explain the details to how he got into his situation, whatever it was, he was at the same place in the road as Jessie. She had recognized it long ago.  
  
Gil was slightly shocked that he had been outed, but the more he thought about it, the more parallels he saw between their lives. He was a workaholic and she was an activity junkie, each in their own way keeping busy and keeping people at arms length "I don't know Jess, I wish I did."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent, so much had already been revealed, the only thing that seemed fitting was to hold each other.

********************  
  
Gil parked his SUV next to Jessie's car back at the restaurant, put it in park and turned the engine off. He turned in his seat to face her. "Thank you for inviting me tonight. It was a very good dinner. I love the tie, and I do enjoy being with you."  
  
"Thank you for finally deciding to come tonight, I would just hate to think of you sitting home by yourself. And thank you for the gondola ride, you know the Italian in me just eats that stuff up."  
  
Even though it was very late and dark out, the streetlights showed the slight smiles on each other face. Gil cleared his throat and loosen his tie, it was his turn to take a chance, "Jess, would it be inappropriate.....to give you a kiss goodnight?"  
  
"No, I think it would be all right."  
  
Gil was nervous as he took hold of the back of her seat and then pulled himself towards her. She met him halfway as their lips cautiously touched and lingered for what seemed an entirety. He could just barely smell the sweet perfume that had diminished long ago, her lips were soft and moist just the way he had imagined they would be.  
  
His lips were firm but velvety, they were undemanding and fit into hers so naturally that it was the sweetest kiss Jessie ever received. Their physical connection was only one inch of slightly puckered lips, but it enticed and tempted them to further their connection.   
  
Gil broke the kiss and began to move backward into his seat when Jessie grabbed his tie and pulled him back towards her. He grasped the steering wheel with his left hand to stop the sensation of falling forward as their lips met again with more force this time. The heat of the moment started to melt the walls they had built around them. He took the opportunity to wrap his right arm around her waist and pulled her even closer as his kiss became hungrier. His head moved from side to side as he deliberately kissed her mouth from every possible angle as the desire to have her began to build within him.  
  
Jessie kept hold of his tie as her other hand slid up his leg gently squeezing as she did, her body ached to feel him in her. His heavy breathing begged her to open her mouth for his invasion.  
  
Her body was about to succumb to his request for more intimacy when her mind overrode that craving in the sake of self-preservation. She was going to hate what she was about to do, but the pain from years ago was too fresh in her memory to allow her to cross the line with Gil tonight. Jessie's hand clinched into a fist to stop her progression just above the growing bulge in his pants, she broke the kiss and gently released his tie.  
  
Gil open his eyes as a dumbfounded expression appear on his face, "What's wro." Her fingers covering his mouth muffled the end of his word.  
  
It pained her as she lightly caressed his face, kissed his lips one last time and said goodnight.  
  
He leaned against his door as she left, not knowing proper etiquette in this situation he just watched as she prepared to drive away. He could still taste her on his lips as he felt the thump of the large bass in her car being cranked up. _(If she keeps listening to that stereo that loud she'll be deaf along with me some day.)  
_  
Jessie searched for the loudest CD she had in the car, she punched up the Smashing Pumpkins on her stereo and quickly went to the track titled `Bullet With Butterfly Wings.' She turned up the volume in an attempt to have the bass drum and screaming guitar drive out all thoughts of Gil and what could have been from her mind as she drove off.  
  
_'Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage,  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved,  
Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage.'_  
  
********************  
  
Days quickly became weeks since their kiss as neither one attempted to go out of their way to see the other. They both needed some time to think about what had happened, besides the workload was heavy after Christmas. As too much time went by, Jessie knew he was avoiding her. She concluded that in the light of day Gil was probably ashamed that he had shown he had feeling and knowing her secret probably intimidated him. Why would he want to get involved with the department's heartbreaker? Jessie resolved that he knew where to find her if he really wanted to as there was no way in the world, she would be a fool for any man again.  
  
Catherine walked into the breakroom to find Greg standing up front of the other techs doing his lip-sync routine, she poured two cups of coffee and sat down to watch, she always liked a good show. Minutes later Grissom joined her at the table, they sat and talked while watching Greg. As he was talking his bows, Jessie got up and motioned him off. She flung off her lab coat and tossed it at Bobby.  
  
Gils eyes drifted to see Jessie, even though it was winter she had a black tank top on that showed off her lean shoulder and bicep muscles. The arms that could cream a softball and throw out a runner at home plate all the way from center field. He missed the simpler times they shared as he continued to look at her. The tank top was tight on her torso and dipped into her light blue hip-hugger jeans. She had a large belt that could have been transported direct from the 60's, with one end that dangled to her side.  
  
_(God she's hot!)_ Gil thought as he remembered how she felt in his arms. _(No wonder all the boys love her, I love her too.)_  
  
Jessie couldn't have choose a better song to lip-sync to Hoobastank's `Running Away.' As the music started she worked the room.  
  
_'I don't want you to give it all up, and leave you're your life collecting dust.'_  
  
She gave Gil one intense look and pointed in his direction as the room echoed the next lines.  
  
_'And I don't want you to feel sorry for me, you never gave us a chance to be.'_  
  
Her glare penetrated through his aloof exterior and coaxed him to pay attention. Catherine's voice faded away as he found himself listening to each word in the song.  
  
_'And I don't need you to be by my side, to tell me that everything's alright,  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth, you know I'd do that for you.  
Why are you running away? Why are you running away?'_  
  
Jessie could have just as easily been singing about herself or was it him? Maybe it was meant for both of them. The day after the their kiss he figured out why she didn't stay, she still felt the pain that Tony guy inflicted on her and jumping into bed with him that night probably was not the best notion for their friendship. A night of heated passion and then what, he realized they both were too messed up emotionally to have a chance at serious relationship. Gil thought it was best to not even go down that road and risk ruining their friendship, yet his ignoring her since Christmas was doing just that.  
  
Jessie swayed her head and body side to side in time with the music until the lyrics started again.  
  
_'Cause I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice,  
And I was the one who was lifting you up, when you thought your life had had enough,  
And when I get close, you turn away, there's nothing that I can do or say.'_  
  
Jessie continued putting on a show pretending to pour her heart out in her movements.   
  
_'So now I need you to tell me the truth, you know I'd do that for you._

So why are you running away? Why are you running away.'  
  
As the lyrics became more intense, Jessie's movements matched them as she pounded on her chest to make each point.  
  
_'Is it me, is it you, nothing that I can do, to make you change your mind,  
Is it me, is it you, nothing that I can do, is it a waste of time?'_  
  
Gil was transfixed watching her as each word rang in his ears; maybe it was easier to express emotions in this way. Or was he reading more into this performance than there really was? God he was confused! He knew one thing for sure, he was avoiding her and she had every right to call him on it.  
  
_'Is it me, is it you, nothing that I can do, do make you change your mind,  
So why are you running away? Why are you running away?  
What is it I've got to say, to make you admit you're afraid.  
Why are you running away?'_  
  
As the song ended Jessie gave a bow and then went around to receive her high-fives as Bobby got up for the next song. Gil's hearing picked up Catherine's voice again as he turned to her and nodded, but he had no idea what he was agreeing to.  
  
********************  
  
It was now the end of that workweek as Jessie was busy cleaning one of the chemical tanks when Warrick entered the lab. "Hey Jessie, I hate to do this so late in the shift but can you enlarge these shots ASAP?"  
  
"Sure, you know you can always sweet talk me, cause you're as smooth as a chocolate swirl. Give me some sugar."  
  
Feeling bad, Warrick didn't make her jump for her high-five this time, he kept his hand low enough for her to reach. "I thought I was your tall drink of mocha cappuccino?"   
  
"Oh, that was last month, let me see what you got." She look at the request, a total of four. "Yeah, no problem, I'll bring them over to you in a couple of hours."  
  
"Jess, they're not for me, they're for Grissom, he wants them before he goes on vacation tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I'll get them to his office ASAP. See you later my little chocolate swirl." Jessie swirled her finger around his stomach and then playfully licked her finger. Warrick smiled and shook his head then left the lab.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight Jessie turned around and fumed, _(That rat bastard, he sends Warrick to do his dirty work, then he has the nerve to skip out of town for a couple of weeks!) _Jessie had enough, she didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she had a couple of hours to figure it out.  
  
Jessie had her game plan memorized as she march down the hall, turned into Grissom's office and finally stopped right in front of his desk. With her everyday cheery voice she started, "Here's...." Gil nearly jump out of his chair as he never heard her come into his office. "...those photos you wanted enlarged."  
  
He head jerked up with a surprise look to see the envelope dangling in front of him. His fingers fumbled with his paperwork for a few moments and with a nervous smile took the envelope. He looked past her to see she closed the door behind her. Every fiber of his being filled with dread, knowing what she was capable of, he braced himself for the onslaught she surely was going to deliver to him. He knew in his heart that he deserved it for avoiding her these past few weeks.  
  
_(God what she must think of me now? Start with an apology.)_ "Jess I know.....I should have....."  
  
She waved him off as she interrupted him, "Could you do me a favor while you're on vacation?"  
  
He could feel the room had storm clouds forming so this time he tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Sure I'll try to find a seashell for you." He still had that nervous smile on his face.   
  
Jessie squinted at him as she thought, _(What the fuck is he talking about?)_ She was not going to let him detract her from her original purpose, "That would be nice."  
  
_(Ok, she's not yelling at me, maybe she's not mad at me, maybe we can go on just being friends, good friends)_ Gil relaxed a little until she continued.  
  
"But that's not what I wanted to ask you."  
  
She began to speak slowly so he understood what she was actually saying, "Listen, we both know we are attracted to each other and there's definitely some chemistry here." She motioned with her hand, "I would like you to think about, if you want to sit down and discus, the possibility of exploring these feelings."  
  
Gil bit his bottom lip as the word `feeling' bounced around the room, "I....can....do....that."  
  
Satisfied with some type of acknowledgement, Jessie walked toward the door and grabbed the handle but quickly turned around to smash a parting shot past his head. "Gil! I would hate to see you go home from your retirement party with just a gold watch to keep you company."  
  
He body flinched as if to duck from the imaginary ball she hit his way.  
  
She opened the door, "Have a nice vacation." And walked back to the photo lab.  
  
  
TBC

Chapter Five, Truth or Dare


	5. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Not my characters except Jessie.  
Feedback: If you feel inspired to.  
  
**Notes:** A new employee rattles the night shift. This Grissom if from the first season several months after he becomes unit supervisor. This story is a romance that explores feeling and emotions. Just like life, the story evolves in each chapter with ups and downs (WIP). I am not a writer by any means, so many THANKS to Peggie for adopting me.

Chapter Five

****

Truth Or Dare  
  
Gil positioned his books next to his chair on the beach. Content everything was in order, he breathed in the ocean air until it filled his lungs. He decided to take a short walk on the beach before diving into his new forensic books. He slowly walked up and down the beach taking in all the little nuances that made it a beach, and reminded him of his childhood. He looked in each direction down the beach and smiled, no one else in sight, exactly the way he liked it.  
  
Just before he could turn to go back to his chair, something caught his eye. He watched as the next wave came up onto the shore then forked in two different directions. Curiosity got the better of him as he went to see what was going on. He reached the area and knelt down to move some sand away, uncovering a good-size Muricidae (Ocenebra poulsoni) seashell. He picked it up and took it back to his chair happily thinking_. (This will make a nice peace offering to Jessie.)_  
  
All that week he sat on the beach trying to read his books, but he just couldn't concentrate on the words. The sight of the seashell always reminded him of Jessie and what she had asked him to do. A great battle raged in his head as `positive Gil' squared off with `negative Gil' each arguing their point, non-stop.  
  
Gil tried to drown the voices out with alcohol but as soon as he was sober again they were there, continuing the great debate. One night while drunk he threw the seashell as far way from his rented beach house as he could. If he didn't see it, maybe the voices would shut up and leave him alone.  
  
The next day he went outside and noticed the seashell was gone. _(Shit! What the hell happened to it!)_ He was desperate to find IT or another, to act as atonement for his pitiful behavior towards Jessie over the past month. He had realized months ago that he had become dependent on her friendship. He just had to get back in Jessie's good graces, and a goddamn T-shirt wasn't going to cut it!  
  
He searched the beach; his mind consumed with thoughts on how to save their friendship, instead of contemplating her requested favor. He spent most of the next hour looking for the shell without luck. Sorrowful, he flung himself into his chair admitting defeat. It was then, his gut started to hurt like it never did before.  
  
Gil drove into the Oceanside town that day trying to find a diversion from the very thing he was always running from. The streets and sidewalks were quiet this time of the year, after the holidays nobody had money to spend. This was the specific reason he took vacation in January; the area was always peaceful. His plans for a diversion were upset, he had forgotten that most of the little shops were closed for the month. He slowly walked up and down the streets, the gray gloomy clouds matched his mood. He stood in front of the movie theater and sighed, even it was closed.   
  
As he turned to continue his walk a negative little voice whispered to him, `It's all her fault your vacation sucks. She had no right to ask you. You're happy being alone. You don't need anyone. Everyone is the same, they all end up hurting you.'  
  
Having given up on town, Gil went back to the beach house and stared out into the ocean, allowing the pulsating rhythm of the waves to transport him into a comatose state. That evening, as the clouds parted and the sun fell in the sky, a long shadow formed way down the beach close to a piece of driftwood. Not knowing why, Gil got up out of his chair and walked towards the shadow. It wasn't until he was right on top of it that he spied a tip poking up through the sand; he fell to his knees and franticly began scooping the sand away. He wrestled Jessie's seashell out of the ground and clutched it to his chest as tears now streamed down his face. For a man so scholarly, he could not find the words to describe what he felt in his soul.  
  
Somehow the seashell was a metaphor for Jessie, it was only when he had the seashell back did he realize just how much having it around meant to him. He now understood how miserable and despondent his life would be, if he had to live without her. The hermetically sealed bottle of courage he had permanently fastened shut years ago, was finally shattered open, allowing the once imprisoned attribute to rushed out. The force in which it drenched and pounded him was equivalent to standing under a fierce waterfall. Replenished with nerve and optimism, Gil was now capable of taking the greatest gamble of his life. He would stop running, roll the dice, and once again take a chance on love.  
  
Finally `positive Gil' won the Great War. Gil spent the next few days mapping out the rest of his life and what he had to do when he got back to Vegas. The last few days of his vacation were peaceful and he was able to get one book read, now that the voices had gone away.  
  
********************  
  
Gil was filling up his car with gas for the last stretch of road he had to travel before he was back in Vegas, when a young man asked him if he knew exactly what time the Super Bowl started. He shook his head "no" then jumped into his car. _(Shit, I bet she's going to a bar for the Super Bowl!)_  
  
If he didn't talk to her before he went home, he was afraid he would chicken out and `negative Gil' would reappear. He fumbled through his briefcase, found the paper he needed and snatched his cell phone. His finger shook as he pushed the buttons, he listened as the phone rang and rang and rang.  
  
Jessie was drying her hair when the phone rang, at first she didn't hear it, but once the drier was off, it rang clear. She ran to the bedroom phone and dived across the bed, "Hello."  
  
"Hi Jessie, it's Gil."  
  
_(Gil? Gil who? I don't know anyone named Gil.)_ Her voice unsure, "Yeah??"  
  
"I was wondering if I could stop by and talk to you. That's if you don't have plans."  
  
In the background she heard a large truck rush by, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at a gas station just off I-15 about an hour out of town."  
  
_(Oh my God, its Gil from work! Why is he calling me at home, he's never called me.) _"Welll.....sure if you want to."  
  
She gave him directions and suggestions as to where to park. Jessie hung up the phone and lay in bed trying to figure out what he wanted. Gil – Vacation – Talk.  
  
"Ohhhhh!" She placed her hands over her face and let out a moan. She had asked him to think about `them' so he did and now he needed to talk to her before even going home. Her mind jumped to the most negative conclusion._ (Thanks, but no thanks, is going to be the jest of this conversation that he wants to have.)_  
  
Jessie called her friend Liz to let her know she would probably be late to the bar. She then spent the next hour trying to prepare for the inevitable. She downed a couple of shots of whiskey to take the edge off as she thought. No! She didn't fall in lovvv.....with him. No, no, no NO! She didn't do the unthinkable. Anyway she needed this job so she'd better suck it up and deal with it, besides, he was total loser, no one would date him, he's more interest in bugs than women, he's a total geek!! _(Just wait till I get to the bar, I'll find a real man or two to make me forget about him!)_  
  
Jessie paced around the condo_. (What the fuck is taking him so long!)_ She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, before she lost her composure. She put on some smoothing music and tried to meditate. Just as she was able to calm down, the doorbell rang and her blood pressure shot back up. Checking the peephole to see it was him, she took a huge breath and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Gil, come on in." He bashfully smiled as he entered the small condo and she closed the door behind him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, me coming over. Here, I found you a seashell." He held it out to her as a great prize he searched the world over for.  
  
"Thank you, it's very nice." She took it from him and set it on the counter, "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Some water would be fine. I think I'm a little dehydrated from the drive."  
  
She went into the kitchen, "So how was your vacation? It's looks like you got some sun."  
  
Gil looked around at all the photographs on her wall as he took off his coat. Looking at the enlarged images of plants and landscapes was more impressive than the small 4x6' prints he saw at work. "You take these, they're very good. Vacation was a fine, but it's nice to get back home."  
  
Jessie came out of the kitchen and handed him the glass, refusing to meet his eyes, "Sit down." She motioned to the sofa.  
  
Gil sat on the sofa as Jessie took the large chair next to it. She tried not to look at him but small glances showed his hair was longer and not combed. The ashen curls jutted out here and there, her mind drifted back to the image of his `halo' hair on her first day. _(Shit! Why does he have to be so sexy looking today of all days?) _"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Gil finished his water and was clearly nervous as he started, his hands squeezed together, "You asked me to think....."  
  
Jessie's heart sank as he confirmed were the conversation was going.  
  
His heart pounded in his chest causing his ears to be filled with the reverberation which constantly threw him off tract, "About something.....you're right."  
  
He had practice this a hundred times from California to Vegas but now the words kept getting stuck in his throat. His anxiety increased with each stutter. This was not making a very smooth or `sweep her off her feet' impression. "Well, I did think.....about it.....and..."  
  
Jessie felt her composure quickly streaming out of her body. She couldn't stand it any longer as he stammered on, she jumped up. "Jesus Christ Gil! Just spit it out! You've thought about it for a whole nanosecond, and thanks but no thanks. You've rather be alone for the rest of your miserable life than take a chance again. There it's done. Now if you could please leave so I get drunk and forget about you!"  
  
Gil shot up and grabbed her by the shoulders, frantic to turn the clock back. "No! No! No! That's not it. That's not what I was going to say at all. You've got it all wrong!  
  
He pressed her down onto the sofa and sat next to her; cupping her face with his hands so she could not look away. "I was trying to say, although not very well. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to be together, to make it work. I want you in my life..... I need you in my life..... Jess, do you want to give it a try?"  
  
Jessie couldn't believe what she was hearing, was the whiskey distorting her mind? She looked deep into his eyes, his soul confirming he was telling the truth. Her right hand came up and covered his hand, which was still on her face. Her eyes closed to allow his gentle touch to re-ignite her craving for him. As Jessie opened her eyes and smile crept across her face, "Of course I do."  
  
Gil breathed a sigh of relief and softly smiled as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. All his anxiety drained away replaced with the warmth and opulence their friendship always gave him. Jessie hugged him back, comfortable with her decision, she released the past that had tormented her for so long and finally welcomed love into her life.  
  
They held each other for long time, allowing the significance of their words sink in. Gil nuzzled her cheek and keeping her close began kissing her face softly. He continued down to her ear and lightly brushed his lips over it, sending chills down her spine. When he tried to move to her other ear, Jessie caught his lips with hers and renewed their kiss from a month ago.   
  
It seemed like ages since that kiss, so a slow, sensuous kiss allowed them to get reacquainted. His hands began to roam over her back sending hot sparks into her where his fingers lightly messaging. Her right hand caressed the back of his neck as the other steadily and gently squeezed up his leg. Gil's mind tried to keep up with action but his body had no problem and recognized the familiar touching sensation. His arousal was instantaneous, so when Jessie reached her destination, his full erection was straining against the fabric. Ever so lightly with the tips of her fingers, she felt the contours of his manhood, reading him like a book of Braille, one inch at a time. His breathing sharply increased along with his excitement, there was no doubt where she was taking this.  
  
His hands gravitated to her breast, finally feeling how ample and heavy they were. Jessie sighed, pushing herself into his hands as she encouraged him to come along on this journey of exploration with her. He let her take the lead, believing she was more adept in these matters. He just didn't want to blunder this or disappoint her.  
  
Jessie used her whole palm to delicately rub him as she smiled to herself. _(If he only knew what I was doing.)_ What she was doing, besides making him extremely horny, was strategically positioning the base of her hand and measuring to the tip of her finger. He surpassed the length of her hand. When Jessie gave him a firm squeeze, Gil open his mouth and moaned allowing her to trace his mouth with her tongue as the kiss progress.  
  
Jessie had been running her other hand through his hair; it was thick yet soft and felt so good. In one motion she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him hard to her mouth that now waited wide open for him. Given the `green light' Gil didn't waste time as he plunge his tongue deep into her for total exploration; Jessie did the same to him causing both to emit muffled moans.  
  
Long suppressed desires took over his body, making him act more quickly then in the car. In a subconscious effort to keep her from running this time, Gil pushed his body weight into her, sending her backward on the sofa as he followed. The furious action of their mouths and tongues sent Gil's pelvis grinding into Jessie in mock intercourse. Jessie only encouraged his behavior by squeezing his butt firmly as she pushed him into her. She wrapped one leg around him to bring him closer, if that was possible, to feel every part of his body all at once. She pulled his shirt out and reached under to feel his hot and now sweaty bare chest before running her hands up and down his sides.  
  
He shoved one hand down her sweatpants and squeezed her butt lifting her up to meet each of his intensified thrusts. Jessie was enjoying his primal zeal, but the mild mannered doctor was quickly becoming a raging bull and if they were going to enjoy the night, she had better get him under control.  
  
When he moved his mouth to her neck, it gave her a chance to get his attention. "Gil.....Gil...Gil!" With the last she pulled his head up from her, "Do you have someplace else you have to be?"  
  
He pushed himself slightly up, and blinked at her not quiet understanding the question, "No?"  
  
"So what's your hurry?" Her hand caressed his cheek, "Slow down sweetie, we have all night."  
  
He gave her an embarrassed smile. She was right, he had to get a grip and be a little more composed, but God, she can make him horny!  
  
Jessie gave him her heartwarming smile to put him at ease as she took hold of his one hand and entwined his finger with hers, "Come with me, doctor." She led him into the bedroom, which glowed a brilliant orange from the setting sun.  
  
She stopped next to the bed; Gil came up behind her and embraced her in a bear hug as he kissed her neck, lingering here and there before moving to the other side. His hands moved under her sweatshirt to feel her smooth naked skin and squeeze her breasts, his hands roamed freely, never stopping anywhere. Jessie reached behind with both arms, pressing her hands into his thighs, she pushed him closer to her so she could keep feeling his erection as she rub against him.  
  
Jessie guided Gil's right hand to the zipper on her sweatshirt and helped him slowly pull it down. He removed it from her body so he could kiss, lick and taste her skin; which was warm against his lips. His hands continued to move all around, one massaged a breast and the other plunged into her pants seeking her mound. With one arm Jessie reached behind her head to grab his, exposing more of her neck to him. He took it, kissing every inch available while he slid his finger into her, getting a preview of her hot, wet heaven. She gripped his hair tighter as his gradual fondling had the power to make her body a fully aroused inferno.   
  
He pushed her sweatpants down for her to remove. He spun her around and cupped each breast into his hands, they looked deep into the others eyes. Jessie saw that furious look and now knew its true meaning, his burning desire to have her. She met his intense gaze with her own salacious craving to possess him.  
  
Jessie groaned as he took the width of his tongue and ran it around each breast. She clasped her hands around his neck for support but he easily held her weight with one arm. Giving equal time to lick and suck each nipple as he savored feeling her excitement in his mouth. After running laps around her breasts he ran his tongue up the middle of her chest, neck, face and ending in a sizzling kiss.  
  
Their tongues danced inside each other mouths as Jessie unbuttoned Gil's shirt and pulled it off. Having waited so long his hands now refused to leave her for a second, holding, touching and caressing her anywhere he could. She rubbed his chest, then down to his biceps and back up again. Next her hands ran down his abdomen and undid his belt and zipper. He kicked off his shoes. She dipped one hand into his pants to feel him in the flesh. Gil broke their long sensuous kiss as he abruptly gasped at the sensation of her stroking the length of him. His body surged as the full intensity of electrical current they played with for the past year now filled ever inch of him.  
  
With his head tilted backwards, Jessie kissed his neck then slowly moved down his chest where she felt his heart beating an aria that was composed purely for her. She twisted his pants and briefs together around her fingers so as she pulled them down they came as a unit and flung them aside. Jessie place one hand over his abdomen and the other on the back of his leg, just as he had done to her earlier, she ran her whole tongue up and down his shaft. Like a Popsicle on a hot summer Vegas day, Gil melted under her touch, his knees weakened and his mind floated into the cosmos.  
  
His body screamed at him to get it out of first gear and hit mach overdrive, but he strained to keep control. Before she could go too far, Gil pulled her back up to him and gave her a full kiss. "Jessie, I lov" She covered his mouth with her hand; he pulled her hand away and started again. "But Jess, I."  
  
Once again she stopped him; she didn't want to ruin the experience with mushy sentiment. They only had one chance for their first time and she wanted to savor the unleashed lust that now flowed freely between them. "Not now." She whispered into his ear, "Tell me how much you want me."  
  
God he didn't have enough words in his vocabulary to express what he felt for her. Anything he said would be insufficient. Intellectually, he knew what she needed to hear. In an attempt to speak from his heart, he pulled her closer to him with a solid grasp, so she could feel as well as hear. He alternated hisses in each ear and threw in kisses in-between as his longing passion started to overcome him. "God I want you.....I always wanted you.....I've dreamed of this moment.....Jess, I want you sooo much.....I must have you."  
  
With that, he lifted her up onto the bed and knelt between her thighs. There was no time for foreplay now. Jessie's tender smile and outstretched arms encouraged him to enter. Gil lowered himself down to her, their lips met at the same time he penetrated into her tight womb; he was slow and gentle to allow her to adjust to his size. She clutched his shoulders as he went deeper into her causing her to moan into his mouth. Once he was fully inside her, his lustfulness subsided, a peaceful feeling came over him, as it felt so unbelievably natural for them to be together like this.  
  
As the movement became easier, Jessie met each of his smooth thrusts with her own; her hands moved up and down his sides and back in a tender and affectionate caress. Her sensitive embrace pleasantly surprised Gil, as he always imaged she would be rough with men. To feel this beautiful woman around him in the most intimate way, while at the same time desiring him, geeky Gil, was completely overwhelming, "Ohhh! Jess." Were the only words that he was able to whisper in her ear through his elated panting.  
  
She couldn't get enough of him and turned his head back to her to kiss his slightly opened mouth. He happily gave himself to her, to do as she pleased. As he retreated she clamped down on him increasing the pressure on his shaft, each time he would groan in sweet agony. Neither rushed the pace, instead they lived in the moment and discovered how it felt as their bare skin touched. How their sweat tasted as it mixed. How the sounds of their moans produced a luscious melody.  
  
He filled her like no other man had, not just physical but spiritually and emotionally, this was nirvana. Months of fantasizing about him accelerated her arousal, sending rapid moans from her lips as an orgasm flooded over her body. Jessie clutched him so tight he couldn't move, instead he was able to savor the sensation as she quiver under him. A feeling of relief washed through him, he was apprehensive that he would be inadequate with a woman like Jessie. With that awareness, he was bombarded with a magnitude of feelings and emotions. Before tonight he never speculated making love with a person you loved, could be such an exquisite experience.  
  
Jessie relaxed her grip and sighed into his ear, "Ohh Gil, I could fall so hard for you."  
  
The words hit him like a ton of bricks. There it was, in her voice, no more hiding it. His heart soared, he then knew, Jessie loved him, the same way he loved her. His words just drifted out, "Jess, I'll be there to catch you."  
  
The gates to a new way to live and new ways to experience life itself were thrown open for the companionable friends. The once self impose lonely hearts, who held a death grip on their individual heartaches for so long, that each forgot what pure joy felt like as it rushed through the body were awe struck. Having eliminated those nagging negative voices, both could now feel the heavenly gift of pure ecstasy as it spiraled around them, encircling them in a blanket of love and bringing them closer together on every level.  
  
The whole world stopped as the two looked lovingly into each other's eyes. What they saw was the universe in all its glory! The uniqueness of a snowflake, the perfection of a flower, the raw beauty of the desert, the brilliant colors of a sunset and the unconditional love they felt for each other.  
  
Their affectionate knowing smiles mirrored each other. No words needed to be spoken when a connection that cannot be described, says all there is to say. Their lips delicately touched in a kiss that set the foundation for an everlasting union. The slow sensuous rhythm of their bodies matched the lovemaking their tongues were expressing, as neither wanted this moment to ever end. Their hands roamed over the other's body as they continued to kiss while easing themselves gradually into each other, trying to prolong the experience of finally being one in body and soul.  
  
When Jessie wrapped her legs around him and arched her back allowing for the deepest penetration; Gil was unable to contain himself any longer, he increased the pace, yearning to feel his release deep within her. Jessie's satiny voice whispered encouragement for him to attain bliss. When she started sucking on his bottom lip, Gil was taken over the edge; he buried his head into her shoulder as a low moaned from deep in his soul synchronize with his climax. Jessie pulled him close to feel his full, powerful ejaculation gush into her. Gil's chest heaved and he gasped for breath while Jessie stroked his hair and lightly kissed his ear again and again until he was closer to his normal respiratory rate.  
  
Finally coming back to reality, Gil rolled over on his back. Jessie turned to lay across his chest and look into her love's eyes, even in the dimly light room she could see they had new, distinct and deeper sparkle. He smiled weakly and lightly caressed her cheek with a finger, "Ms. West, I have to concur with your assessment, we do have chemistry."  
  
Jessie stroked his chin and smiled, "Professor, I'm so happy you decided to investigate my observations."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Jessie and hugged her tightly. Without speaking, each thought the same thing. They were fortunate they became friends first, giving themselves the time to extinguish the demons that ruled their lives for so long and allowing this moment to be oh-so-special.  
  
********************  
  
Twenty hours later, it was early afternoon as Gil and Jessie embraced each other by the front door. In that short time they explored each other bodies, made love several times, and set the ground rules to nourish this new phase in their relationship. First and foremost was keeping their relationship a secret at work. Not wanting to be the topic of gossip, they agreed to strict rules concerning their interactions at work; absolute no physical touching; no going out of their way to see each other and no arriving or leaving work together.  
  
On a more personal level, since they both had been on their own for so long, it was agreed they would take it slow and not merge households. Time would allow them to become more comfortable with having another person in their private lives. Hoping to avoid time conflicts, they agreed not to see or sleep with each other during the workweek, only on weekends and days off. This somewhat unusual arrangement would allow Gil to continue working as he always had, without the unnecessary burden of remembering a date or getting too distracted. Jessie had a full schedule away from work and with softball season soon approaching, she didn't want to slack off at the gym.  
  
Jessie sighed, "I'm afraid once you walk out the door I'm going to wake up to find this has been a dream."  
  
He nuzzled his cheek to hers, "It does feel like a dream, one of those fairy tales, but I assure you, it is real." Gil kissed her with all the passion left in him. "And you have the seashell as proof."  
  
He hugged her one more time before turning to the door to leave, he had much to do before work, like unpack still. As he opened the door she caught his arm, "One more thing." She gave him a stern look as she ran her hand through his thick curls, "Don't you dare go and get your hair cut."  
  
"Why?" His look was unassuming, he was a man who didn't recognize his own sexuality.  
  
Jessie breathed into his ear, "You are sooo damned hot with it like this." At the same time running her hand up through it one last time, "And you wouldn't want to spoil the weekend." She gave him a mischievous smile.  
  
His face turned crimson red, as he choked out, "I won't." _(God can she make me blush at a drop of a hat!)_  
  
********************  
  
It was well into the work night when they passed each other in the hallway, even though he was walking with Sara, Gil boldly stopped Jessie and asked, "Jessie, have you had any good dreams lately?"  
  
Sara watched the strange exchange a few feet way, with her hands on her hips. She was unable to comprehend why in the world Grissom would bother to talk to her. How could a man of his status lower himself to speak to that lab rat bimbo?   
  
As they looked at each other, their eyes came alive and gleamed as memories of earlier that day filled their minds. Jessie knew all the gossip concerning Sara and became slightly uncomfortable. Despite Sara's glaring, she trusted Gil and played along. "Ahh, well yes I have. In fact they have been out of this world. Cosmic you could say.....How about you?" She strained hard to keep straight face.  
  
He lifted his pen as to make a point, "You know, I have had the best dreams lately, I guess I really did need a vacation." He gave her a wink and then returned back to Sarah.  
  
Jessie continued on her way shaking her head_. (He's sooo bad!)_  
  
Sarah gave him a queer look, "Dreams?"  
  
As they continued down the hall Gil told her some bullshit about a metaphysical lecture on dreams that Jessie went to. He knew as soon as he mentioned metaphysical, Sara would tune him out – it's so unscientific. Gil chuckled to himself; this is going to be fun, no one suspected they were friends, let alone lovers.  
  
********************  
  
That first week went by painfully slow as each somewhat dutifully kept to the agreement about their behavior at work. Yet behind each slight smile or nod, there was now a ton of meaning; each time they made eye contact there was now an ocean of feeling and emotions that washed through them.  
  
On Thursday evening, Gil was in the photo lab writing a note to have some photos enlarged when Jessie returned from break. With no one around he was feeling mischievous and did his best to talk her into a quick kiss in the darkroom. Jessie knew better than to even consider it. There was no way it would be just a quick kiss, at this stage in a new relationship, craving the other was constant. She held firm and kicked him out of her lab for his own good.  
  
When she delivered his photos a few hours later she handed him the envelope and gave him a wink. Gil opened it up, and he found a little note folded up, on the inside were the words, `A Stolen Kiss' with the impression of her lips pressed into the paper. His heart fluttered and a sly smile sneaked out of his composed expression. When Warrick walked into his office Gil quickly hid the note in his pocket.  
  
While Warrick talked to him about a case, Gil's mind drifted off, Jessie was such as sweetheart, any man would be proud to be with her. He couldn't understand why in the world that Tony guy cheated on her, it was incomprehensible, but a precious windfall for him. Warrick recognizing he wasn't paying attention asked, "Grissom! Did you hear anything I just said?"  
  
"No, could you start over." It was Gil's standard line to everyone when he didn't pay attention to what they were saying.  
  
All that week everyone who walked into the photo lab was greeted to Fleetwood Mac and other love songs emanating from Jessie's stereo instead of the hard rock artist she usually played. She explained away her extra good mood with a bullshit story of a guy she met at the bar during the Super Bowl. Even Sara couldn't ruin Jessie's mood that week. Jessie sat at her desk filling out paperwork when a film canister came flying across the desk. She turned to see from where the film came from to see Sara. Jessie looked her up and down, but remained silent.  
  
Not meaning for it to hit the desk so hard, Sara tried to explain, "If you didn't have that stereo so loud, you might hear when someone walks in."  
  
Jessie normally avoided speaking to Sara, but this time her silly mood made her daring. She leaned back in her chair as she sweetly smiled, "I'm sorry you don't like love songs."  
  
"Is that what you call that noise?"  
  
Jessie chuckled, "Oh, that's right, you don't have time to date or fall in love. You're just too busy living here 24/7."  
  
"That's not true! Unlike you, I'm.....I'm more selective." Sara crossed her arms in front of her thinking she had the superior position regarding men.  
  
"Really, and what is your type? Maybe I can help you, I know a lot of men in town."  
  
Sara didn't hide her look of disgust at the lifestyle she thought Jessie lead. "I'm not surprised. For your information, I don't need your help. I serious doubt you would know any men who were intelligent, well read…."  
  
Jessie cut her off, "Ohh, you mean BORING, devoid of passion, limp in bed. Gee, does anyone here fit that bill?"

Sara was aghast that Jessie dared hint to her face the office gossip. Jessie smirked as she saw she was hitting too close for comfort. It was obvious by Sara's reaction that after all this time, she still had a crush on Grissom.  
  
Sara snipped, "Just get those to me ASAP, this is a hot case I'm working." She turned on her heels and left in a fluster.

Jessie rocked back in her chair and laughed_. (What a geekess!)_  
  
As much as they tried to act normal that first week, the high of being in love made Jessie and Gil distracted and they acted eccentric. But to their advantage, no one saw them together, so no one in the building put two and two together.  
  
***************************  
  
As the sun rose Saturday morning Jessie had completed all her work and cleaned up in order to punch out on time. She got to her condo a half-hour before Gil arrived; she was in a silky bathrobe as she forcefully pulled him into the condo. Not being with each other during the week only heightened the burning craving to experience ecstasy again.  
  
Like two frenzy teenagers, their mouths crashed into each other with bruising force; they pawed, squeezed and clutched each other in a quest to makeup for a week of suppressed behavior. Jessie tore at his belt and he yanked her robe aside to devoured her breast. They only managed to get his pants off before Gil pinned her against the front door and ravaged her the way he had fantasized at the Christmas party. With Jessie, for the first time in his life, he felt unrestricted to express himself so amorously and unhindered. Her cries of pleasure fueled his verve and his lovemaking, which to her amazement still held a gentle quality that demonstrated his earnest love for her.  
  
An hour later they sat in bed after a more romantic encounter, Gil sat up against the backboard with his legs propped up to support Jessie as she faced him, their fingers played together.  
  
"So what are these `gang signs' you're flashing me behind everyone's back? You're going to get us busted."  
  
His low chuckle confirmed his naughty behavior that week. He relished their secret and took every opportunity to do something behind co-workers backs.  
  
"Oh, you mean this." Gil raised his right hand as he extended his pinky and index finger as his thumb went out to the side as he tried to look innocent.  
  
"That's one of them." Jessie didn't detract her look from his face, "What are you up to?"  
  
"I was just telling you what you would not let me say last Sunday." His mischievous grin taunted her.  
  
"And that would be?" Her tone dared him to speak it out loud.  
  
Gil spoke each word freely as he signed it. He raised his pinky, " I..." he switched so now his index finger was extended up as his thumb pointed out, " Love..." lastly he switched again so his thumb and pinky pointed outward, "You."   
  
Jessie took his hand and kissed each finger, "Tell me again."  
  
This time Gil went back to the first sign as he spoke, "I love you...I love you...Ms. West, I love you."  
  
"Show me the sign for the letter G." He quickly showed her. Jessie raised her hand and with her palm facing her she pointed only her index finger across her chest, "Gil, I" she continued signing as he had done just minutes ago, "Love…..You."

  
His eyes turned a little misty, the only other person who ever signed that to him was his mother. He took her raised hand and pulled her to him, the kiss was long and sweet as their tongues caressed imitating the movements of their hands on each other's face and bodies. Their spoken declaration wasn't earth shattering, but more along the lines of, a matter of fact and comforting. It seems despite their strenuous attempts to ignore and fight it, some time in the last year they actually fell in love.  
  
With their foreheads resting on each other Jessie asked, "Does anyone else at work know how to sign?" She placed her hand on his chest and pressed in the `I love you' sign.  
  
"No, I don't think so, just me. Why?"  
  
"Teach me more." Her tone was almost a plea, "I like communicating with you like this, especially across a room, I want to be naughty with you."  
  
"Sure, I would love to teach you more, but I won't teach you the dirty words for you to torture me with." They both laughed as they rolled around the bed.  
  
Jessie pinned Gil down as she straddled him, "You know I would never torture you in public." She straightened up and took one of his hands and kissed his palm. Her tone was low and sexy as she went on, "But in private, you're all mine." She licked his palm with her whole tongue causing him to squirm under her. She then slowly sucked each finger one by one as he moaned at each sensation.  
  
Through his labored breathing he squeaked out. "Jess.....your going to kill me.....remember we have all weekend."  
  
She stopped and leaned down to his ear, "I know, I just wanted to torture you a little. It's time for breakfast anyway."  
  
Gil wrapped his arms around her before she could get up, "Uhh ohh, what did I get myself into?"  
  
Jessie licked his cheek, "No doubt, the time of your life." She gave him a full kiss on the lips.  
  
All he could do was whimper into her mouth. It never occurred to him when he was on the beach planning the rest of his life, that this woman had the power to turn him into Jell-O with just a smile, a touch or a word. He couldn't turn back nor did he want to, he cherished the feeling of being in love and the way that Jessie exuberantly loved him back.  
  
  
TBC

Chapter Six, The First Date


	6. The First Date

Disclaimer: Not my characters except Jessie.  
Feedback: If you feel inspired to.  
  
**Notes:** A new employee rattles the night shift. This Grissom if from the first season several months after he becomes unit supervisor. This story is a romance that explores feeling and emotions. Just like life, the story evolves in each chapter with ups and downs (WIP). I am not a writer by any means, so many THANKS to Peggie for adopting me.
    
    Chapter Six

****

The First Date  
  
For their first Saturday together, Jessie planned to make her special recipe of Veal Parmesan before taking Gil midnight bowling. It didn't take much to talk him into it earlier in the week since he wanted to experience the world that Jessie lived in. With her, he felt he was given a second chance in life to do things he never had or made the time for because he was either working or studying.  
  
Jessie woke up late that afternoon and quietly took a shower before starting dinner, allowing Gil to sleep in. With the salad made, the marinara sauce cooking and the veal waiting in the refrigerator, Jessie went outside to roast some peppers on the grill.  
  
A well-rested and freshly showered Gil greeted Jessie when she came back in with the cooked peppers. She gave him a quick kiss as she walked by. After setting the paper bag of peppers on the counter, she turned back to give him a good hard look. He stood in the living room barefoot, wearing a pale green shirt that was tucked into a light blue pair of jeans.  
  
Her intense gaze unnerved him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just think we need a new rule." Jessie walked back to him and patted his rump, "On weekends, you're only allowed to wear jeans."  
  
With a confused look, Gil asked, "Why?"  
  
"For starters, you look so relaxed and oh-so-yummy in them." Jessie took her other hand and grabbed the front of his jeans. "But more importantly, they show off your package nicely."  
  
Gil blushed as he slightly shook his head. "Well, I'm glad to hear you have no complaints." He slid his arms around Jessie waist and continued, "But it's not fair."   
  
Jessie clasped her hands around his neck, "What's not fair?"  
  
"I can't make a rule for you. You're sexy no matter what you wear or don't wear."  
  
Jessie slightly shook her head, "Who knew the shy doctor had such a silver tongue?"  
  
"You just bring it out of me." He lifted her slightly off the ground and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
As he the let her back down, his mouth found hers again and ever so lightly traced its shape. His one hand moved under her Chicago Bulls sweater and felt her bare back. _(Ohh my, no bra!)_ His other hand cupped her head as he gingerly sucked her bottom lip. Jessie opened her mouth to kiss him back but he took control and pushed her tongue back with his as he filled her mouth. He pleasantly explored every part of her mouth with his tongue causing Jessie to sigh again and again at the wonderful sensations he was creating for her. When Gil felt her relax her hold, he cradled her even more to him as he supported her weight in order for her to become lost in his muscular embrace. It was more than a kiss, it was his soul taking a part of her as he gave a part of himself to her.  
  
He parted his mouth from hers and looked loving into her eyes, after a long moment Jessie smiled. "I know your secret."  
  
Gil smiled back at her. "What secret?"  
  
Jessie smirked and explained, "I seem to remember, you moaning and groaning once about how many of your dates were either disasters or duds. So with that kind of tract record, how did you become such a fantastic kisser not to mention lover?"  
  
Gil knew he was caught, it was hard to hide anything from her, but he tried to cover up anyway. "I guess, I'm just a natural." He shrugged his shoulders hoping it would help him look innocent.  
  
Jessie giggled, "Not that I doubt you, but, you know I know. Don't you?"  
  
Gil hung his head down and looked up at her with the guiltiest of looks. "I guess."  
  
Jessie lifted his head up with her finger and smiled warmly at him. "Gil, I'm not judging you or even complaining. Hell, I might even bake her some cookies to say thank you."  
  
Gil softly smiled to make light of his embarrassment. "You would have to bake a lot cause it was always someone different each time, and you would have to mail them, because I never visited any establishments in or around Vegas." He raised a finger to quiet her so he could finish. " But it was never as often as you might think. Remember, I'm a workaholic."  
  
Jessie tickled his belly, "Mister, you're just lucky you live in a state that allows prostitution."  
  
His eyes still showed he was ashamed about his past so Jessie took his hands. "Come here." She led him to the sofa where they sat down and faced each other. "We agreed that to make sure this relationship had a chance to work, we would both be honest and feel free to talk about anything."  
  
Gil nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you my miserable dating history. After Tony, I would date guys no problem, but as soon as I sensed they were getting all serious and stuff, I would dump them in a flash. I never allowed myself to become emotionally attached, it was my way of preventing any man from being able to control or to hurt me again. After several years of doing that, I came up with a new trick. To eliminate the breakup scene that was always messy, I started getting together with the tourists. Once they left town, I never had to hear from them again. But, that got old real fast, the meaningless sex left me with a larger hole in my soul each time, so a few years ago I stopped altogether." Jessie held up her finger and continued, "But it was never as many men as you think. Yes, I know a lot of guys around town, but not many got beyond just being a friend."  
  
A long minute went by and Gil finally spoke, "Jess, I really do understand, it's an empty feeling in here." He held his fist to his chest, "I never knew it was there until you came along and filled it for me."  
  
"Sweetie, you know you did the same for me." Jessie lightly kissed his cheek.  
  
Gil decided to tease her for a change using the familiar argument in the building of lab techs versus CSI's. "Are you sure you don't want to become a CSI? You're good at reading people and that could be a real asset to the team." He already knew the answer so it was hard to hide his mischievous smirk.  
  
"No way!" Jessie playfully pushed him in the chest. "The hours on that job suck big time. Besides, I hear the boss is a mean slave-driver."  
  
Gil grab her waist and pulled her on top of him, "Is that what they say about me?" Then started kissing her neck.  
  
"Don't try and pretend you don't know what they say behind your back. I see how you love scaring them into submission!"  
  
"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just serious and I expect 100 percent of effort, that's all. Besides, now I have a tech in my corner to give me all the juicy details to their gossip." He went back to kissing her shoulder as he pulled her sweater out of the way. He never saw her grin to warn him of the tease that was coming.  
  
"Are you asking me to be your `deep throat'?"  
  
Gil stopped and groaned, "Ohhh, why did you have to go and say that?"  
  
Jessie teased his damp curls as she teased him, "What's the matter, the boss-man is getting horny before dinner?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Jessie continued to tease him, "Hmmm, just what do I think?" She rubbed his groin that was quickly getting harder by the moment. "But the real answer is in, what do I feel?"  
  
"Jessieeee." The desperation in his voice begged her to stopped teasing him and release him from the confines of the unforgiving material that imprisoned him.  
  
She let out a loud sigh to over exaggerate, "Well, I wouldn't want you all uncomfortable at the dinner table. Unable to enjoy the fabulous meal I SLAVED over for so long." Her mouth tickled his ear while she undid the button to his pants and then pulled the zipper down allowing room for her hand to massage him.  
  
She gave a quick kiss on his cheek before she slid off the sofa and kneeled before him. She yanked his pants down and off giving her access to his lower body. Jessie rubbed his legs, each time allowing her fingers to climb a few inches higher while her thumbs glazed over his sensitive inner thighs. When her thumbs brushed against his scrotum, his body flinched and his pulse accelerated throughout his body.  
  
While he could still think clearly, he wonder, did she just love to torment him by going so slow or was it his appetite for her that kept his passion lit, consequently making him impatient. He had no doubt she'd give him a heart attack one day.  
  
Jessie unbuttoned his shirt and moved the fabric to his sides. Gil grabbed her hands to keep from grabbing her head. Jessie traced the contours of his engorged member with her tongue, up and down, and side to side, feeling his hot flesh searing her tongue. His hands tightened on hers when she slowly starting taking all of him into her mouth, staking claim to him now and forever. Never one to back down from a challenge, Jessie thought what would be the longest a `professional' would go and decided to lengthen that time by at least double. She was going to make sure he would never think of looking at another woman when she got done with him.  
  
Jessie delicately sucked him, enjoying the taste of the pre-fluid that began to leak out. Gil's impatience faded away as usual once he came under Jessie's enchanted spell of love; he lost all sense of time and place. She continued to go down on him and slowly pull up to run a tongue around his head before swallow more of him the next time. His sighs and moans told her she was on the right track and after some time proceeded to phase two. She pulled her right hand away from his and starting stroking in rhythm with her sucking, with his free hand, he lazily played with her hair.  
  
His mystic journey into the cosmos was jerked to an end when Jessie starting phase three. She firmly held his balls while forcefully sucking him. His eyes opened in amazement when she took all of him and kept him there, he could feel her throat muscles tighten as she swallowed increasing the intensity around him. She released him only long enough to catch a breath before taking all of him again; he gasped at the stimulation. He breathing became ragged and his stomach quivered, as an orgasm was about to take over but Jessie blocked any release by firmly squeezing him. He was speechless as she held him in purgatory, stuck between his fiery craving for more and the cool bliss of release. His mind and body reeled from the new and unfamiliar, unable to decide what he wanted. After a long period passed, Jessie decided for him and released her stranglehold to drink his seed.  
  
Instead of making him mellow, Jessie had unknowingly ignited a scorching urge in his soul. Desperate to be close to her, to become part of her, to make her as euphoric as he was. He pulled her up to him and pulled off her sweater. He kissed her stomach repeatedly, his lips feeling the dense muscle fibers just under the lustrous skin. Gil's arms wrapped around her firmly, he loved the fact that he could hug her tightly and not worry about breaking her. Jessie was more muscular than most women were, but genetics didn't allow her to be bulky like a bodybuilder.  
  
He moved upward, trailing his tongue to taste the faint salt from perspiration that mixed with the blend of herbal soap. He kissed and sucked her breast sending chills and flutters through out Jessie's body. Her moaning was a sweet melody to his ears begging for more. With his strong arms, Gil turned both of them on the sofa, and laid himself on top of Jessie, as his kisses became insatiable.   
  
In between kisses Jessie asked, "Where did this second wind come from?"  
  
Almost breathless, Gil answered, "I don't know. I think it's still the first."  
  
Jessie was impressed.   
  
Gil sat up and pulled his shirt off. Giving himself time to catch his breath he gingerly undid her pants zipper before a wave of passion crashed down on him and immediately he leaned down to kiss her stomach and then over to a hip. He blew a hot breath into her crotch before sitting back up to remove her pants. He caressed her bent leg and he ran a finger along the ridge of her thigh muscle as he looked warmly down at her. A small part of his stubborn, analytical mind still couldn't conceive that they were together and that she actually loved him. This was too good to be true.   
  
Gil started at her bent knee and kissed his way up her leg as his hands gently move up ahead of his lips clearing a path to his final target. His light kisses on her inner thighs made Jessie pant with anticipation, his tongue tickled her lips before plunging into her. He tasted her completely before his fingers replace his tongue. After a few minutes Jessie called to him, Gil came up and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but you've spoiled me and now there's only one thing that will satisfy me."  
  
Surprise was written all over his face, "Really?"  
  
"Ahhhh haaaa."  
  
Gil gulped, "That's important information to know, and I do so much want to keep you satisfied."  
  
Jessie pulled his head down to her and kissed him affectionately. Gil moved her one leg further off the sofa allowing an un-obstructive admittance to their impending union. His gingerly slid into her, he was slow and gentle with her, as she was with him.  
  
The mature lovers seldom did anything quickly. The sizzling passion they felt was almost always tempered by the desire to enjoy and prolong the experience. Each had waited a long time for their beloved, therefore unhurried and spiritually expressive lovemaking was the only appropriate way to affirm the bond of love they shared. Both knew the universe bestowed upon them the greatest gift in life, love. When they were together, their acknowledgment of this tremendous gift was expressed through tender affection, heartfelt sentiment, and respect that any two people can show each other.  
  
********************  
  
Later that evening at the bowling ally they played different arcade games while waiting for a lane to open. Between the wine at dinner and the booze they were now consuming, they laughed like two adolescents at their gaming efforts.   
  
Jessie leaned over Gil's shoulder as he sat at a machine. "Come on, you never played PacMan before? What planet have you been living on?"  
  
"Shhhhh, you'll break my concentration." Finding a game he liked, Gil got hooked instantly and wouldn't let her take a turn at the machine. He moved his body to the right then left to match the movement of the joystick, thinking it would help evade the monsters from eating his little PacMan.  
  
Jessie smiled at his enjoyment and pointed out the bad guys that were about to sneak up on his little PacMan. He finally had to stop when they were called to a lane. He spun around in the stool and look up at Jessie, the gleam in his eyes and the big smile on his face made him look like a little kid who just discovered something new. "That's more fun than racing roaches."  
  
Jessie burst out laughing, "God, I would hope so!" She remembered how excited he would get talking about the weird bug races he went to. "You and those fricking roaches! This year we're painting racing stripes on them, at least this way they they'll look cool when they lose."  
  
Gil joined her, laughing as he imagined the look on everyone's face when he walked in with a hot girlfriend and cool pinstriped roaches. "Hey, don't make fun of them, they try hard."  
  
"They try hard?" Jessie wiped a tear away. "Gil, they're fricking bugs! What, you got them on a exercise program this year?"  
  
"No, but that's a good idea!"  
  
Jessie had to lean on Gil to keep from falling down to her knees from laughing so hard at his last statement. He was just weird enough to make those big old roaches of his run on a treadmill. As the two leaned on each other and roared laughing, everyone in the game room thought they both were totally tanked, but they were far from it and it was just the first of many amusing times together on a date.  
  
Once settled in on a lane Jessie went about showing him the ropes. She encouraged him each time to do well and gave him a high-five when he got a spare. When he finally got a strike Jessie greeted him with a hug and a kiss. Gil thoroughly enjoyed the attention she lavished on him.  
  
As they walked back to her car, Gil revealed how much fun he had and that being with her, made him feel like a kid again. He sheepishly confessed that, unlike her, he never participated in after school activities, proms, or any other thing most kids did.  
  
For well over a year since becoming unit supervisor, Gil had oscillated between who he used to be and what the new responsibilities were making him become. On this evening, his **two distinct moods were permanently separated**. When at work he would be Grissom, the serious science geek. When with Jessie he would be Gil, the fun-loving geek.  
  
Jessie had an inspiration, she remembered how he squirmed at her baseball story. Why not combine that with a little love in the backseat. She drove up into the low hills overlooking Vegas to a lookout point. She parked the car and told him to get in the back seat. He protested about the small confines of the backseat and how someone might see them.  
  
"Hush, you worry too much and besides the windows are tinted." She straddled him and started to whisper in his each. "I know you like my disco demolition story. Do you want to hear it again? Do you want to show me how horny it makes you?"  
  
Gil's anticipation had already been working on him. He had spent the last hour and half looking at her behind that fit nicely into white bell-bottom jeans this evening. He ran his finger through her hair, inhaling her scent, he breathed his response into her ear. "Uhhh haaa."  
  
She softly spoke into his ear so he could feel how the words sounded as they left her mouth. "First, we have to get these pants off." Jessie kissed him as she undid his button and zipper. She pulled at his hips to get him to lift them up so she could pull the pants out of the way. The whole time her mouth never left him, kissing every part of his mouth, face and neck. She moved to his ear and whispered to help her.  
  
His excitement made his finger tremble. Once she was free of her pants she returned to his ear and started to weave a mesmerizing tale, her soft voice enchanted him. "Relax, close your eyes, sit back and just listen. Pretend you're there with me. I'm seventeen, you're twenty-three, that makes YOU the older guy who drives me home this night and guess what we do."  
  
She massaged his shoulders to relax him, then moved up to his head massaging his temples while running her finger through his hair, then she started to tell the `R' rated version of her story.  
  
"It's 1979, a hot July night, everyone is either drunk or high from all the booze and smoke that has been flowing for hours before and during the first game. The walls of inhibition have been knocked down long ago, so tonight anything goes. The park is overflowing with kids but you still see me in the section down from you. I have on faded blue jeans that were ripped a little too high up the leg. They just barely cover my ass. The threads of the ripped fabric bounce as I walk and tickle the exposed skin." Jessie placed his hands on her butt and encouraged him to squeeze what his mind was seeing. "Do you see me?"  
  
"Ahh huhh." Jessie then passionately kissed him, drawing out moans from him before going on.  
  
"I have on a white T-shirt that sticks to me because it's so damn humid out tonight. Scrawled across the front, are the words "disco SUCKS." She moved his hands to her breast as she continued. "You can see I'm not wearing a bra as the shirt clings to me, clearly showing the shape of my breast and nipples."  
  
Jessie took one of his fingers and slowly sucked it all the while teasing his erection with her other hand. His head was swimming in a whirlpool of sensations, the images she drew were so vivid he could swear he was there. She stopped and cupped his face with both hands, driving her tongue deep into his mouth, he responded, moaning uncontrollable.   
  
Without warning, she pushed herself onto his rock-hard erection, as he felt her warmth around him, his body instinctively lunged upward to push further in. His sudden action made Jessie break her kiss, allowing them both to fill the car with groaning. The second time he lunged harder and drove all the way into her. Jessie pushed his head back and grabbed his shoulders for support as she moved slowly up and down on him, controlling the tempo and his excitement. His hands hold onto her hips, heightening the feeling of her riding him.  
  
She leaned down to his ear and continued the story while he clenched her sweater in his teeth. "Everyone has brought a record or two and mound grows and grows and grows. Everyone starts chanting `blow it up, blow it up, blow it up.' They light the long fuse and it sends off sparks as it makes it way to the pile of records. Inch by inch it snakes its way, you can feel the anticipation is building. The fuse reaches the mound and ignites the dynamite. A deep boom is heard, the whole damn stadium shutters and rattles and those fucking records explode into the night sky, shooting a hundred feet in the air.  
  
Jessie had slowly and carefully worked him into furor; she again kissed him passionately. His labored breathing and groaning tells her he so close. She breathed hotly into his ear, "Do it, exploded into me the same way." Gil dug his fingers into her hips as he drove forcefully into her; he only thrust three times before he orgasms forcefully into her. The loud groan that accompanied his release told Jessie how intense it was for him. Gil was surprised by his rowdy outburst. His body shuttered several times making sure all was expelled out.  
  
Gil hugged her tightly to his chest while he sucked in large breaths and then forcefully blows them out as if he just finished running a marathon. Jessie wiped the perspiration from his head with her sleeve. After a few minutes with his head buried in her chest, he speaks softly to his love, "Jess, thank you for loving me. For making me feel young again and letting me experience things that I missed out on. Jess, I don't think I ever be able to tell you how much I love you."  
  
Jessie pulled back to lightly caressed his face and softly smile at him, "Sweetie, it's all right, I already know, because I love you   
with all my heart."  
  
Several long moments pass before Gil brushes her hair from her eyes as he makes the astute observation. "And this is only our first date?"  
  
"Yes professor, you are correct. Makes you wonder what will happen on the hike tomorrow." Jessie started to giggle, it seemed they lived a months worth in just one day.  
  
"Ahhh, but tonight's not yet over.I think the perfect ending to this date is holding you in my arms while we listen to some soothing music."  
  
"That's sound perfect to me. Your place or mine?"  
  
"I don't care. NO, your place, it's much more cozy than mine."  
  
Jessie stroked the hair over his ear, "All right, but when do I get to see the `gray' recluse's pad?"  
  
Gil chuckled, "What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me." In a lower voice she explains, "The secretive `gray' recluse spider only comes out at night to hunt bad criminals and feed on petrified lab techs. But unlike the notorious brown recluse spider whose bite can cause a loss of ones limb, the `gray' recluse's bark is much worse than it's bite."  
  
By the time Jessie finished, Gil was laughing rather hard at her little story. As his laughing subsided, "Jess, I'll admit, that was   
good one."  
  
"I thought you might get a kick out of it seeing you like spiders so much."  
  
Gil sheepishly asked, "Do you mind if I drive home?"  
  
"No, you can drive if you want to."  
  
Gil grinned, "I always wanted to drive a sports car."  
  
"Well, it not a Vette or a Porsche, but with 260 horsepower, it's got plenty of giddy up."  
  
They re-dressed and climbed back into the front seats. Jessie warned Gil, "Now please don't get pulled over, I don't think we want our little secret to come out on our first date. With my luck, Officer Sally will pull us over and she would be more than happy to strip search you and lock me up."  
  
As he backed up the Mustang, Gil chuckled, "I'll try to behave, sort of."  
  
Jessie pointed a finger at him, "Listen mister, you know damn well I'll get the blame for corrupting the good doctor."  
  
Gil put the car in drive, tilted his head at Jessie and with a mischievous smirk, "Please Ms. West, corrupt me!" Just then he   
stomped on the accelerator.  
  
  
TBC

Chapter Seven, The Dating Game


	7. The Dating Game

Disclaimer: Not my characters except for Jessie.

A new employee rattles the nightshift. This Grissom is from the first season. I'm not a writer by any means, but since these characters don't exist, why not have some fun with them. Sorry to those of you reading this story that it took soo long to get this chapter up, my fault re-writing and other stuff.

Excerpts from, 'Medicine Cards' by Jamie Sams and David Carson.

****

It's Better In The Dark
    
    Chapter Seven

****

The Dating Game

Except for that brief rocky start, the year went along pretty much as Gil had mapped out that day on the beach. He had found a suitable balance between work and pleasure. Even though he still worked a little too long during the workweek, it hardly interfered with his time with Jessie. He allowed Catherine and Warrick to take on more responsibilities and take turns being in charge for weekend cases, which allowed him to have his personal time.

What he thought would be the most difficult, allowing someone in his personal life, was effortless. In fact, the way Jessie made him feel as a friend was only intensified when they were lovers. He was so comfortable and secure around her that he allowed all his little quirks to be seen. Just like before, she accepted him totally, without judgement. Nothing phased her; not even when all he had to offer her to eat in his refrigerator was chocolate covered grasshoppers. She never blinked as she munched them down as they ideally chatted; but then again, this was a woman who had no qualms in eating the worm at the bottom of a tequila bottle.

Jessie didn't have to change her schedule; the only casualty was night clubbing on weekends with her girlfriends. The clubbing was replaced with going to sports bars with Gil to watch basketball, then later baseball games. The two spent a lot of time outside hiking in the hills and mountains around Vegas; he had his insect books, she had her native plant books. Both interests merged perfectly together. With camera in hand they documented all they found and shared. She was right about him being complex. As she observed the different aspects of his personality emerge, she noted each was like a unique color, and all together they made the most exquisite rainbow.

On one of their nature outings, after hiking up a steep grade, Gil turned around to see how far they had traveled. Jessie quickly snapped the image. He looked more like a rugged lumberjack than a scientist. Dressed in a plaid-flannel shirt tucked into jeans, he had on large hiking boots and his wind-blown curly hair surrounded a relaxed expression that was angelic. Jessie could have brought this photo to work and set on her desk, and no one would recognize who the boyfriend was; this persona was unknown to the crime lab.

********************

For Valentine's Day, Jessie made her now famous homemade cookies and passed out the heart-shaped treats before the start of the shift. An hour into the night she was called to the receptionist desk. Jessie went to the front of the building and leaned over the receptionist counter to ask. "Hey Peggie, what's up?"

With a big smile Peggie answered, "Jessie, you're one of the lucky ones tonight. That came for you." Peggie pointed to the decorative, three-gallon terra cotta pot that was filled with a miniature rose bush. The fragrant deep red blooms filled the immediate area with a splendid aroma. "So who are you stringing along this time?"

Jessie inhaled the sweet blossoms as the angelic smile of her lover came to mind. Jessie only gave Peggie a sly grin as she opened the card and read the inscription to herself. 'Will you be my Valentine?' It was signed, 'G.'

"Oh, they're from that guy I met at the Super Bowel party, Gary." Jessie's vivid imagination and sharp mind kept her fibs on tract, and kept everyone else off tract in regards to her true personal life.

Peggie stood up and leaned on the counter, "Jess, you should think about keeping this one around for a while. I mean, it's the first time I've seen anyone get the whole **damn** rose bush! It takes a special guy to think of that."

Jessie sly grin became bigger as she listened to Peggie, who unknowingly was actually talking about Grissom. "I don't know Peg, I usually don't go out with executive types, but now you got me thinking. Maybe I'll keep him around at least until my birthday."

Jessie lifted up the pot to carry back to the lab, "A plant is nice, but diamonds are better. You can always pawn those suckers for cash." Jessie laughed as she left Peggie standing there shaking her head. Peggie could never decide if Jessie was joking or if she really did pawn the gifts guys gave her to pay the bills.

Gil was already out on a case, so Jessie would have to wait to thank him. The rose bush was going to make a great addition in her small garden, and she knew exactly where to put it. She had his gift in her car, but wasn't sure if she would be able to sneak it to him before the weekend. She had spent one morning going through her albums of photos to find the right image. It was a close-up photograph of a dragonfly she had taken some years ago. The lighting was perfect to highlight the iridescent wings. She had it printed where she used to work and then framed the 11x14 print herself. Along the matting she wrote the Native American meaning for the insect.

__

'Dragonfly – Illusion. Dragonfly medicine is of the dreamtime, the essence of the winds of change, the messages of wisdom and enlightenment, and the communications from the elemental (earth, air, water, fire and the nature spirits) world. Dragonfly medicine always reminds us that we have the power and the strength of becoming the illusion. We are creating it all.'

********************

In the spring Jessie played softball again with her number one fan always in the stands. This year instead of going their separate ways after the team lunch, they stayed together for the entire weekend. They occupied these precious times hiking, cooking, watching movies, going midnight bowling, visiting museums, reading poetry and just laying in each other arms listening to music.

Also that spring, Gil bought Jessie a computer, so during the week she could go on the internet and learn sign language faster. He would give her words to learn for that week then quiz her when they were together. When summer came, the crime rate increased once again, sometimes cutting into their weekends. Their secret way to communicate at work helped ease the loss. Longer conversations were saved for the phone before each went to sleep. As the year wore on, it was the quality of time they spent together, not the quantity of time, that was important.

********************

On a Thursday night, in the middle of summer when the crime rate seemed to be at it's highest, a freak slow evening came as a welcome relief for the whole department. To blow off some steam, the lab techs gathered in the breakroom for some much-needed fun. With Greg as their ringleader, things got crazy pretty quickly. Jessie was feeling extra naughty and decided to have some fun with the guys and put them in their place.

She ran out to her car and grabbed a couple of CD's. As she walked past Gil's office she quickly signed "showtime" to him, but behind Nick and Warrick's back. Gil, given the heads up that she was up to something, suggested to the two younger CSI's that they should take a break from the stacks of paperwork they had been working on for the past few hours. Instinctively they wandered toward the breakroom.

In the breakroom, Jessie suggested they do something novel and that she'd go first. She put her Godsmack CD into Bobby's boombox and hit the search button till it landed on the 'Voodoo' track. She cranked up the volume and went for it. As the slow, eerie seductive music started, the other techs were taken aback. They all expected something fast and loud from Jessie, maybe even an air-guitar performance.

Instead she moved slowly, grooving her body to the music as she began to flirt and tease the men in the room. The bongos in the song exaggerated the motion of her hips, while the lyrics controlled the wave of her belly. None of the guys knew what to make of this performance! They all knew that Jessie hung out at nightclubs and bars on the weekends, but her performance started to take on a 'gentlemen's club' feeling.

Standing in the doorway, Gil snickered to himself, he knew exactly what she was doing. She was acting out a dance she did for him one night after they both had too much to drink. This time though she refrained from taking her cloths off. He always enjoyed watching Jessie dance, but to see her finally torture someone other than him was a real treat. He leaned against the wall to enjoy the show, confident in the fact while at work he was more capable controlling his excitement and hard-ons.

In the past several months they both found certain occasions to play a new version of the 'game' with each other in front of co-workers. Gil had started it that first night, asking Jessie about dreams in front of Sara. A couple of weeks later, Jessie took the opportunity to ask Warrick what he thought about the upcoming baseball season in front of Gil. She told Warrick she heard that the balls were going to be livelier this year and there was going to be lots of homeruns and high scoring games. Gil saw the glint in her eye and knew she was referring to their backseat romance. Their little 'game' would always have a reference to something only they knew or could make a connection to in the context of a normal conversation. As the year went on, each became more daring and bold as they pushed the envelope of self-control. They knew if either laughed while playing the 'game' their secret involvement would be in jeopardy of coming out in the open. Their little 'game' made going to work more fun and interesting as they waited for the weekend until they could once again be together.

Jessie lost herself in the sensual melody. She removed her lab coat and used it as a prop, first on herself, then on the male techs. She chose the most introverted techs to wrap her coat around as she danced in front of them. As for the more outgoing techs, they received what could only be described as a lap dance.

The three male CSI's stood just inside the breakroom door and watched silently until Nick leaned over to Grissom. "Are you going to let this go on?"

Gil didn't have time to answer, as Warrick smack Nick on the back of his head. "Shut up! Do you see anyone else complaining?"

Gil turned to Warrick and nodded his head as if to say. "_Thank you. Warrick." _He had no intention of stopping it, as it was a great morale boost. Catherine was off this evening and she was the only other person whose opinion really mattered to him. 

Jessie ended the performance sprawled out across the floor, leaving the male staff open-mouth and silent as she started to laugh.

By the time she got up all the room's occupants were still dumbfounded, so she went back to the boombox and switched out CD's. This time she place Lynyrd Skynyd in and zoomed over to the track called "That Smell.' In addition to having dated some musicians, Jessie had taken guitar classes for a couple of years in high school, so she was more than believable whenever she did an air-guitar performance. Not quite the most suitable song for the sheriff's department since it dealt with drug, but Jessie didn't care; she always thought it was kick-ass tune and it was good for getting one's blood pumping. She danced and jumped around during the lyrics. This was one of the few songs she would actually sing out loud to. For guitar solos, she would get lost in the performance, close her eyes and whip her head back and forth to the intensity of the notes. By the time the song was over, Jessie was exhausted and sweating bullets. She went to lay down on the sofa, leaving the guys to figure out what to do next.

Warrick shook his head, "That girl is something."

Gil turned to Warrick and shrugged his shoulders and commented, "She definitely gives Sanders a run for his money." Inwardly Gil smiled,_ (You think she's something at work. You have no idea what a handful she is at home!)_

********************

To keep their secret intact, Gil continued to spend time with Catherine and her daughter as if nothing was going on in his life. With years of practice behind them, both Gil and Jessie were masters of deception, capable of steering people away from the real truth about their relationship and not giving anyone cause to link them together.

For Thanksgiving weekend, Gil took Jessie to California to meet his mother. He purposely never mentioned in his letters or on the TTY that he was teaching Jessie sign language, so when his mother opened the front door, he wore a sly grin. After hugging his mother, he stepped back and formally introduced Jessie as his friend. When Jessie signed hello and relayed to her that she now knew where Gil got his beautiful eyes, his mother was taken aback. 

At first she thought Jessie was deaf also, but her moving lips told his mother she was not. His mother thought Jessie's beautiful eye comment was unusually sweet for a person her son pals around with. Gil saw his mother's confusion but wanted to draw out the obvious question longer. They went into the living room and sat down to relax before dinner. His mother could sign at lighting speed, and Jessie had a hard time keeping up. After the third time of asking Gil what a particular sign was, did he remember that Jessie was still new to this type of communication and asked his mother to slow down.

Having no hearing his mother's other senses were more acute, especially her sight. She observed that Gil sat a little too close to Jessie on the sofa along with other small gestures and looks. After a half an hour of chatting his mother couldn't stand it any longer and squarely asked if they were more than friends. Gil smiled and then confessed that they were and had been for quiet some time. He explained he kept it a secret until she had a chance to meet and got to know Jessie in person. He wanted to surprise her. His mother was pleasantly surprised to say the least.

That weekend the trio visited different art galleries in the area, walked up and down the streets of Venice and ate all the fresh seafood they could. It was a long time since his mother saw him so happy and full of life. She took pleasure in silently watching Gil and Jessie together, and she didn't need her hearing to know how much in love they were. At the end of the weekend it was hard for his mother to see them leave. As she tearfully said goodbye, she took solace in knowing that Gilbert was in good hands and wasn't lonesome any longer.

********************

At the department's Christmas party, which was at the MGM Grand that year, Jessie spent a little extra money and rented a dress and jewels. Arriving in separate cars, Gil wanted to make sure he was there first so he could observe Jessie's arrival. He nonchalantly hovered around Greg and the other techs while he waited. It was hard not to notice when she walked into the room. She had on a slinky, royal blue evening dress that was studded in rhinestones, which glittered under the room lights. The fabric came to a 'V' shape in the back and flowed behind her as she walked. The front hemline veered upward to the thigh in a reverse 'V' as it tantalized any onlooker. Sapphires and diamonds graced her ears, and a matching necklace dripped down her chest. Her face still glowed from their lovemaking session before they left for the party. As she walked up to Greg and the others, they were speechless, it was the same reaction as each man at the party came up to talk to Jessie, but then stumbled over their words.

Before dinner, Captain Brass with his ever present drink in his hand meandered up to Gil. "Hey Gil, did you see Jessie?"

Gil took the opportunity to have some fun with Brass, "Jessie?" His faced was a big question mark.

"You know, Jessie the photo tech."

"Oh, that Jessie, no, I haven't seen her. Why? Are you looking for her?"

Jim took his elbow and moved him over several feet and pointed. "No, I already found her. Look over there, in the blue dress. Now tell me that doesn't get your blood pumping."

"Yeah, that's a bright dress." His expression gave nothing away.

Brass looked at him funny. _(Is that the only thing he can notice? How bright the dress is? Jesus, he's hopeless!)_

"Jim why don't you ask her to dance later." Gil held his poker face as he took a sip from his drink.

"Me? No, I couldn't. You should ask her!" Jim poked his finger into Gil trying to get him to lighten up.

"Me?" He shook his head no to elaborate, "You know I don't dance. Anyway I'm not her type." His dismissed the idea like it was highly unlikely Jessie would ever look at him.

"How do you know what her type is?" Jim was eager to know who could be lucky enough to date Jessie.

"Don't tell me you don't notice how she dresses at work; those Harley-Davidson boots she wears are a dead give-a-way. She likes bad boys who ride motorcycles." Gil was so convincing.

Jim took it without question. Wistfully adding, "If only I was younger and had a Harley."

Gil casually swallowed some more of his mixed drink, "Hey, you're a little rough around the edges, that just might be enough tonight."

Jim's facial expression gave away he was actually seriously thinking about it. Gil laughed to himself, even gruff and unpolished Captain Brass was soft on Jessie. 

Gil stood in the background the whole night and intently watched each man's interactions with her. Before the party he told Jessie to enjoy herself and dance with anyone she wanted and not worry about him. Even though both were great at hiding the truth, if they dared share a dance that evening, it would become obvious to everyone in the room that they were involved.

From afar, Gil enjoyed watching her have fun. Knowing that every man in the room desired her, turned him on. He basked in the knowledge that Jessie belonged to him and only him. As he talked to different people that night he wore a silly grin and everyone formed the opinion that he was drunk the entire evening.

They didn't talk much at the party; there was no need to. They couldn't dance while at the party, so they did that when they returned to his home later that night.

Gil turned on his stereo, which he filled with slow romantic songs and took Jessie in his arms. She had been trying to teach him how to dance all year, and he did all right with simple moves, but still felt awkward. It didn't matter to Jessie that he was not an expert dancer, she still moved around him and acted like he was Fred Astaire. He was more comfortable just rocking from side to side in time with the music, and to Jessie that was as exhilarating as a 'dirty dance' with a Latin guy at a nightclub.

As they leisurely danced in his stark living room, neither spoke during the first two songs. It was their way to acknowledge the turning point in their friendship, when they allowed themselves to think about the other in a romantic way. 

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Gil kissed the top of her hand that he held close to his chest.

"Ohh, I had fun. But nothing compares to the fun I have being with you." Jessie kissed his back of his hand. "And what did you do all night?"

"Hmmm, I remember talking to some people, but mostly I enjoyed watching you and watching all the men drool over you." He nuzzled her cheek.

Jessie pulled back a little to look at him, "Trying to remember what it's like to drool?"

"Oh no, I still drool. It's just I have learned how to control it in public." His smug smile showed he was still capable of hiding his emotions when need be.

"You and that silver tongue, flattery will get you everywhere." Jessie smiled and stroked the hair just above his ear. "Well, I noticed some women trying to put the moves on you. I guess when you're all dressed up, I'm not the only one that find you, ohhh sooo irresistible."

"What are you talking about? Who was hitting on me?" He gave her a puzzled look, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know who, the receptionist, Peggie and Officer Sally. I almost had to come over and tell them to leave my man alone. Believe me, they were eyeing you like a Doberman eyeing a big juicy T-bone."

"I thought I'd be more like a filet mignon. But really, I don't even remember talking to them." He was sincere, but wrong.

"Sweetie, you're just oblivious to what goes on around you sometimes." Gil shrugged. She was right though, for he did have a habit of tuning people out, as he would lose himself in deep thought.

"I don't think I do that to you, do I?" His look was mildly concerned.

"No, but I know how to get your attention." Jessie uncurled his fingers and traced them with her tongue. When she got to the end of his pinkie she began to suck each finger one by one. Gil's head fell backwards as the sensation raced through his body producing a full arousal in no time.

He sighed, "That would get any man's attention."

*********************

The year had quickly passed, and it was Super Bowl Sunday again, Gil had taken his normal vacation time but secretly inquired about teaching positions at different universities. He was back in town in time to plan his and Jessie's anniversary dinner. He really didn't have to bother with reservation for that time in the evening since the game was still on, but he thought it best not to leave it to chance.

They arrived at the restaurant in time to watch the sun set over Vegas. After they had ordered their dinner, Gil decided it was time. He had waited a whole year for this moment, and he wanted it to be special and poetic, but now sitting across from her he realized he didn't need anyone else's words to impress her. He had used big fancy words on her before, but what really touched her heart were the simplest, purest words that floated out without thought. He brushed his fingers over her right hand, looked into her memorizing eyes and spoke from his own heart.

"Jessie, this has been the best year of my entire life. I had no idea I could be so happy. I know I fell in love with you the night we met, and I love you one hundred times more today. I don't ever want to be without you. Jess,……….will you do me the honor, and marry me?" He pulled out the ring from his pocket and offered it to his beloved, the diamond caught all the light in the room and exploded in a brilliant ray of light.

Jessie was shocked. They had never talked about a permanent relationship, although she knew they would always be together, "Oh my God Gil, are you serious?" She looked over at him. He had a funny look on his face, and he was holding his breath! She took his hand, "You know I will, I love you with all my heart."

He finally let his breath out and gulped a new one in; he beamed from ear to ear and he slid the ring onto her finger.

Jessie brought her hand closer to admire the ring. It was a true engagement ring not like that trinket Tony gave her so many years ago. After a minute she looked back at Gil. "But what about work, I don't want you to get in trouble. "

"Don't you worry about work, I have that covered." He smile confirmed his pre-planning on that matter.

"And just how do you have it covered? Do you plan on keeping us a secret once we're married? Honey, you know damn well that Ecklie will crucify you for having a relationship with a tech. He's the biggest ass in that building and he's going to enjoy every minute of reprimanding you."

"Jess relax, after tonight, I don't care who knows. I didn't just visit my mother on vacation, I looked into teaching positions at different colleges."

Jessie squeezed his hand to make her point, "Gil, **I** don't want to be the cause of you not doing what you're good at and love."

"Maybe it's time I do something different so we can have more of a normal life. Please don't worry about it, I'm not."

Jessie didn't want to argue with him and spoil the night, so she raised her hands surrendering. "All right you win, I'll try not to worry."

With a triumphant smile, Gil raised his wineglass, "Good, here's to the rest of our lives together."

They spent the next few hours eating and talking about what they needed to do and in what order they needed to do it. Gil brought up the subject of children and his long hidden desire to have a real family around him.

Jessie was torn, "Sweetie, I know you would be great with kids, I see how you are with Lindsey, but I think I missed the boat for having kids."

"Jess you would be a fantastic mother. You would be the cool mom. All the neighborhood kids would flock to. You're not too old, every year more women are having children at your age. I have a good feeling about this. Would you at least want to try? Unless you're worried about the deafness issue?"

"No, the deafness possibility is not an issue at all. I just don't want to go though the ups and downs of those fertility drugs and procedures. God knows I don't want a litter all at once."

Gil chuckled, "I don't think I could handle that many children all at once either. How about we try the old fashion way first for a while before we have to cross that bridge."

"It would be nice. You could teach them so much. But you definitely get homework duties. I would love to go to little league games and bake cookies and..…."

Images flashed through her mind: the excitement as they looked at an ultra-sound image; the proud expression on Gil's face as he held their first child; their home filled with love and finally a family to share the holidays with. "All right, you've got a deal."

********************

They were driving down the strip on the way back to Jessie's place when Gil swerved the car to the side of the road; he turned his head to Jessie eyes ablaze with a notion. "Jess, people come from all over the county to Vegas……….here we are……….we live in Vegas."

"Sweetie, just spit it out please."

'Let's get married tonight!"

"Tonight? Out of the clear blue, no planning, no white dress? No flowers or reception? Tonight?" Gil nodded his head up and down and gave her time to think it through.

Like a kid on a sugar-high his excitement of the moment made him twitch his leg up and down while he drummed at the steering wheel with his thumb. He had never thought of this on the beach but the spontaneity of thinking of it now was about to make him burst at the seams.

Jessie looked over at him and shook her head. (_And everyone thinks he's some kind of serious science genius!)_ The thought made her burst out laughing.

Gil stopped his antics and looked at her, "What? What so funny?"

"Nothing." But the look on his face made her laugh even harder, "Really it's nothing. You're just full of surprises tonight." She leaned over and cupped his face in her hand, "And I love you so much. Ok, let's do it! You know how I hate long engagements and writing invitations anyway."

Gil placed his hand on the back of her neck and brought her to him for a long kiss, "You know I adore you. I promise to make you happy. I love you with all my heart."

As he got ready to pull back into traffic, Jessie gave him a slight punch on the arm, "But absolutely no Elvis Chapel mister!"

Gil gave a hardy laugh and replied, "Yes dear."

**********************

The next evening was Gil's first night back from vacation. He arranged to have all the night personal gather in the large meeting room at the start of the shift. Everyone assumed it meant Grissom was going to chew them out for something that happened while he was out. The time ticked by, but no one dare talk, not even Greg. It was not until twenty past the hour when Grissom stormed into the room with a scowl on his face. Everyone gulped and braced for the worst.

He stood before them and took his time to look at each person, as if to burn a hole into them for what had happened. Each present hoped not to receive the brunt of his fury.

"First item." He voice harsh, "It has come to my attention that while I was away………." He mellowed his tone and softened his expression, "Everyone did a great job keeping things running smoothly. I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your dedication and hard work that has **kept** our department number two in the country." He gave them a slight smile and chuckled to himself as they still were processing what he just said.

Catherine was the first to realize what he just did and yelled at him, "Grissom! What the hell! Just what the hell are you doing? Jesus, you almost gave me a fucking stroke!!"

He just gave her his mischievous grin and stood there with his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. One by one the others joined in having their say about the prank. He didn't respond, he just stood there and reveled in the chaos he had created.

Jessie sat in back of the room with her chair against the wall; her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her lab coat. She had to bite the inside of her cheek hard to keep from laughing; Gil was being such a goof ball up there, and no one knew what to make of it since they never saw this side of him. When he gave her a quick smirk and slight head shake, Jessie almost lost control and burst out laughing. She had to turned her head away to avoid looking at him, as his silly expression was killing her. Before they left for work that evening he asked Jessie if he could make their little announcement; his devilish smile indicated it would be unusual.

After a few minutes he raised his hand to quite them down, all the while keeping his left hand in his pants pocket. "Next two items kind of go together. Since everyone here likes to gossip, some more than others." He looked directly at Greg.

He turned back to the group, "And to keep you from wasting precious time on the clock discussing it, I thought it best to tell everyone all at once. There may be some changes in the department in the near future. I would hope whatever happens, we could all act like the professionals we are."

He slowly started to walk around the room as he continued. "There is a slight possibility, correction, a very good possibility, that I will be leaving the department. I won't know for sure until I sit down and talk to Sheriff Mobley and Ecklie, but I thought it best to get it out in the open now." 

Everyone in the room started speaking at the same time, and after a few minutes, it was Warrick who stood up and spoke the loudest, "What reason would they have to get rid of you? You are the office."

Gil waited a few moments while everyone stopped their chattering to hear the answer. "They might not like the news that I got married on vacation." He produced as proof the wedding ring on his left hand. A gasp echoed through the room, along with mummers that grew louder in volume.

It was too early for an April Fools joke, but he did just get them on that other prank. Was he pulling their legs again? How could he get married? He wasn't even dating anybody, was he?

Warrick kept up the questioning, playing along with skepticism in his voice. "If that's really true, why would they care if you got married or not."

Gil had worked his way to the back of the room and was now standing next to Jessie. "It's not the fact that I gotmarried, it is who I married." He offered his hand to Jessie so she could stand up. As she rose Gil finished, "I think everyone here knows my wife, Jessie West - Grissom."

They slid their arms around each other like it was the most natural thing in the world, yet was so foreign to everyone else, the room was stunned into silence.

They were opposites! How could they ever hook up? When did they hook up? Catherine scrunched her face as she looked at the newlyweds. How did she miss this?!!! There must have been signs! She knew this was no joke and gave a sigh. Her old friend fooled even her. She wasn't mad at him for the trickery, rather she was happy for him. Now seeing them together she had to admit, they were cute together.

Gil turned to Jessie, "I guess we kept that secret pretty well."

"No doubt." Jessie patted him on the chest, the diamond ring shined brightly for everyone to see.

Greg not wanting to admit defeat rose and whined, "What about the _'I don't date co-workers'_ rule?"

Jessie slowly shook her head, "Greggo, don't you know, there are some rules that just **BEG** to be broken."

Gil beamed a brilliant smile, as her answer validated that out of all the men in the building who had tried, it was he - unpretentious Gil Grissom - who had won her heart.

TBC? Only if you want more.

I have all the chapters written but not proof read for what happens after Grissom gets married. It depends on how many people what to explore the world of 'what if .' **It is not** for Sara fans. Tazzer.

Chapter Eight, The Blow Up


	8. The Blow Up

* * Warning ** warning: Sara fans should not read this story any more as the rattle now turns into a full blown earthquake! 

Disclaimer: Not my characters except for Jessie.

A new employee rattles the nightshift. This Grissom is from the first season. I'm not a writer by any means, so my deep thanks go to Peggie for all her help.

Originally this story ended with the last chapter. But since I was having so much fun with these characters, I decided to write about what happens after Grissom got married.

Chapter Eight

****

The Blow Up

Catherine was the first person to get up, go over to the newlyweds, and congratulate them. She gave Gil a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Jessie, a person she had never taken the time to have a real conversation with in the last two years, and hugged her awkwardly. Greg jumped up to be the first in line to kiss the bride, and he took full advantage of the situation. With the ice broken, the rest of the nocturnal crime lab staff got up and gave their congratulations to the secretive, smirking couple. Everyone joined in, except for Sara who kept her distance.

The following morning after shift, Gil stayed to have his meeting with Sheriff Mobley and Conrad Ecklie. Neither one was too pleased to hear about his marriage to a fellow employee, especially one he had indirect supervision over. Gil sat quietly as the two went out of the room to discuss the problem.

Gil didn't really care what they decided, he was happy and at peace with his decision, plus a number of universities had told him they would gladly give him a teaching position when he was ready. Hell, if you're going to change your life, might as well go all the way and change the whole thing all at once. Besides, Gil was doing his best to live as Jessie taught him, "Don't look back and don't look to the future, if you do either, you'll miss living today."

Outside, Mobley and Ecklie argued. Mobley refused to fire Grissom because the department couldn't afford to lose him, he was the best in the business. They agreed if Jessie was fired, Grissom would probably walk in protest. Ecklie made sure to point out to the Sheriff, that they couldn't just let it go because Grissom had input on her performance review. The only decision open to Sheriff Mobley was to demote Grissom, and promote Catherine as the night-shift supervisor.

Mobley and Ecklie came in the room together and informed Gil that he would not be fired, but he would be removed as supervisor, effective immediately. Without any emotion, the only response Gil gave was. "That's fine." He then got up to go home.

He walked out of the building into the bright morning sun. Taking his sunglasses out of his pocket and placing them over his squinting eyes, he couldn't help but allow a smile to lighten his face. Today was the first time during the workweek that he had someone to go home to. _(Go home, that has a nice ring to it. Hmm, and I have a bride waiting for me.)_

********************

Catherine was more than pleased when Sheriff Mobley called her to inform her of the promotion. She was also relieved that Gil was spared being terminated for his conduct. Cath's giddy feeling was short lived when she realized the unspoken task that would face her that evening. Nobody in the crime lab overlooked Sara's reaction to Grissom's marriage announcement or how irritable she had been the rest of the night.

Catherine thought it best to keep her off cases with Grissom for the time being. But this was Vegas, and every night meant a new roll of the dice; sooner or later snake eyes were bound to come up. Three weeks had gone by when a busy Monday night conspired against her; reluctantly, Catherine put them on the same case without benefit of a chaperone.

********************

Gil quietly drove to the crime scene. For the past three weeks when at work he never acted or spoke like anything was different in his life. Jessie followed the same conduct, making it clear to the other lab techs, that her personal life with Gil was not open for discussion. Except for that short time after their stunning announcement, Gil and Jessie continued their usual conduct while at work. They even continued to take separate cars so the only difference anyone in the lab saw, was the gold bands each now wore.

Sara sat in the passenger seat looking out the window becoming exceedingly restless as each minute passed. Her ego demanded to know how Grissom could just sit there and act as if nothing were different between them? He had betrayed her!

She had fallen in love with him since that day she attended one of his seminars years ago. After that, she found reasons to correspond with him from time to time. She even went to conferences just to be able to see him again. Then one day all her work paid off. She thought she must have died and gone to heaven when he called her and asked for help. After she finished her investigation, he offered her a job in Vegas! She happily accepted and immediately left the life she had built for herself so that she could be with Grissom. After some time, she realized that his new position wouldn't allow him to date her. She grudgingly accepted that fact and made the best of the circumstance until his desire for her outweighed regulations.

Sara's fanciful bubble burst that night when Grissom smugly told the department that he had married that bimbo lab rat! The betrayal came so unexpectedly that she was utterly stunned. The sight of Grissom's hand touching the WHORE in a tender and affectionate way was unbearable. The pain she felt was like a knife plunged into her heart that was then jerked downward, ripping through and allowing her guts to spill out. The very **reason** that she thought had kept him from furthering his relationship with her, he had disregarded so as to be with that slut. God she hated him and the time she wasted waiting around for him!!! Secretly, she hated herself for being a fool for this man who acted as if she didn't exist.

Sara couldn't stand to be near him now after what he had done to her, but she hated the silence in the car even more. She started slowly at first complaining about anything that came to mind. After fifteen minutes her complaints started to focus on Grissom.

"Isn't there a faster way?"

"Jesus, you drive like an old lady!"

"If you go any slower we can give this case to Ecklie's day-shift!" Each of her outbursts was filled with impatience, hostility and disgust.

Grissom ignored her. He was determined not to get into a conversation with her about anything other than the case they had to work. He looked straight ahead, resolute to concentrate on his driving and to make it through the night, which now held the promise of unpleasantness.

Sara grew tired of his ignoring her and was now determined to get him to acknowledge her in some way. Like a person that has to demonstrate superiority over a rattlesnake by continuously poking at it with a stick, Sara kept up. She ratcheted up the attack on Grissom. "I would think you could get us there faster so you can then hurry home, since you're like this………..…this newlywed."

She spit the last word out like it was poison, which finally made Grissom sharply turn his head and glare at her. His hands tightened on the steering wheel at the mention of his private life. _(Why does she have to be so captious tonight?)_

The lab techs had occasionally complained to him about Sara's attitude, but he had done nothing about it. In truth, he was too afraid to confront, irritate or reprimand her about anything. Tonight he was the one in her sight of attack, and it was ten times worse than what she dished out to any tech.

Jessie's words from a year ago filtered in his mind, "If you don't do something, it's going to blow up in your face some day." This was one time he hated that Jessie was right. She had warned him to make it absolutely clear to Sara that he wasn't interested in her. He had tried on a number of occasions, but always fell short of being direct as soon as she started to glare at him. His ignoring the situation only made it worse when it finally was addressed, which seemed to be now. 

Finally finding a chink in his armor Sara pounced, "Are you going to talk to me tonight or just **ignore** me?"

Maintaining a neutral tone in his voice he answered, "I don't see any point in talking to you when you're being unpleasant and upset."

"Gee, why the hell shouldn't I be upset? I just dropped my whole fucking life when you called!"

Without taking his eyes off the road, he tried to explain for what seemed to him to be the hundredth time, "Sara, I called thinking you would like the opportunity to work at the #2 CSI department in the country. A place to learn more and further your career."

"You know damn well I came here to be with you!" In her mind she always believed that he had specifically called her after he was promoted to unit supervisor because he was attracted to her and wanted to further their relationship.

His voice now oozed exhaustion, "I told you a long time ago that….."

She cut him off and yelled, "You tell me one thing and do another!"

"What are you talking about?" His irritation with her, but mostly with himself, was now seeping out.

"Don't act all innocent now. Don't you dare sit there and tell me you never wanted to sleep with me!" She shouted accusingly.

"Excuse me! Is that what you've been thinking? You think when someone is being nice to you that automatically means he wants to sleep with you? I was only trying to make you feel welcome in a new town, that's all, nothing more."

"I see how you look at me!" She desperately tried to justify her position.

"What? You're crazy."

"You're a liar!!!" She continued to shout at him.

"You're delusional! You see what you want to see, not what's real."

The madder Grissom got, the less he concentrated on his driving. He was furious at himself for getting into this situation in the first place and then not being able to get out of it. He was beginning to feel like a rat trapped in a maze and he couldn't find a way out.

Not looking at the addresses of the homes, the only thing that guided Grissom to the crime scene was the flashing lights of the police cars. He clenched his jaw trying to get control of his building anger, but it only triggered the start of a migraine.

As his head began to thump, he spit out his frustration, "I can't believe you. How many times did I urge you to get a life outside of work? I'm sorry I wanted to help you. I'm sorry I ever called you!"

Sara fired back, "I'm sorry I ever returned your call! And I thought you were my friend!" She turned away and muttered "**asshole**."

A little voice in Grissom's head screamed at him '**This** is your chance! It's her fault! She made it impossible for you to talk to her. **Throw** the blame at her! **Do it!!** Don't let her intimidate you any longer. **End it now once and for all!!!'**

Grissom snapped and slammed on the breaks causing the front end to slide into the street curb. If Sara had not had her seatbelt on, she surely would have ended up on top of the dashboard from the force of the stop. The SUV's backend stuck out into the street, it was far from being a good parking job. The squeal of the tires got the attention of the sheriff's men and Captain Brass who were standing by the front door of the home.

Gil had not known until Sara started working in Vegas just how much she could intimidate him. He had no idea from their previous interactions just how she looked down on people and how judgmental she could be. He was never good with people to begin with, but how the hell could he deal with Sara who was an emotional time bomb just waiting to be triggered? He even allowed her to walk over him during some cases because he was afraid of getting her upset or mad at him. She bullied him into filing charges on a poor young man who was innocent because he was too timid to stand up to her. And why? So she wouldn't stop admiring and venerating him! So she wouldn't stop ogling him and hanging on his every word?

The little voice was right; this **was** his chance. The real reason why he had called her and offered her a job had long since faded. It was easier to throw the blame at Sara, than at himself. He wasn't intimidated any longer.

Grissom immediately turned toward her and pointed his finger; his voice was now teeming with anger as the words flew out of his mouth. "You only worked for me. **Don't ever think for a minute you were my friend!"**

His words cut Sara to the quick. Since moving to Vegas she hadn't bothered to make new friends outside of work, instead she pinned all her hopes on Grissom. Now the one person she had felt closest to had stripped that away from her, leaving her isolated in this unforgiving town.

She quickly retaliated, "Maybe when you get **your fill of fucking that slut**, you'll come back to your senses!" 

Grissom's right arm shot across the seat, the fabric of her jacket just slipped through his finger as she jumped out of the SUV. The momentum of his hand slammed into the seat and ricocheted back. Sara hurled the door shut and stomped to the back of the vehicle to open the backdoor.

In a flash, Grissom made it to the back of the SUV in time to block Sara from grabbing her case. He blocked each attempt she made. He wanted her to apologize, and she wasn't going anywhere until he got it.

"Get out of my way!" She pushed at him, but he was too strong for her. He hovered over her as he glared.

"Goddammit, move!" This time she tried to put all her weight behind her shove. Again, he barely budged from his spot.

All the frustration, hurt and despair in her life came pouring out, "You fucking bastard, I hate you! I hate your fucking guts!" She spat out as she began beating her fists into his chest repeatedly.

Brass ushered the sheriff's men into the house. The confrontation that everyone in the department was waiting for since Grissom's marriage announcement, was now going down. There was even a pool going as to how long it was going to take before Sara confronted him; it was common knowledge she had always had a crush on him. Brass looked on unsure of how to handle this situation but ready to make sure it didn't escalate even more.

Grissom's eyes turned as black as coal, and the veins in his temples and neck began to appear. He caught her wrists in his hands to stop the assault and held them up in front of her. "Are you quite finished?" His voice was rough and hoarse.

There was a time Sara longed for his touch, but tonight everything changed. She squirmed and twisted to get out of his grip, but the more she tried, the tighter his hold became. Her face showed the pain he was inflicting on her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of voicing that pain.

His face contorted as rage and hate filled his entire body as her ugly words echoed in his head. Images flashed in front of his eyes. They were so vivid he could not unravel what was real-life and what was in his imagination. He was so close to crushing her wrists when his eyes finally focused in front of him, and he let up on his grip.

His chest heaved as he spoke, "You will never……….talk about my wife……….that way, ever again. Do you understand me?!!!" Saying that, he flung her away from him. She stumbled, but managed to keep from falling. He grabbed his case and marched toward the house, seething with each step. If he was supervisor, he would have fired her on the spot for speaking to him like that, but now he was forced to work with her the whole damn night.

Brass walked onto the lawn to meet him, "Grissom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He walked pass Brass and strode into the house. The rage in his eyes and the huffing sounds out his nose caused the sheriff's men scattered in all directions.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen for a minute to calm down." Brass asked, as he took his elbow from behind to guide him in the right direction.

Grissom jerked his elbow away, "I'm fine, leave me alone!"

"Gil – Kitchen – Now!" Brass barked at him and pointed to the hallway that led to the back of the house. Jim had never raised his voice to him in all the years they had worked together, so Gil knew he was serious this time and obeyed.

Once in the kitchen Gil placed his case on the counter and went to the sink. He pulled his sleeve up over his hand and turned the cold water on. He splashed water on his face in an attempt to lower the surface temperature on his burning face. He ran wet fingers up through his hair, trying to clear his mind, yet dreading the next several hours. After a few minutes he turned the water off, along with his emotions, and turned to face Brass.

"So what do we have here?"

Jim gave him the rundown on the crime scene and informed him that David the assistant coroner would be there as soon as possible.

"Fine, I'll be upstairs with the body. Send David up when he gets here, and when Miss Sidle gets here tell her to process the outside of the house." Before he left the kitchen he turned to his old friend, "Jim, keep her away from me tonight."

With an understanding tone he tried to reassure his friend, "Don't worry Gil, I got it covered." Once he was out of sight, Brass whispered to one of the officers to stand guard at the bottom of the stairs and not to let Sara up, no matter what. When Sara finally made her way up to the house, Brass told her to go process the outside.

"Who the hell died and made you boss again?" Her bad attitude had not improved since Grissom left her; if anything it was now worse. Her whole body language screamed, _who the fuck are you to tell me what to do!_

Brass wasn't going to take any crap from her as he shot back, "I'm the boss here tonight, and you will do as I say."

Sensing she was way out-numbered and that a protective ring was being formed around Grissom, she muttered to herself as she went outside to find something to collect. If she hadn't felt like an outsider before, the events of the last half-hour had cemented it for sure.

Brass went into the den and called Catherine.

"Willows."

"Catherine, it's Brass. We got a problem. It happened."

"Jim, what are you talking about?" Cath was busy looking at a bloodstain and didn't pick up the meaning of it.

"IT! Sara and Grissom."

"Shit!" Catherine turned away from Warrick and took a few steps "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think its safe to say it started on the way over here, and it got physical at the end."

"Jesus, this is all we need tonight. Where are they now?"

"He's upstairs with the body, and she's outside the house processing. Cath, I think it got pretty bad; he told me to keep her away from him the rest of the night."

Catherine thought for a moment and made her decision. "When Sara gets done outside, send her back to the lab with one of the officers. Have Gil call me if he needs help. Thanks Jim."

Catherine hung up with Brass, _(Damn it, I don't need this tonight!)_ planning ahead she called Greg at the lab. "Greg it's Catherine."

"Yes my lady, what can I do for you this fine evening?" His tone was that of a jolly jester in King Arthur's court.

"When Sara gets back to the lab keep her away from Jessie, do you understand me?"

"Why? Oh, it finally happened, and we missed it! Cath, you gotta give me the scoop."

"Greg! Just do as you're told. I don't have the details, but chances are if she picked a fight with Grissom she just might try Jessie next."

"You can count on me Catherine!"

Catherine flipped her cell phone shut and exhaled a big breath. It was early in the night, and a stress headache was already forming. When she turned back around, Warrick met her with an opened mouth. Cath pointed her cell phone at him, "Don't YOU dare say a word. Tonight is turning into a disaster in a hurry."

Warrick turned around, snapped his fingers and went back to work. Damn, just two more days and he would have won the tremendous pot! That would have been soo sweet.

********************

Greg hung up the phone and thought for awhile. He was always up for a good catfight, but not under these circumstances. In his awkward and silly way he would try to impress Grissom, a man he immensely admired and respected. He came to love Jessie like a wise, older sister, and the thought of his two favorite people at work now facing upheaval was sobering. In that moment Greg grew-up.

Greg went across the hall to Archie the computer tech, "Archie, can you do some of your work on the photo lab computer?"

"That computer doesn't have any where near all the programs that I have here, why?"

"Well, take what you can work on and stay there tonight."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We have to keep an eye on Jessie tonight, and you're the most logical choice. Catherine just called, and she wants us to keep Sara away from her when she gets back from the field."

"Nooo! Do you know who had tonight's date?"

"Archie! Is that all you can think about?" Greg looked at his watch, "I think we have a couple of hours before she gets back from the field, so gather what you can and go down there in a while. Try to keep Jessie in the lab, and when she takes her dinner break go with her."

"So did Cath say what happened?"

"No, she only said Sara picked a fight with Griss. Archie, don't you dare tell Jessie what's going on."

It was up to the lab techs to run interference between the two while all the CSI's were out in the field. Greg returned to the DNA lab after giving the game plan to the rest of the techs. At all cost, everyone was to be on the lookout in order to keep the two women apart until Catherine got back to the building.

Out of everyone left in the building, Greg knew Jessie the best. There was no doubt in his mind that anyone who ever had a scuffle with her, crawled away the bloodiest. Jessie was fun-loving and pleasant, but running in her veins was a lethal mixture of Italian and Irish blood. Any smart person would not want to get on her bad side, and he knew Sara had been upset the past few weeks to do so.

********************

Archie walked into the photo lab with stacks of folders and video tapes in his arms and his voice an octave higher, "Hey Jessie, I……..I have to use your computer tonight. Mine……….mine has some bugs in it. Ha, that's kind of funny, don't you think? You know, now that you're like Mrs. Bug Man. Ha Ha."

Jessie squinted at Archie while giving him an unfavorable look. She tried to decide if he was just totally out of his mind this evening to speak to her like that or if the nervous tone in his voice meant something was up. She coldly asked, "So is that my new nickname around here?"

"NO! I just thought of it. Sorry." He quickly went to the computer and put his stuff down to get to work.

"You know Arch, it will be nice to have company tonight, but you better watch your comedy routine." Jessie's tone was stern.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Ahh…….. Jessie, do you have a lot of work tonight?" Archie needed to know just how difficult was it was going to be trying to keep her here all night.

"I have some work, but I hear there are a lot of cases tonight, so I would expect a bunch to come in later on."

********************

Since Catherine's call the entire building was jacked up to 'Tom Ridge' alert level orange. As each minute went by, the tension in the building increased as it slowly made its way to the red level.

A couple of hours went by as Jessie and Archie worked and chatted about the 'Star Wars' movies. Jessie knew he was a sci-fi nut, so she focused on these movies, as she had never gotten into the 'Star Trek' scene. Jessie tried to explain to the youthful man how it felt to sit in the huge movie theaters of the 70's and experience the first film. It was THE movie that changed movies forever, and a young Harrison Ford was just dreamy back then.

Jessie was just about to walk out the door when Archie yelled, "Where are you going!"

The nervousness in his voice didn't go unnoticed as Jessie leaned on the doorway, "I'm going to the restroom, why? Would you like to join me?"

"No! I was just checking that it……….it wasn't dinner time." His nervousness was now joined with embarrassment at her playful invitation. He didn't know what to do. Should he follow, or stay put? Greg told him not to let her out of his sight, but if he followed her into the restroom, Grissom would kill him or worse. A light bulb went on in his head, he would follow, but hang out at the drinking fountain.

Jessie exited the restroom, but instead of turning to go back to the photo lab she went the other way to where all the other labs were. Archie pretending he was a spy, shadowed her. As she walked down the hallway she could feel the tension in the air. She knew now something was going on but just couldn't put her finger on it.

Greg spotted her walking past his lab and ran to the door, "Jessie, what are you doing?!!!" He blocked her from continuing down the hall.

"I'm getting some fresh air." _(Hmmm, Greg knows what's going on and I can make him talk.)_ Jessie went on the offensive and started to back him up into his lab. "Why is everyone so concerned about where I'm going tonight? What's going on Greg?" She had backed him against his chair and finished by gently pushing him into it with two fingers. "**Hmmm**?"

Archie finally caught up and now stood in the doorway relieved that he was off the hook.

Greg stuttered as Jessie glared at him. "I………..I can't tell you. You……….you really don't want to know. You……..you should stay in your lab tonight. Has Grissom called you tonight?"

Jessie sarcastically shot back, "Yeah, he calls me every hour to tell me how much he loves me."

Greg started to giggle at the thought of Grissom expressing such sentiments. Greg's giggle became a knee-slapping laugh, which made Jessie smile. _(Yeah, for them that probably sounds funny.)_

Jessie had her moment, then turned serious again, "You better tell me Greggo. Don't make me." She took his finger and pretended that she was going to snap it in two if he didn't talk. "Maybe I should just call Gil."

"NO! Don't call him. I mean you wouldn't want to bother him when he's at a scene. All right, I'll tell you. I have orders from Cath to keep you away from Sara when she gets back."

Jessie was unprepared for the odd orders. "Why? It's not like I ever hang with her anyway."

"We don't have the details, but she picked a fight with Griss, and Cath thinks you might be next." Greg cringed as he waited for the words to register.

The word 'fight' conjured up images of her mild-mannered doctor receiving a tongue lashing from Sara the witch. "What!" 

Greg wanted to run for cover, but Jessie had him pinned to his chair with her hand. Not looking at Greg, but rather through him, Jessie's temper started to stir. "What the fuck is her problem?"

Jessie spun away from Greg and paced as she tried to understand why in the world Sara was still hung up on Gil after he had made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in her in a romantic way. _(No wonder she's so fucking uptight. She needs to get a **FUCKING **life!)_ Jessie stopped in her tracks. _(Or did he?)_ Jessie got a sinking feeling in her stomach that maybe Gil was too timid to make himself perfectly clear on the matter. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as a headache began to form._ (Ohhh honey!)_

Ever since Jessie started at the crime lab she had heard the rumors and snickers from the techs and other CSI's about Sara's schoolgirl crush on Gil. It was the weekend after they became lovers that she finally thought she had the right to question him about it. She had to know if there was anything going on between him and Sara. Her heart knew the answer, but she wanted this topic out in the open, and she needed to hear him say the words.

NO! Gil had answered. He uncomfortably confessed that he knew of the rumors and grudgingly admitted to having used her infatuation with him to get her to do some of the least desirable jobs and cases. He swore he would be careful around her and how he talked to her. They left it at that and never talked about it ever again.

Jessie never paid attention to the gossip after that. She trusted Gil and besides, she knew him in a way no one else did. The more she thought about it, the more she wasn't surprised that he might have stopped short of being absolutely blunt with her. Gil had admitted he was never good with woman and knowing how brusque Sara was, she could never be mad at her bashful man. Jessie mentally waved off the past. Whatever happened, Sara still had three weeks to accept the idea he got married and she should just move on. She had no claim to him and never did.

Greg held up one hand to hide half of his face, "She got a crush on him and………. you know, you two……….."

Jessie's growing anger at this same old song made her react before she could think as she exploded. "And what? Jesus Christ, he told her…..!" Jessie covered her mouth before she could finish. Her face became red from anger and the awareness she was reveling their private conversations to co-workers. _(Fuck! Major Oops! Shit!) _

Greg jumped on Jessie's mistake. His eyes lit up with the prospect of some juicy gossip! "You know this for a fact! When did this happen? Tell me what you know. Did YOU tell him he had to choose?"

Jessie still had her hand over her mouth and looked around to see who else was listening. Archie was still in the doorway. "I don't think I should say any more." To distract Greg she changed the subject, "SO, what's the line?"

Gregs tried to act innocent, "Line, what line? There's no line."

"Bull, you guys bet on anything and everything around here." Greg shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. "Let's see, there was the time you guys bet on who would pass gas first after eating tacos."

Greg, knowing there was no winning with Jessie, gave in. "Ok, so we bet on stupid stuff." 

"So tell me the line."

"No one would take Sara, so we had to change it to what hour it would happen and who would throw the first punch."

Jessie leaned back against the table and folded her arms as the different scenarios played out in her mind. After a minute she spoke, "Well, I can tell you, she won't throw the first punch."

Hoping to confirm he was going home with extra money in his pocket this night, Greg asked, "How do you know? She's had training in….. "

"Big deal. Self-defense is totally different than being the aggressor in a street fight. I've known broads like her, and they're always chicken shits. I bet you she was never been in a fight her whole life. Her only hope is a sucker punch, but ten-to-one she doesn't know how to execute one successfully. And if she did try, I would be ready, block it and then send her to the floor. The end." Jessie finished by wiping her hands together like it would be no big thing. 

Jessie was so matter of fact about how it would play out, it surprised the two whiz-kids. From the doorway Archie jumped in the conversation, "SO you would throw the first punch."

"No, I don't need to. I'm not the one bent out of shape. She's the one with the fricking problem. Besides, in a fight you don't want to be the one to throw the first punch. You open yourself up to the counter."

Archie couldn't understand, "How do you know all this? Are you a big fight fan?"

"NO, but you don't grow up on the streets of Chicago and not learn how to fight. So the only question is what hour the confrontation will happen. It's a sure thing she'll try to make me take a swing at her so I get fired. But I don't have to; I already have the upper hand." Jessie smiled to herself having figured out what was to come.

Greg looked confused, "How do you figure? Because you know how to fight?"

"That and, most importantly, Greggo, I have what she wants." With an evil smile Jessie walked toward the door to go back to her lab.

"I still have an order to keep you two apart. So when are you going to dinner?"

Jessie looked at her watch and then back to Greg, "How about midnight, the opposite of high noon." She gave an evil laugh as Archie followed her back to the photo lab.

********************

It was a few minutes before 1:00 a.m. as Greg, Archie and Jessie sat in the breakroom finishing dinner. Jessie wasn't hungry and only picked at her food; her thoughts for the last few hours were of Gil and how he was dealing with the events of the night. She told herself that he was a grown man and could handle it fine, but she knew better. The thought of him in any pain tore at her heart, and having no word to what exactly had happened only made her anxiety worse. Jessie would never call him while at a crime scene. She respected what he did too much to break his concentration. Unless it was life and death, there was no need to bother him; it was just the way it was for them. Work was always separate from their private life.

Most of the other techs were now filtering into the breakroom taking advantage of the slow time as they waited for all the CSI's to get back from the field.

Sara had been driven back to the lab hours ago and hid out in the trace lab since then. Her thoughts back in the building were no different than back at the crime scene; again she felt out of place and out numbered

For the last three weeks, Sara played the same record in her head: How could Grissom date let alone go and marry the bimbo? They had **nothing** in common. Jessie wasn't educated; she was just a lab rat with no status in the building. She couldn't offer him the stimulating conversations that he needed. What did she want with him anyway? Jessie could have any man in Vegas. Why did she have to set her sights on Grissom? 

Sara had concluded it was because Jessie was a gold-digger! It was obvious that she had figured Grissom had money; a man his age in that position must have plenty of money. Grissom was the perfect sucker for her. He was a middle-age nerd, staved for female contact, and he had fallen for her bullshit. As soon as she ran through all his money, she leave him in search of her next victim.

Jessie was the type of woman that wasn't going to let a wedding ring ruin her fun or lifestyle. She would still go out and party with her sluty girlfriends, getting drunk, picking up guys while poor Grissom sits home alone waiting for her. How could a man so intelligent, be so gullible and not see that Jessie pulled the oldest trick in Vegas on him. God, she makes Catherine look like an angel in comparison.

On the other hand, how could Grissom be just like all the other men and fall for her looks and sweet talk? He was above admiring superficial beauty. The mere thought that he could be just like any other man and desire a pretty woman disgusted her. Sara fluctuated between hating Grissom for disappointing her and hating Jessie for stealing Grissom.

Her wrists were now showing signs of bruising, and they ached. The thought of a cold can of soda to put them on sounded good, until she walked into the breakroom.

As Jessie caught sight of the person who had most likely inflicted some kind of distress on the man she cherished, her blood began to boil. Just that quickly her mind brought up every nasty look and snide comment Sara had every bestowed on her in the last two years. Unconsciously her fingers stretched and closed to form a fist as her body pumped blood into them. She didn't want to disappoint or embarrass Gil at work, but to finally have a chance and a reason to clobber this arrogant broad was too tempting.

Sara could feel the daggers that were being thrown her way as she walked to the refrigerator. Without thinking it through, and with her tone full of disgust, she lashed out at Jessie. "What are you looking at?"

Her bad habit of poking at rattlesnakes resurfaced, just as she had done early that night. She wanted to be acknowledged. Sara shouted this time at Jessie, "I said, what the hell are you looking at?!"

Everyone in the room noted the time as an evil smile crept over Jessie's face. Sara had blindly walked into a world that Jessie knew very well. In her best Robert DeNiro imitation Jessie replied, "Are you talking to me?"

Pointing with her finger this time, Jessie repeated. "Are YOU, talking to ME?"

Sara quickly grabbed a soda can and started to walk to the doorway, "You're nothing but a gold-digging whore!"

The chair legs scraped the floor, sending a shrill sound throughout the room as Jessie stood up. She brushed the insult off like it was nothing, and chuckled. "Is that the best you can do?"

Sara was startled that her insult didn't inflict any damage. Fear formed across her face as she found herself in an uncomfortable position in front everyone in the breakroom, in front of all the lab rats.

Jessie saw the fear and cranked up her attack. Conjuring up her streetwise attitude from long ago, she slowly starting walking towards Sara. Jessie's upbringing took over. It was **the **secret she never discussed with anyone, especially not Gil. "I know five year olds that can smart-off better than you."

Greg caught Jessie's arm to stop her progression, but she grabbed his hand and started squeezing it hard. Greg finally had to let go when the pain became too much. In a voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, Jessie made it clear not to get in her way. "Stay out of this Greg, this is Family Business."

The calmness in her voice gave everyone goose bumps. Most normal people would be yelling by now, but Jessie was eerily cool under the circumstances, calculating each word to say and not to say.

Sara was inching her way toward the door.

Jessie continued to walk toward Sara, "I'm trying to figure out what the HELL your problem is. How many times do you have to be told?" The only other sound in the room was the thud that echoed from Jessie's boots, as they would hit the floor with each step.

"Why couldn't you get it through your thick head that he wasn't interested in you. What in the world were you thinking? That you could change his mind? That you could seduce him with your knowledge? Dazzle him with crime facts?"

To highlight Sara's lack of a life outside of work and to inflict major damage, Jessie pulled out the embarrassment card and threw it at her full-force. "Did you actually picture the two of you sitting in bed listening to your police scanner, waiting for the next gruesome crime to occur so you could rush to the scene together? Did you think you'd be together 24 hours a day, seven days a fucking week?"

Nick was the first one back from his case as he came up to the breakroom. He went in to see what was going on, and walked right into the middle of the confrontation.

Jessie had worked her way to only four feet from Sara. She could now see Jessie's eyes clearly, and what she saw sent shivers down her spine. Jessie's eyes were cold as steel with no emotion. The only other time she had seen this look was when she and Warrick were questioning a cold-blooded killer. She remembered his cold eyes, his attitude and the total disregard for social edict.

Jessie leaned in and pointed at Sara, "Here's a news flash Miss Brainyack, you don't know SHIT. You don't know a fucking thing about him. The last thing he wants to think about when he leaves work is this CRAP. Unlike YOU, he wants to enjoy life, like every NORMAL person in the world. SO, you better get it through your fucking head that he found that life with ME!"

Sara tried to lunge at Jessie, but Nick grabbed her around the waist to stop her forward motion. "Whoa! What in God's name is going on in here? Don't you two know it's not ladylike to fight?"

An evil smile crept across Jessie's face before she began to taunt Sara, "Come on. You want a piece of me? Let her go Nick. Let's see what she's got."

"Jessie go sit down." Nick tried to take control of the situation. Unfortunately, nobody was going to help him as a bet was at stake.

Jessie ignored him, she wasn't done with Sara just yet. She knew the one statement that would send her over the edge, but she stopped herself from speaking it aloud. Instead, she went for the kill and whispered it for only Sara to hear. "Aren't you just dying to know what's it like to have him? To have him whisper his uncontrollable desires in your ear. To have his searing kisses suck the very life out of you. To be able to wake up in his arms everyday. Pity you will never know. Will you?"

Sara was furious, but was too afraid to do anything. She now realized she was in over her head. Did Jessie know what she had done to Grissom? If she did, then surly Jessie was the kind of person that would be doing more than talking right now.

Jessie took another step closer to give Sara a clear hit, "Go ahead, give it your best shot. You know you want to. Come on, you'll be on the floor faster than you can say DNA……….Just what I thought, chicken shit."

Nick kept his hold on Sara, but she made no move to go after Jessie, "Jessie, back off! Nobody is going to throw a punch."

"Go ahead Sara. Tell Nick what you did tonight. I for one, want to know what you said to MY HUSBAND, so it feels that much better when I can kick your sorry ass but good."

Sara didn't say anything, but broke away from Nick and ran out of the room. Nick looked at everyone expecting to find out what had happened, but no one would speak. It finally dawned on him, so he ran after Sara.

Jessie turned around with an evil smirk across her face, "SO, who won the bet?"

Greg came up to Jessie, "Jessie what the hell was that! I thought you weren't going to do anything?"

Jessie slapped his shoulder, "Sorry Greg, I couldn't tell you this earlier. But my uncles taught me, never let anyone disrespect the family. Sara had to learn the hard way. There are consequences when you dare confront anyone in my family. Capiche." 

Jessie calmly walked back to the table to get her cooler as she continued to explain. "Look, a month ago I wouldn't have lifted a finger, because it was between her and Gil. But he's my family now. Whatever is done to him, is done to me and no one fucks with me. She had three whole weeks to get over the fact we got married. She had no right whatsoever to pick a fight with him, and **I'll be damned** if she was getting out of this building before I gave her a piece of my mind."

Greg nervously asked, "What's Grissom going to think when he finds out?"

Jessie looked coldly at him and everyone in the room, "I don't expect Gil or Catherine will find out what happened here. Will they?"

Everyone shook their head no. After what they had seen, they knew that no one dare mess with Jessie. She didn't worry about Nick; he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

TBC – Chapter Nine, The Aftermath


	9. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Not my characters, except for Jessie.

Notes: This story started several months after Grissom became unit supervisor and it explores feelings and emotions. I'm not a writer by any means so I appreciate all the help I receive from Peggie.

The original story ended at chapter seven, but since I was having so much fun with these characters I decided to explore what happens after Grissom got married. We now pick up the story the morning after the blow up by Sara.

Chapter Nine

****

The Aftermath

It was mid-morning on Tuesday when Gil finally arrived home after an extremely long night and collapsed onto the sofa. He kicked his shoes off, closed his eyes and tried to quiet his mind so he could nap. When Jessie came in from the backyard, his eyes opened and with a voice weak from exhaustion said, "Hey, I thought you'd still be at the gym."

Jessie knelt next to the sofa. "I didn't go. I wanted to be here when you got home." Her voice was soft and tender as she placed a hand on his forehead. The February air had chilled her hand, having that coolness on his forehead was refreshing and felt good to Gil. Then again, anytime she touched him felt so good to him.

Jessie casually asked, "How are you doing?"

"It was an awfully long night, and I'm drained." His eyes closed again, trying to find serenity.

Jessie stroked his head, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No." His answer was swift as he wanted to forget the whole thing, Sara's vulgar words and the powerful hate that had filled him.

Jessie leaned over to give him a kiss, but as she did her other hand lightly pressed down on his chest. His face winced in pain.

"What?" Her loving expression switched to concern.

"Nothing."

Not believing him, Jessie lightly pressed on his chest again. Gil winced once more. "Don't tell me 'nothing'. Let me see."

He opened his eyes as he pushed her hand away, "No, it's nothing."

"Gilbert, I not playing here. Let me see!"

Who was he kidding? She was going to find out. Hell, they lived together now, and he might as well get it over with. He lowered his hand from his chest and turned his head. He closed his eyes in an effort to hide from the impending eruption. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know what she was going to see.

Jessie undid most of his buttons and spread the fabric to the sides. She was horrified to see a multitude of red and purple marks covering his chest. "What the fuck is this? What the hell happened to you?"

Gil wouldn't answer. What could he tell her? Sara beat him up. He couldn't lie and make something up; there were too many witnesses, and the gossip mill surely was in high gear by now. 

"She did this! This is how she picks a fight? She assaults you? Goddamit! I knew I should have busted her head in when I had the chance."

Gil's eye shot open as he abruptly sat partially up. "What do you mean? What happened last night?"

"Don't you worry about it. She won't be bothering you again." Her tone was matter of fact. Her previous anger was camouflaged behind her satisfaction from finally knocking that damn chip off of Sara's shoulder.

"Jess, what did you do?"

"Hey, I didn't start anything. I just finished it. Obviously, I wish I had done more, now that I see you looking like this." Jessie spoke the next sentence out loud but it was mostly to herself, "The next time I see her, she going to have to answer for this." 

Gil sank into the sofa. It never occurred to him when Brass sent Sara back to the lab early that she would confront Jessie or the other way around. He felt like a fool. How could he think it was just between him and Sara? Waves of guilt started to wash over him as he became aware that he had done nothing to protect or warn Jessie. Instead, he had consumed himself in his work. He blew it, and he sucked as a husband.

Jessie stroked the hair behind his ear. Knowing neither was willing to talk about Sara any further, she changed subjects, "Sweetie, are you hungry?"

Hungry? No, he was more like nauseous from the realization that he never thought about his wife. "No, I'm just tired."

Jessie looked at him. With his eyes closed he looked so defeated and crushed; it pained her to see him look like this. She could feel him veering away instead of turning to her to get through this. She understood he needed his space, but how far should she let him drift away? She bent down and gently started kissing each bruise in an attempt to replace the hate that made them with all the love she had for him.

Gil's hand automatically found her soft hair, the hair he loved to smell and touch. He twirled some around his finger as his mind continued to thrash him. **He didn't deserve to have her! **She should have a strong man who would protect and take care of her. **He was weak!** He allowed a girl to pummel him and then let the same psychopath confront his wife. Where was he? Where he always goes, **forgetting the outside world and hiding in his work**. When Eddie was abusing Catherine where was he? Cath was his good friend, and he never tried to help her in her time of need and now after all these years he hadn't changed. The most important person in his life had just received the same treatment**, nada, zilch, absolutely nothing at all.**

Gil's remorseful heart pondered how he could possibly hurt the person he proclaimed loved? Just then, that old negative voice came alive and haughty answered by repeating over and over Sara's vile assessment of his relationship with Jessie.

Jessie had kissed her way down his chest past his navel. The negative voice had restored a foothold in Gil's mind causing him to quickly say, "Jess, don't."

She looked up to see trepidation written across his face, "All right, but let me put some lavender oil on. It will speed up the healing. Ok?" He only nodded yes. Now he was scaring her. He was becoming more withdrawn at an alarming rate.

********************

Gil was worn out, but couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for hours before deciding to get up and go to his townhouse that was still not up for sale.

Jessie opened one eye, "What time is it?"

He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, "It's too early for you to get up. I couldn't sleep, so I'm going to get my mail and try to get some books packed." His hand hovered just above her shoulder, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. "Stay here and sleep. I'll see you tonight."

When Gil walked into his townhouse, the familiar coolness of the air and lack of light that his thick curtains kept at bay greeted him. He shuffled to his bedroom and fell into his bed. With the old familiar feeling of being sheltered from the outside world, he pulled the comforter over his embroiled body and drifted off to sleep.

********************

It was that evening; an hour before the start of the night shift, when Catherine spotted Gil as he slowly walked passed her office. "Grissom, could you please come in here?"

As he entered her office she pointed to the chair across from her desk, he obeyed and sat down. He didn't look at her, but concentrated on his hands that were folded on his lap. The dark circles under his eyes told Catherine that the last twenty-four hours had been a long endeavor for him. Out of sight, his thumb picked at the gold band on his ring finger. 

"God Griss, you look like crap. Did you get any sleep today?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Some."

"Are you going to be ok tonight?" Catherine tilted her head to the side to try and catch his eyes, but couldn't.

"I'll be fine." His tone was mournful.

"I have a mind to send you home right now, but we're already down a person tonight. That's what I need to talk to you about. Mobley called me this afternoon to inform me that Sara resigned today. Here's my copy." Catherine held up the letter for Grissom to look at, but he never lifted his eyes from their original spot. "Do you want to tell me what happened last night." 

"No."

"Gil, we can't afford to loose Sara. Is there any way you two can work this out?"

"No."

His short answers were getting Catherine annoyed, "Jim told me you made a dramatic entrance to the crime scene." She waited for a response, when he didn't give her one she continued. "He said Sara was hitting you. What the hell was that all about?"

"Cath, I don't want to talk about it." His stubbornness was at full throttle.

"Come on, help me here. I need you to help me fix this."

Gil's anger at the whole event boiled over as he sprang out of the chair. Wanting to smash his fist onto the desk to get her to stop interrogating him, he instead caught himself mid-way and spun away. The more he tried to suppress his emotions, the more they overflowed the dam within him. He bit his tongue until more sensible words came to him. He turned back to Catherine, "This can never be fixed."

She had never seen him this agitated over anything, yet this was only a small portion of the anger he vented the night before. She got up from her desk and walked to him. Feeling anguish for the distress he was in, she gently placed a hand on his arm. "Gil."

The list of reasons to be angry with himself had just became longer. He had just snapped at his dear friend. How could Catherine understand if she didn't know what was said last night? How Sara perverted his marriage, and what she actually thought of Jessie. The weight of what he was thinking was too much. He needed some relief from the crushing burden, so he accepted her concern and opened up to her.

"Cath, she made me so angry." He closed his eyes as the image that haunted him played again. This time he put a voice to it. "I wanted to kill her for what she said." His voice lowered to a whisper as he continued, "I saw myself reaching across her, pulling out her gun and….."

"Oh Gil, I had no idea." Catherine tried to hug him but he quickly stepped away. She now felt responsible for the previous evening, and cursed herself for pairing them up. Hindsight told her she should have sat down and talked to Sara, to analyze her state of mind before allowing her to work with Gil. Catherine like everyone else, knew of Sara's crush on him, but thought Sara was mature enough to let it go.

Truth be told, even though the two main cases each required a senior CSI be involved, Catherine always preferred working with Warrick over Sara. So she selfishly took Warrick and left Gil with Sara. Nick had come in a little early that evening and took the third case so he could have a chance to work alone.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should've let you have Warrick last night, and then none of this would have happened."

He shook his head from side to side, "No, I brought this on myself. Cath, you're the boss now. Do what you think is right. But I have to tell you now, I don't think I will ever be able to control my anger around her." He hung his head down from fatigue and failure. Gil Grissom had finally admitted out loud he **was** capable of deep emotions and to his shock, that some were uncontrollable.

"All right, I'll handle this. Why don't you go lie down in your office and get some rest."

********************

A few minutes before the start of the shift Jessie knocked on Gil's door. He was staring at his computer, and he looked awful to her. She swallowed hard to choke back a tear. "Gil?"

He looked up and gave a faint, almost non-existent smile, "Hey, Jess." Before returning to the screen image.

She walked in cautiously and sat on the very edge of the visitor's chair, "I brought you dinner. Do you want me to put it in the breakroom fridge for later?"

He grumbled to himself. How typical of her to think of him even after he treated her so pitifully. "Thank you, that would be fine." He couldn't look her in the eyes, those crystal blue eyes that could put him in a trance and make him feel so unbelievably special. He wasn't worthy of that feeling any longer, if he ever had been.

His distance was ripping Jessie's heart in two, and she was at a loss on how to turn him around. "Hey, I made your favorite cookies too." Her smile went unnoticed as he refused to look at her. "Do you want to talk?"

He shook his head no.

"You know I'm here for you. Whatever you need. Through thick and thin, for better or worse." She wanted so badly to hold him to her, to tell him things would be fine if he just let go of it. But there was still the no touching rule they abided by at work, and most of his office walls were glass, not a very private place for that sort of comforting.

"I know." Was all he gave her. In his mind it was better to push her away now before he could hurt her any further.

Jessie clenched her fist, desperately trying to hold back her building anger at his crappy behavior. She wanted to walk over and smack him upside the head, or maybe grab him by his shirt and shake him until he snapped out of this depression. _(I know. What the **fuck** do you know? You're so far down in a hole, you can't see the light of day. And for **what? For s**omething that stupid bitch did? You're willing to ruin our lives because she's a** fucking** mental case?)_

Jessie had told herself after he left the house that she would give him a few days to work through this on his own. But sitting across from him now with his pathetic attitude was more than she could handle. He was a complicated man, and he was getting the better of her. As she got up to leave, she hoped to God that she could get through this evening.

As the night progressed, the rumor mill was off and flying as the sheriff's men starting talking about what they had seen the night before. No one in the building dared look or talk to Grissom that night. Gil was used to that treatment and was more than content that no one bothered him.

Jessie on the other hand was bothered. She knew damn well that everyone was gossiping about Gil being beaten up by Sara, and it tore at her insides. She never cared what people said about her, but Gil, that was another story. She wanted to protect him and his reputation, but this was beyond her control. She stayed in the photo lab all night, frightened that if she walked down the hallway and anyone just looked at her funny, she would clobber them on the spot.

It was the longest night in her life since she walked in on Tony fifteen years ago. It wasn't that she and Gil were fighting, for that matter they never had anything close to a fight yet. Gil was just being Gil and claming up when certain emotions overwhelmed him. Jessie knew she couldn't push or rush him when he was like this. She would have to give him some time before attempting to nudge him along. The problem was the waiting; that was the hardest thing for her to do.

TBC – Chapter Ten, Here Today, Gone Today


	10. Here Today, Gone Today

Disclaimer: Not my characters, except for Jessie and Javier.

Notes: This story started several months after Grissom became unit supervisor and it explores feelings and emotions. I'm not a writer by any means so I appreciate all the help I receive from Peggie.

Again, the original story ended at chapter seven, but since I was having so much fun with these characters I decided to explore what happens after Grissom got married. I know that not many people like something different, but if you are enjoying this story, please let me know, as I would love to hear from you. It's lonely out here in cyberspace. Tazzer
    
    Chapter Ten

****

Here Today, Gone Today

When Catherine made no attempt to stop Sara from quitting, Conrad Ecklie was on the phone to her the next day. "Catherine, I have a proposition for you that I think will help your situation. Javier Garza would like to switch to your shift, if you can talk Miss Sidle into working on my shift."

"I don't know Conrad. It's going to be a rough sell considering what happened with Griss. I would think she might be packing up to go back to Frisco by now."

"Catherine my dear, please, just call her and make the offer. I personally can't understand why Javier would want to work the night shift, but he has been persistent all day. I won't let go of Garza unless I have a replacement."

Sara's need for money and no job openings back in San Francisco made her grudgingly accept Catherine's offer to switch to the day shift. But she made it clear that it was only until something else opened up.

********************

Javier was floating on cloud nine when he entered the crime lab that Thursday evening; he was finally on the same shift as his hero Dr. Grissom. His cheery enthusiasm made Nick and Warrick sick, but then they remembered how they had felt on their first nights and only gave him a slightly rough time. Hoping Javier's giddiness would rub off on Grissom, Catherine paired them up for the night.

For three days Gil had hardly talked to Jessie. He avoided her by working late and then by sneaking off to his townhouse where he carried out his own prison sentence. With not much sleep in the past four days, he allowed Javier to drive to and from the crime scene. Javier had lots of questions, and Gil gladly answered them for two reasons: one, Javier was very eager to learn from him, and two, it kept his mind busy, and off of personal matters.

In between questions, Gil tried not to think or feel anything as it was too painful. His happy life had turned upside down in an instant. The negative little voice would belittle him at every opportunity and point out Jessie was too good for him. He sat and looked out the window as Javier drove back to the lab with what they had collected. As they sat at a stop light all was normal until……….

Javier shouted, "Jesus Christ!"

A pick-up truck went zooming past their SUV and right through the red light. Gil had turned his head just in time to see the truck plow into a small car that was heading west. The sound of the crash filled the street, metal grinding on metal as glass shattered and exploded into the air, only to rain down to the ground. The smaller car was pushed side ways in the intersection. The rubber tires squealed and left black marks on the pavement. The truck spun around and stopped, facing east. Only then did the street become deadly quiet.

The accident seemed to have happened in slow motion to the two CSI's. After the initial shock lifted, Gil spoke to Javier. "Call this in and lock the car when you come out. We need to protect our evidence!"

Gil ran to the small car while he clumsily put on his rubber gloves. When he reached the car, he could see it was a woman driver. Blood covered the left side of her head, which hung downward. He reached through the opening that used to be the window and tried to check for a pulse. He tried her neck, then her wrist, but there was nothing to be felt. The older small car did not stand a chance against a half-ton pickup truck – she had died on impact. Gil spotted her purse on the passenger seat with its contents spilled onto the seat and floor.

He made his way around to the other side of the car. Noticing the passenger window was also shattered into non-existence, he reached in and unlocked the car door. With the door open he had a clear view of her wallet laying next to a carton of ice cream on the floor. He picked up the wallet and opened it. The driver's license had an address that was only two blocks away from where he stood. Gil looked up and down the street and wondered. _(Did she run out to the store to get ice cream for her family or did she stop and pick it up on her way home?)_

Gil then looked at the birth date. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. He was taken aback by the date for it was almost as if he were seeing Jessie's birthday: the same month and the same year, only it was the day after Jessie's birthday. Suddenly he began to feel lightheaded. This woman was a day younger than Jessie, and now she was dead. She was gone forever and would never be able to go home to her family again. He looked at the photograph; she had similar features as Jessie, but her hair was very blond. He had seen thousands of dead bodies, but the more he looked at this poor woman, the more he felt like he was going to pass out.

The wallet slipped out of his hands as his heavy heart screamed at him. _(What if this were Jess? It could happen to her too! This woman was here one minute and gone the next! Could I live with myself if I ignored Jess until she died???)_ A queasy feeling invaded his stomach, and he had to turn away from the image of this dead woman. When his back hit the mangled car, he knees buckled, and he began to sink down to the ground.

Javier checked the truck driver to find him not very injured, but very drunk. With the local police on the scene, he went over to the small car, "Grissom!" As he walked around the car, he found Gil leaning against it in almost a sitting position. "Griss, hey are you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"She didn't make it. Javier please go get something to cover her with until the ambulance gets here." Gil's voice was soft and trembled a bit.

Javier took off his coat and covered the woman to offer her some decency in death as the street began to fill with onlookers. He went back to Gil, "Griss come sit in our car until the police are ready for our statements." He helped lift Gil up and walked close to him, just in case his legs gave out.

They sat in the SUV for a half hour in silence. Javier knew the occurrences of the entire week and thought that perhaps this accident was just too much for Grissom. He had never expected to see his hero affected by a car accident, especially on his first night with him, but he realized that everyone has his or her breaking point.

In that time, Gil had time to think and think some more. Intellectually he knew it, but he had never felt it this acutely. This accident had showed him how important it was not to take life for granted, not one second of it. He shook his head as he realized that he had acted like an idiot all week! He should have never allowed Sara's hateful remarks make him doubt himself as a man? Jessie had never acted or spoke any words that would have conveyed he was not worthy of her love. 

He knew in his heart they had something special, and having it come so late in his life, was he willing to just throw it away? **NO!** He had become even more miserable away from her. The solitude of his old home was no substitute for the love and comfort he found in her arms. Now what he wanted to do the most was to find Jessie, apologize to her for acting like a jerk all week, and beg for forgiveness. She was the best thing in his life, and he had to make things right again between them.

********************

As the SUV pulled into the parking lot, Gil turned to Javier, "Drop me off at the door." The car hardly came to a stop as Gil jumped out and ran to the front door.

He jogged through the corridors on his way to the back of the building where the photo lab was tucked away. He made sure to look into each room he passed. He had almost passed the breakroom without looking in, but at the last moment he caught sight of his beloved eating dinner. With a quick U-turn he deliberately walked into the breakroom.

As his eyes locked on to Jessie's, he signed to her, "I need talk now."

Jessie slowly stood up. She waited for him to turn around and head to his office, but to her surprise he continued to the sofa against the wall. He sat down and waited for her. Jessie stood frozen in place and wide-eyed. Her eyes scanned the room to confirm it was almost entirely filled with people. Gil motioned her over, and she couldn't believe it. _(He wants to talk in public? Is he off his rocker!)_

For once in her life Jessie was self-conscious as she walked over to the sofa. She folded a leg under her as she sat down sideways on the sofa to face Gil. She signed to him, "Here not office?"

Gil quickly waved her off. He refused to squander another minute of his life without telling her what he wanted to say.

Jessie looked at him. Something had happened to snap him out of his depression and put him back among the living. His bright eyes sparkled with new life. As the newlyweds looked at each other, the breakroom faded away.

Gil started signing, "I'm so sorry for being a jerk this week to you. I handled this all wrong."

Jessie signed back, "You handled it the only way you knew how to at the time."

As the two signed to each other, everyone in the room turned and stared at them. Their private life that they ardently protected was now on display in front of the whole department. Like eager perverted voyeurs at a peep show, not one person could turn away from the extraordinary exchange.

Gil continued, "I pushed you away. I'm sorry for shutting you out. I felt that I let you down, and for that, I didn't deserve you any longer. I thought you would be better off with someone who was strong and could protect you."

Jessie replied back, "Don't be silly. You're strong in so many ways. Besides, as you can see, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me. I only need you to love me. It's not your decision whom I should be with. It's mine, and I choose to be with you and only you."

Gil went on, "I know that now. When I finally thought with my heart, I remembered. I don't want to live without you. Jess, I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me." Gil's eyes and face pleaded to her.

Jessie signed back, "There's nothing to forgive. I wished you had told me what you were feeling earlier. Next time, please don't wait so long. Remember, we're on the same team here."

Now knowing what provoked his strange behavior, Jessie smirked as she continued, "Did you actually think I would let you out of this marriage that easily? Sweetie, don't you know by now I love you completely?" Without thinking of where they were, Jessie pressed the 'I love you' sign into his chest.

Before either could even recognize what was happening, their private life shoved aside their public life. The electrical current that always flowed between them thundered into Gil's chest. His eyes closed as a blistering sensation flooded through his body. When his eyes slowly opened, Jessie saw the fierce look that always made her heart skip a beat, and now seeing it at work made her whole insides flutter.

Gil's hand came up and joined hers as she continued to press into his chest. He had no peripheral vision; instead he was drawn into her mesmerizing crystal blue eyes. There he found an ocean of forgiveness, so deep in acceptance that all he wanted to do was immerse himself, and wash the past four days away forever.

The reason for their strict rule of not touching one another at work was now obvious; it was too powerful, and once started, it was hard to turn back. Gil skimmed a hand up her arm and over her shoulder, to the back of her neck where he lightly pulled her to him. Their lips met softly in a tender kiss. Instantaneously, their hearts reset their rhythm and began to beat as one again

Ronnie the optic tech had been leaning on the back legs of his chair watching the spectacle and practically fell off his chair when they kissed. The rumor for the past two weeks in the building was that they had a marriage of convenience and nothing more. No one had seen them display any type of affection toward each other or hardly talk to one another at work. The only time they were really seen together was at the Monday night announcement and then they only had their arms around each other. As their kiss continued there was no more doubt in anyone's mind. They were in love.

Gil's compulsions to reconnect with Jessie prodded his maneuver to feel more of her body, its warmth, and its softness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned backwards, pulling Jessie with him. Her body covered his as his upper back rested on the arm of the sofa.

Jessie pulled backward from him slightly to avoid putting pressure on his still tender chest. But as the kiss became more passionate, he crushed her into his chest. Their bodies naturally responded to the presence of its sexual complement, causing lustful moans to vibrate in their throats.

Jessie was relieved to have her precious Gil back from the dark journey he had sent himself on, and she melted in his arms. She had missed him terribly these past few days: his velvety lips, the way he smiled at her, the feel of his solid body and his silly jokes. She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him some support. Still somewhat aware of where they were, Jessie held back from running her hands through his exquisite hair. She knew if she started, she would be unable to control where they went next.

Nick ran out of the room to Catherine's office and grabbed her arm, "You gotta see this!"

The sea of bodies that were watching the intriguing pair parted as Catherine approached. When she finally saw Gil and Jessie making out on the sofa, a gasp escaped from her mouth.

Gil's hands were hidden from view under Jessie's lab coat, massaging and squeezing as they roamed. To feel the contours of her body again was marvelous, filling his spirit once again with euphoria and desire. Their tongues caressed and tasted each other's lips as their passionate kiss was becoming X-rated.

Catherine walked up to them and stood with her hands on her hips. Sarcastically she quipped, "You two should get a room."

Each knew Catherine was waiting for a response, but neither could tear away from the other. It was more important to renew the bond of love they shared.

Catherine was flustered seeing her friend in this compromising position and impatiently yelled, "Grissom!"

Reluctantly, he released Jessie's bottom lip from his mouth and turned his head. "Yes, Catherine." His face showed no sign of embarrassment only genuine bliss.

Cath squatted down so she was more at eye level with them, "I know this has been a bad week for you two, so if you want to go home early that's okay with me."

Gil answered for them, "Thank you for the offer, but that won't be necessary." With their lives back on the right track, they were mature enough to wait until they got home to continue. 

Catherine mischievously smiled at them, "You know, I always found making up after a fight was, what's the word? Exhilarating!" 

Gil couldn't help but chuckle from her assessment of the situation, "Cath that's ahh, interesting to know, but we weren't fighting. We just haven't spoken to each other for a few days."

Catherine was flabbergasted, "That was from not talking for a few days! God help us if you two ever have a fight. We'll have to call the fire department to hose you two down."

Gil and Jessie leaned their heads together and snickered at Cath's outburst and at their significant slip at work.

**********

It was early Friday morning when Gil found Catherine in the evidence room poring over her case, "Hey, need any help?"

She looked up and squinted, "Why? Are you offering?"

"No, but I'll send Javier in to help you. We wrapped up our case so I'm going to take off a few minutes early for a change."

Catherine raised one eyebrow, "Early for a change? I can't image why."

Gil curled one side of his mouth as he made a face at her.

She mischievously smiled back at him, "Yeah, I could use some fresh eyes. Send Javier in on your way out." Before he could leave the room Catherine called out, "Oh Gil!"

He stopped at the doorway, turned half-way around, tilted his head and pursed his lips as he waited for her departing zinger.

Her voice sang out, "Enjoy your morning."

********************

Gil had a little over an hour to prepare for Jessie's arrival. He had a plan and went about setting up the stereo. Once that was in order he started on breakfast.

Jessie saw his SUV when she pulled into her parking spot. It was the first time he beat her home from work. She had a spring in her step as she walked up to her-their condo. As she walked in, she could smell he was cooking something, "Honey, I'm home."

From the kitchen he shouted back, "Jess, stay there." He walked out of the kitchen and from his bathrobe pulled out the stereo remote. With a gleam in his eyes he pointed it at the stereo and turned it on. As the CD player revved up to full speed, he walked to Jessie as a mischievous smirk crept across his lips.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you doing?

As the first track kicked in, the room was filled with Led Zeppelin's 'All My Love'. Gil helped her remove her coat and hung it up on the wall. He acted like he was stoned because his movements were that slow. He turned back and took her into his arms as his head came down and nuzzled her cheek. He swayed them to the rhythm of the haunting song, then breathed into her ear, "I have a lot of making up to do."

Jessie leaned back to look at him, "Did you say making up or making out?"

With eyes half closed he kept swaying them to the song, "Today they're one in the same."

She let her right hand float up to his cheek, trailing her finger to his temple before turning them and coming back to his cheek. In a low sexy voice she said, "Well, don't let me stop you, doctor."

A smirk broke out on the side of his mouth as he pulled her to him for a kiss. They continued to sway to the music as they kissed and groped. When that song ended, Gil swept Jessie up in his arms and began to carry her to the bedroom. He had loaded all her Led Zeppelin CD's into the changer, only setting the first song specifically, everything else was left on random.

Jessie teased his ear with her lips, stopping suddenly to murmur, "Wait, detour to the kitchen."

Gil stopped, backed up and let her down so they could walk into the kitchen. As she rummaged around in a cabinet, he took the opportunity to check on his frittata and adjusted the oven to low. Jessie turned around wriggling a shot glass in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "Whiskey, Southern Comfort style!"

Gil straightened up from the oven and looked at her with dismay. "Jess, shots before breakfest?"

"Our body clocks say it's Happy Hour!" She poured an ounce into the glass, "Cheers!" In one motion she downed it and slammed the glass onto the counter. As the potent liquid trickled down her throat a warm burning sensation followed as her eyes teared up. "Okay, where were we?" She walked closer so he could pick her up.

"Wait, bring those with." His raised eyebrow indicated that two could play this game.

"Uh ohhh, I am becoming a bad influence on you."

He clenched his hands together and begged, "Please Ms. West, corrupt me."

Jessie turned around, snatched the bottle and glass from off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Gil picked her up in a playful flourish before lightly kissing her mouth. "Hmmm, better tasting than champagne." Jessie responded back by sensually kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Once in the bedroom, Gil laid Jessie on the bed and took the glass and bottle from her. He poured some whiskey into the glass and carefully set it on the edge of the nightstand. He then turned his attention to Jessie; he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off her boots. She scooted over so he could have more room to sit. He crawled more into the bed and slowly began un-buttoning her blouse. Again his actions were like he was on Quaaludes, but Jessie didn't care how long it took him. With the whiskey in her bloodstream, she was feeling fine and swung her head from side to side with the music.

Somehow he had managed to get her jeans off when Jessie sat up and took hold of the collar on his bathrobe. She looked deep into his cobalt-blue eyes, "Ooh, this is a good one to make out to." In the background the snare drum could be heard as 'When The Levee Breaks' began.

Gil licked his lips and crawled on top of Jessie. Their tongues dived immediately into each other's mouths. Jessie ground her pelvis into his in time with the wailing harmonica. It was hard to tell who was moaning more. Fingers ran through the other's hair, and for the entire seven minute song, the kiss was only broken a few times to change head angle or to bite a lip. When the song ended, Gil had the chance to come up for air. He rolled on his back and desperately tried to re-inflate his lungs.

Jessie rolled on her side to face him and began dragging a hand down his chest between the fabric of his bathrobe. As she started to untie the knot that held his robe together, he placed his hand over hers. "No, no, no. I'm far from done making up to you."

She leaned closer to his face, "Sweetie, I hate to point this out, but if you go any slower it will be time to go back to work before we get to the main course." His laugh was low and deep. "And you still have breakfast cooking in the oven."

Gil whispered, "Shhh, you're worrying too much."

Having caught his breath he rolled back toward Jessie and pinned her under him. As he unfastened her bra he kissed and licked her neck. His hands came around, and with one he cupped a breast, while the other played in her hair. Jessie's leg had found his erection and pressed into him before moving in small circles on him. He lifted his head up and looked at her. To Gil she was so beautiful inside and out. Even after the heartache he had put her through this week, she didn't get mad at him, yell at him, or hit him. She just kept loving him. He wondered how he could have ever been so half-witted all week ? He pondered for a moment and lightly smiled as he finally understood the meaning of **temporary insanity.**

He slid off and reached for the shot glass. When he turned back to Jessie, she had finished taking off her bra. His voice was whimsical as he said, "Happy hour you say?"

He leaned over her and brought the glass just above a breast. He slowly poured a little out. The cool liquid stiffened her nipple and ran down the sides. Gil quickly ran his entire tongue around to catch all of the golden liquid. The sensation sent a shiver down Jessie's spine. The sting of the whiskey on his tongue along with the action of sucking her nipple made his erection pulse with excitement.

He moved to the other breast and repeated the process. Jessie's hands played with his ashen curls. When his tongue swirled around her nipple, she arched her body and pushed her breast into his mouth. He took all he could in his mouth and squeezed the rest with his hand. She took the glass from his other hand to allow him to squeeze both at the same time. She finished the whiskey in the glass and enjoyed the warm feeling gliding down to her belly.

Gil ran his tongue up her chest, to her neck, but when the kiss didn't finish on her lips, she opened her eyes. He met her with a sly grin, "I need a refill."

"Damn! I am corrupting the good doctor."

He chuckled as he poured more whiskey into the glass. He loved the way she would refer to him as 'doctor.' Out of all the pet names she had for him, this was his favorite, because it was the very first. He returned to her and this time, he deposited small drops down the middle of her abdomen. He sucked each drop up, working his way down to her navel. Each time he inhaled a drop, Jessie could feel a rush of cool air on her skin followed by the heat of his wet tongue slowly licking the spot clean.

He slowly drizzled the remaining whiskey into her navel and dipped his tongue to taste and to further arouse her. When he began lapping up the pool of whiskey in her navel, Jessie shrieked, and squirmed vigorously under him. He held her down and finished his torture by washing her stomach with his tongue, in slow side-to-side motions. The alcohol had made its way into his bloodstream, warming his blood, and he hoped, numbing his senses.

As the song 'Kashmir' started, Gil crawled back up to Jessie, "This is another good song." His voice extremely low and sexy as it oozed desire. "I believe it was '75."

Jessie looked at him with a smirk, "How would you know?'

His mischievous smile confirmed what she had guessed long along. Again, they spent the length of this song, eight plus minutes, making out and groping.

When the next song kicked in, he slid down to kiss and nibble her breasts. One hand finally glided all the way down between her legs and caressed her inner thighs. Her breathing increased in anticipation of him filling her completely with his throbbing member. Slipping his hand between her skin and panties, he slowly worked them off her body. She was way past ready for him, but he continued to act like he was high on drugs, doing everything in extreme slow motion. He very lightly massaged her clitoris before slipping his middle finger into her to feel the warmth of the walls within her. Jessie teased him back by gripping his finger with her muscles.

He took satisfaction in her giving in first to this little game, as he heard the desperation in her voice, "Gillll." He stopped and brought himself up to kiss her long on the lips. He pushed himself up so she could untie his bathrobe. He finally allowed her to fondle and stroke him in the flesh. His eyes closed and his head swayed to the music. The sounds and sensations were pure exhilaration, causing his heart to pound wildly in his chest. He breathed deep to keep control.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, he sat up, and he flung off his robe. He could no longer hold out, and he had to be one with her now. His strong arms pulled her hips up to him, and he gradually began penetrating her. Jessie gasped for breath. It didn't matter how many times they had made love, every time he entered her, he always took her breath away. She hoped to never lose that reaction for the rest of her life.

Gil took his time permitting Jessie to feel their union become deeper with every inch until he could go no further. He kept a firm hold on her hips, and following the slow pulse of the song, he leisurely moved in and out to it. His position gave her nothing to hold on to, so she rubbed her breast and squeezed them together. The sight of her touching herself always drove him insane. He listened for her gasps telling him when she was close to climax, and only then did he move with more intensity to stimulate the exact spot for her complete enjoyment. The cry from deep within her signaled his body to release its own cry of pleasure. In a rare occurrence, their bodies' convulsed into each other in pure rhapsody.

Gil collapsed onto Jessie. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She never wanted to let go or allow him to drift away from her ever again. He lightly kissed her cheek and then breathed out, "Oh my God Jess. I'll never be able to. Listen to. A Zeppelin song the same way. Ever again."

"Professor, didn't I tell you they made the best make-out songs." They both smiled as they remembered that beautiful spring day.

They lay in each other arms for several minutes. They listened to the birds outside rejoicing in the miracle of a new day as their ragged breathing slowed. Gil propped himself up on one elbow to look at his wife, "I'm so sorry for all I put you through. I…."

Jessie muffled his apology with her fingers, "Shhh, that's the past now. How about we just agree that you were a 'Fool in the Rain' all week. Hmm, I haven't heard that song yet."

Gil kissed her fingers before meeting her sly grin with his own. Their fingers intertwined, he asked what nagged at him all week long. "How did I get lucky enough to deserve you? Not to mention get you to marry me?"

Jessie corrected him. "How did WE get so lucky? The first question is easy. You treated me with respect and as your equal. Not many men **ever** did that. The second, I'm not sure. But you know I have one of my airy-fairy theories about it. I think the universe looked down and took pity on us. It called Cupid over and said, 'Those two have been lonely and suffered long enough. Find the longest arrow you have so you can pierce the two of them at the same time. They'll squirm and fight, but they won't be able to escape from love this time. They are joined for life.' How does that sound?"

Gil smiled, "You are soo corrupting me, I actually believe that unscientific theory. But you better not tell anyone at work you're tuning me into a hippie like yourself."

Jessie laughed, "Never! That's our secret, and I don't share the fun-loving Gil with anyone."

"Good. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"When am I not hungry?" Jessie playfully bit down on his finger.

TBC – Chapter Eleven, The Honeymooners


	11. The Honeymooners

Disclaimer: Again, not my characters, except for Jessie and Javier.

Notes: This story started several months after Grissom became unit supervisor and it explores feelings and emotions. I'm not a writer by any means, but I do have a vivid imagination.

Again, the original story ended at chapter seven, but since I was having so much fun with these characters I decided to explore what happens after Grissom got married. If you are enjoying this story, please let me know, as I would love to hear from you. It's lonely out here in cyberspace. Tazzer

Chapter Eleven

****

The Honeymooners

The music of Led Zeppelin continued to play in the background as Gil and Jessie finished eating breakfast. They were discussing staying at his townhouse over the weekend so they could spend the time packing. If they managed to get all of his insect collections and expensive belongings packed up and moved, then they could place his home on the market Monday. It made perfect sense to them to sell his home first, since it was more expensive than Jessie's place. Once it sold, they would then have the money to put a down payment on a house and also have some extra money left for other expenses. Once they moved into their house, Jessie's condo could then go on the market.

Out of nowhere, Gil abruptly changed the subject. "Jess, let's take a long weekend this summer and go to Chicago. It could be our honeymoon, and I could meet your family."

Jessie's eyes got big and a worried look came over her face as she moved her head from side to side. "Ohh no. That's not a good idea. Trust me, you don't want to meet them."

"Come on. I really would like to see where you grew up. We could also go to a Cubs game, and to the Field Museum, and the Art….."

Jessie grew more irritated and cut him off. "NO way! If you met my family, you would seriously think twice about dipping into my gene pool."

Gil laughed. She had a way of talking that he always found amusing. "I very much doubt that."

Jessie was serious as she continued, "You don't understand. In my family, I'm the white sheep, and everyone else is a black sheep. They were none too happy when I told them I was working for the sheriff's department. The people YOU put in jail……….are them. Believe me. This is not a good idea at all."

Gil tried to make his case. "Surely, they were happy when you told them we got married?"

Jessie turned away.

"You did tell them? Didn't you?" She wouldn't answer. "Jessie!"

She turned back and snapped, "I haven't gotten around to it, just yet." Jessie's hands automatically came up to help elaborate her next words. "Jesus! As soon as I tell them, then they'll want to meet you."

"And why is that so bad?"

With a voice full of sarcasm she quipped, "Oh, I can just see this introduction. This is my straight-laced husband, and he just happens to be the best damn criminalist in the country."

Gil quipped back, "The world."

Jessie threw her hands up in the air. "Great! Make it even worse why don't you?"

Gil chuckled as he still found her reaction amusing. "Jess, you're acting like they're gangsters or something."

"Well duh!" She set her elbows on the table and let her head fall into her hand. She had been able to keep her secret from everyone, but she had fooled herself into thinking she could keep it from Gil forever.

"Oh." Gil now understood clearly why she was always evasive about her family back in Chicago. They sat in awkward silence for a while. Gil thought of a new angle. "You can just tell them I'm a scientist."

Jessie still dead-set against the whole idea countered. "I don't want to spend a single penny on a trip to see them when we could use it for our house."

"I can arrange it where it won't cost us much. I can do a seminar and that would pay for most of the trip."

"Ohh, now that's a genius idea if I ever heard one. You're going to advertise in the Tribune and Sun Times, to the whole damn city, who you are? What are your crime buddies going to think if they find out you're related to the DiVitto's?" Jessie stood up and started to stack dishes to clear the table.

Gil grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. With a firm hold he kept her there to listen to his reasoning. "Jess, I think it's important that I meet your family once. I also think they will surprise you when they realize how happy you are. Please."

Jessie slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "I just hate the thought of my cousins picking on you. You're the kid in school that they loved to bully. Without my brothers around, I can't protect you from them by myself."

"Hey, I'm willing to endure being picked on for you. Jess, I don't have many relatives on my side, and if we have kids, they should at least know both of our families. Sometimes a shady family is better than no family at all." He lightly bounced her on his knee to help implant the suggestion.

"Sweetie, you don't have a clue what you're getting yourself into. You'll be sorry. Alright, but only if you agree to have everyone from work over for an open house when we get our home."

Gil cringed at the thought. "Why?"

"Because, it's the polite thing to do. Like it or not, that crazy bunch is like a family to us."

Gil started to protest, "I don't like people in my home."

"Gil, you're not a hermit anymore, so you better start getting used to it. If we do have kids, sooner or later, they'll have their friends over."

"That's completely different. I don't want the kids from work rummaging around our house or..…..."

"Or what? Honey, our secret is out. Remember? Look I know what you're trying to say, but it's not so terrible to let people into our private world every now and then. Besides after what happened Monday night, no one would dare mess with our stuff. They all know I'll kick their asses."

Gil smirked. He now knew where her tough side came from, and he felt a tang of sympathy for Sara's encounter with her. "And when are you going to tell me what happened back at the lab that night?"

"After you tell me what happened between you and Sara."

__

(Damn! She got me on that one.) Gil contemplated for several long moments. There was no way he would ever tell Jessie what Sara called her. "God, you drive a hard bargain. Okay, I'll make arrangements to do a lecture this summer. You tell your family about us ASAP. We'll have an open house, and we'll **never** bring up Monday night again."

"Deal." They sealed their bargain with a kiss. Jessie slid off his lap as 'Fool in the Rain' kicked in on the stereo.

Gil immediately caught her wrist, and with mischief in his voice pointed out. "Jess, they're playing my song." He then slid the chair back away from the table; leaning forward he reached under her robe and grabbed her thighs. He looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye.

She swatted his hands away. "NO! You'll break my chair."

He untied her robe. "I'll buy you a new one."

"Are you sneaking Viagra?"

"Who needs that stuff when I have you?" His hands roamed her legs trying to get her to straddle the chair. Gil was enjoying married life, and the benefits that came with finally living together.

Jessie couldn't deny herself to him, especially when he was being so damn cute. She gave in to his current appetite and sat on his lap. They started to make out to 'Fool in the Rain'. The pulsating tempo of the song ignited the primal lust they still had for each other. When the whistle blew in the song, Gil guided Jessie onto his throbbing erection. His hands held her firm ass over him as his escalating thrusts matched the building crescendo of the steel drums. The whaling voice of Robert Plant, voiced perfectly of their soulful connection. By the time the drum solo came to its peak, he was pumping wildly into her. With sweat dripping from his curls and down his face, Gil stopped on the edge of climax. He became motionless, allowing Jessie to match the now slowdown beat of the song. She gripped his shoulders, and leaned backward to give him a better view as she undulated over him. He leaned back in the chair and watched with delight as she made love to him. When the song ended, she unselfishly brought him to orgasm. Leaning into him, Jessie kissed his forehead and confirmed what he had just experienced, by softly saying. "I love you." 

********************

The next morning shift was over, and the weekend was just starting. Jessie walked past the layout room where Gil was sitting studying the photographs that were sprawled out in front of him. Without stopping she called out to him. "Later!"

Gil turned his head, but no one was at the door. "Jess!"

Jessie stopped, backed up, and leaned her head in the door. "What?"

He softly smiled, took off his glasses and placed them on the table. With a quick little head gesture he replied, "Come here."

She couldn't imagine what he wanted since it was already discussed before work that they would meet at his townhouse later that morning to start packing. Still in the doorway, but now leaning her whole body on the frame, she asked. "Why?" 

Weariness rang in his voice, "Will you just come in here for a minute." 

Jessie walked in but stayed on the opposite side of the table from him. "Yes?"

"Come over here and give me a kiss goodbye." His voice was now as playful as his expression.

Jessie put her hands on her hips to convey he was not going to boss her around. "I will not."

His playful look switched to disbelief. "Why not?" 

"Because the no touching rule is back in effect." Jessie tried to hold her smirk, but couldn't.

Now realizing what she was doing, Gil chuckled, "I think we blew that the other day, so get over here."

Jessie wasn't done yet and countered, "Our one mistake does not give you license to throw your whole reputation down the toilet. People will forget our one slip, but not if we keep doing it."

Gil waved his hand in the air. "I don't care about my reputation."

Jessie pointed a finger at him. "That's what you say now, but I know you, and you love the fact that everyone is afraid of you here. Dr. Grumpy. You keep this up, and they'll start calling you 'Loverboy.' Is that what you want?" 

"Don't make me come over there." He gave her a mischievous smirk.

Jessie squinted at him. "You couldn't catch me, and you know it."

Jessie couldn't stop smirking at Gil's display of playfulness at work. She would love to behave like a couple at work, but over the past two years she would sit and listen to everyone talking about Gil being harsh and cold. She thought it was more important to preserve his serious reputation at work for his sake.

Gil set his palms on the table and leaned toward her. "Is that a challenge?"

Jessie mirrored his stance and rebutted. "I don't think you're up for a physical challenge."

A mischievous grin spread on his lips. "I'll show you." And then Gil got up from his chair.

Jessie took a large step to the door, but he was too close, so she changed direction. As soon as he stepped the other way and had his body weight going in that direction, she switched. She quickly scooted out the door past him and twisted her upper body out his reach. Laughing as she did so, she turned back to see him catch the doorway and his balance. He glared at her with determination in his eyes to now catch her.

Jessie leaned against the wall and laughed harder. _(He can't possibly think he can actually catch me?)_

Gil looked up and down the hall before walking towards her at quick pace. As soon as he started to move, Jessie jumped up and was already several steps ahead of him. They continued this waltz as they traveled through the hallways, working their way to the front door.

Gil was like a predator. He was so totally focused on Jessie and how to catch her that he didn't notice Catherine flagging him down. After he passed her, Catherine yelled, "Gil!"

The screech in her voice finally got his attention. He stopped, rolled his head back, and then spun around to see what she wanted. He was not amused that Cath had interrupted him. "What Catherine?" 

"Did you get anywhere with those photos yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm still working on it." He turned his head looking for Jessie.

Catherine shot back, "Yeah, I can see you're working on them out here in the hallway."  
  
"I'm taking a break." He then turned away from her and started walking again. He raised a finger in the air as he called back. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes." 

Catherine stood there, not believing he just blew her off. 

When Gil turned the corner he saw Jessie leaning against the wall waiting for him to catch up.

Jessie was close enough to hear the whole conversation. She giggled as she thought _(Poor Gil!)_ He had always complained to her about the paperwork when he was supervisor, but now he had to answer to the 'new boss' Catherine. Jessie knew that irritated him ten times more than that damn paperwork ever did. The interactions between the two senior CSI's always amused her. They reminded Jessie of an old married couple who had been together a little too long and a little too much. She had to keep reminding herself not to nag Gil at home, since Catherine 'hen pecked' him plenty at work.

Once again they found their way through the hallways. Jessie picked up the pace as she jogged and skipped around people more easily then Gil was able to. Once at the front door, Jessie leaned on it, and opened it just enough to allow for a quick escape while she waited for him to get a little closer. Once he reached the receptionist's desk, Jessie taunted him by mocking Catherine's voice. "Gilll, get back to work."

With a quick burst of energy, Gil ran at her, determined to make her pay for that last remark. Jessie was out the door within seconds. Running at full speed she flew down the stairs. Gil continued after her at a steady pace as his blue lab coat flapped behind him. Jessie made it to the back of the parking lot and leaned against the driver's door of her car to catch her breath and waited.

Gil slowed down to a slow jog as he approached her car. Jessie called out, "What took you so long?"

He didn't respond. Instead he grabbed her and lifted her up in the air. Jessie giggled with pleasure. Gil happy to finally catch her, grinned. He spun the two of them in one complete circle before gently setting her down on the hood of the car. He then panted, "Now……….where's…………my kiss?"

To reward his efforts, Jessie wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her for a sensuous kiss. His hands naturally found the curves of her hips to balance his weight. As they kissed, Jessie wrapped her right leg around his left, and gave a sharp jab to the back of his knee. This caused him to fall into her.

Gil smiled to himself. _(She knows every trick in the book!)_

The action brought his groin crashing into her as she deepened the kiss. Jessie sighed when she felt him awaken and stir. Quickly she moved her hands down to his waist, and pulled him slightly towards her in an unquestionable rhythm. He only allowed her to do this a few times before he broke the kiss. "Oh no! I just wanted a kiss goodbye."

Jessie kept eye contact as she slid her hands to the front of his pants, not allowing him to move backwards. "Sweetie, you're so sexy in your lab coat. You get me so hot, I could do you right here."

His cheeks became carmine red at her suggestion. He slightly shook his head. She still had the ability to embarrass him anytime and anywhere. "You're impossible. Do I have to remind you there are security cameras watching us? And you worry about my reputation? What about yours?"

Jessie gave a slight laugh, but still wouldn't let go of him, "Ha. I think I blew my reputation when I married the King of the Nerds."

Her fingers tickled his still stomach, making him squirm slightly. He shrugged off the tease and countered. "Well, if that's true, then I must have improved my reputation by marrying the most beautiful woman in the department." He smiled thinking he was scoring major points with her.

"He shoots and scores." She gave him a quick kiss for his sucking up. "When you go in, you can tell the boss that a good chase is also exhilarating." 

Gil shook his head no. "She might write me up for goofing off on the clock."

"Yeah, she would at that. Come on. I'll drive you back to the front door." Jessie let go of him so he could step back from the car as she slid off the hood.

They got into her car and Jessie drove him to the front door. She pulled up to the curb and stopped. "Please don't let Cat keep you too long. We've got a lot of work to do today."

"I'll do my best." Gil got out of the car and took several steps then stopped.

Jessie looked over and wondered what the hell he was doing now. He had a tendency to get distracted, but just walking to the front door, what in the world could distract him that fast? Jessie leaned toward the passenger seat to see if she could tell what he was doing. He was looking toward his left, so Jessie turned her head and looked past the hood of her car.

It was then that she saw Sara walking up from the other end of the parking lot. _(Shit!)_ Jessie didn't think, but automatically undid her seatbelt and quickly got out of the car. As Sara got closer to him, the only thought Jessie had was to get between them, and prevent Sara from doing anything to Gil again. She heard Sara yelling his name, so she quickened her pace.

Sara got to Gil first. In her mind she had come to the conclusion that Grissom would need her when that gold-digging slut left him. She had rationalized it wouldn't take long for his sham of a marriage to dissolve and she would be there to comfort him. He would then realize it was she that truly loved him and he would return that love. Sara couldn't completely look him in the eyes, "Grissom, I want to appol..………"

Jessie came to an abrupt halt in front of Gil and placed her right hand on his chest to keep him behind her.

Sara looked up as she heard the familiar stomp of boots. Her voice trailed off suddenly as the solitary form of Grissom instantly became that of the Grissom clan. Her original purpose of repairing her relationship with Grissom was wrecked. The bimbo who had ruined her life, had embarrassed her in front of all the lab rats, was now blocking her conversation with Grissom. Sara's eyes looked to Jessie and then to Gil and back again. It slowly started to sink in that there was no personal relationship to repair because it had never existed to begin with.

Gil and Jessie waited for Sara to finish or continue, but the zoned out look on her face told Jessie that she wasn't. Gil was frozen in place, stuck between loathing Sara and panic that Jessie was going to make good on her word to make Sara pay for hitting him. As the threesome stood facing each other, the officers who were coming in and out of the building slowed down to watch if anything interesting was going to happen.

Jessie's patience quickly evaporated first as the dark side of her personality broke loose from its cage and took over. Like the Tasmanian Devil cartoon character, a whirlwind of hatred coursed through her veins triggering a torrent of obscenities at Sara.

"You fucking bitch. What the fuck? You were too fucking scared to tell me what you did to Gil. Weren't you? Goddamn it! You're fucking lucky I didn't know. You know damn well I would have done more than just embarrass your goddamn sorry ass. You had no trouble hitting my husband, but when I give you a chance to swing at me, you fucking run. You're a fucking coward!! I should've beat the crap out you then!"

Gil put his hand on Jessie shoulder to get her to stop. He had seen glimpses of her temper before, but today the entire blast furnaces of hell were completely thrown open. His strained voice pleaded, "Jessie."

Jessie was past reasoning. Her body surged forward every now and then, as the impulse to body slam Sara to the ground was tremendous. The only thread stopping her was Gil's rapid heartbeat under her hand and the original impulse to protect him at all cost. She ignored his plea and continued her scorching assault.

"You're fucking stupider than I thought. How many fucking ways do you need to be told to leave him alone? You don't have a goddamn thing to say to him, so BEAT IT you fucking psycho, before I smash your fucking skull into the goddamn ground for what you did."

Sara wasn't listening to Jessie but thinking. She remembered back to college and how she was disgusted by the girls in the dorm always talking about the crushes on their professors. **Oh my God !** Could she be just like them? **No !** That was not possible. She was too intellectual to engage in that childish behavior. She was a woman and had a job and an apartment when she met Grissom. The whole situation was completely different, except how she acted towards him.

Back in high school, Jessie would start throwing punches before verbally belittling her opponent. As an adult she reversed tactics. She continued to spit out insults to trigger a reaction from the zombie-like Sara. "You stupid fuck! Don't you know you're the fucking joke in the lab?"

Sara turned to walk into the building as the taunt from her own head continued. **She wasn't special**. She was like everyone else in the world and that was the hardest thing for her to hear. She was smart and that had always set her apart growing up; it gave her the upper hand. But on closer examination her faults were glaring. She was impatient with people, judgmental and only sympathetic to a chosen few. She was an elitist and God help anyone who got in her way.

Her head started to spin. Could that illiterate whore be right? For all the years she knew Grissom, she didn't know him at all. He had never revealed anything about himself to her – ever. He had never allowed her in his personal world, the world outside of forensics.

Sara took several steps before the utter humiliation and embarrassment rammed into her gut full force. It all became crystal clear; she had chased after a man who had not deemed her worthy. Instead, he chose an average, blue-collar slut to share his life with. This painful realization combined with the crushing humiliation was too much for her ego to bear. Just then she thought of a way to rid herself of the awful pain. With a slight tear in the corner of her eye, Sara reached for her gun. She turned quickly around, took aim, and fired.

TBC- Chapter Twelve


	12. To Live and Die in Vegas

Disclaimer: Again, not my characters, except for Jessie, Javier, and some other personal.

Feedback: We all know by now this is not a pro-sara story, so I don't want to hear about it. If on the other hand you're in the minority and are enjoying this, please let me know, I would love to hear from you.

Now on with the show…..

Chapter Twelve

****

To Live And Die In Vegas

When Sara turned away and started walking toward the building, Jessie let her guard down and relaxed her hand off of Gil's chest. With clenched fist at her sides, Jessie's eyes shut tightly as she mentally shoved her dark side back into its cage. She slammed the doors and secured the lock. She delayed turning around to face Gil until her rage had departed. Knowing she had just disappointed and embarrassed Gil, a heavy pit formed in her stomach, as her mind's eye imagined the appalled look that would be etched on his face.

As soon as Sara spun around, she took aim at the person who was the direct cause of the crushing pain that she felt. Officer Steve saw the black gun rise in the air and lunged at Sara, but it was too late. The extra weight of his hand on Sara's arm only redirected the muzzle of the gun several inches down from its original target. Sara swiftly squeezed the trigger, and an earsplitting crack exploded in the crisp Nevada morning.

****

"NOOOO!" Gil's yell was too late.

The 9mm bullet whistled through the air for a split-second before piercing into Jessie's upper left abdominal quadrant. The little metal fury lacerated and mutilated everything in its path as it continued its downward trajectory. Once it exited her lower back, it still had enough force to graze Gil's upper right thigh. The still smooth bullet plunged into the sidewalk, finally coming to a rest and ending its havoc.

The energy of the bullet was powerful enough to slightly lift Jessie off her feet and propelled her backward into Gil. The sudden weight of his partner's body hurled against him caused Gil to lose his balance. They both tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Jessie lay motionless on top of Gil as blood began pouring out her back. Every officer on hand scrambled into action. Some went to help subdue Sara; a few simultaneously called for an ambulance; and several went over to help Jessie and Gil.

Gil gingerly dragged himself out from under Jessie and apprehensively unzipped her jacket to see where the bullet entered. It was below her heart. He then glanced over to see Jessie's face completely drained of color. Her pupils were completely dilated causing her eyes to be an eerie black. He took hold of her left hand as his right nervously stroked some hair away from her face. "Jess, hang on. Help is coming."

Officer Ray got to the pair first and put pressure on the entrance wound, but the real problem was the larger exit wound. The amount of blood creeping onto the cement alarmed Gil. He was afraid the bullet had hit her aorta and that she was bleeding out. Each minute that ticked by as they waited for help seemed like a millennium to Gil.

Jessie could hear the commotion around her, but quickly the sounds became muffled. Her eyes were getting so heavy, and it felt good when they slowly closed. A chill raced throughout her body except for her left hand. A fragmented question entered her confused mind. Why was her hand warm? Ahh Gil. Her sweet, precious, romantic, wonderful Gil was holding her hand. 

Gil could tell she was going into shock as her skin became cold and clammy and her breathing sharply increased. He clutched her one hand with both of his and squeezed to get her to stay conscious. "Jess, stay awake! Don't close your eyes. Keep them open."

As a peaceful feeling warmed her soul, Jessie felt herself slipping from this world. She agreed with a distant voice. Yes she should tell him. She slightly squeezed his hand and mouthed something. Gil leaned down to her mouth to hear her barely whisper. "I'll…… always…………be……with……." Her hand went limp before she could finish. Without a last grasp for breath, Jessie's spirited soul quietly left its body.

Gil waited several seconds before it dawned on him. He bolted upright to look at her. A spine tingling chill shot down his back as he realized that his bride was gone. He wanted to scream her name, but odd numbness paralyzed him in that moment.

Officer Ray checked her pulse and found none. He looked up and motioned to Officer Juan to pull Gil away so they could start CPR. Juan didn't ask Gil to step back, but took hold under his arms and physically dragged him out of the way. Officer Mark jumped in, and together with Ray, started performing CPR as Gil looked on in horror.

Laying on the ground with her hands handcuffed behind her, Sara turned her head to see what was going on. She smiled with satisfaction. She knew that if they were doing CPR, then she got Jessie good.

Doc Robbins, who was still in the building, had been called and together with his assistant David rushed to the front of the building with any medical supplies on hand. David burst out of the front door and ran down the stairs ahead of the hobbling Doc.

When David knelt down next to the body, he saw it was Jessie. A sick feeling came over him. _(Ohh, this is very, very bad.)_ He knew what he had to do, but his hands hesitated over her shirt. He sneaked a looked over to Grissom. He half expected to receive the famous Grissom glare warning him to not touch his cherished love. Instead, David saw a man he did not recognize: A man dazed, distraught, and helpless to protest the impending maneuver.

Doc caught up and immediately yelled, "David what are you waiting for?"

Officer Sally had prepared the defibrillator from the building and now held out her pocketknife to David. Once again Doc yelled, "David, just do it!"

David snapped to and fell into his medical training; he confidently took the knife from Sally and swiftly ripped Jessie's shirt open revealing a lacy lavender bra. He placed the paddles in position just as the ambulance pulled up.

Gil struggled against Juan as he looked at the lifeless body of his best friend and the love of his life. All of their plans and dreams for a happy life evaporated in the puddle of blood that was spreading across the sidewalk. The whole scene was surreal. Gil kept thinking, _(This can't be happening. It was only a few minutes ago that Jess was full-of-life, laughing, and playfully teasing me the way only she can.)_

"Clear." David shouted before he squeezed the trigger sending an electrical voltage into the life-less Jessie. Her body shuddered, but the monitor still showed a flat line. "Increase to 320!"

Sally dialed in the new settings. "Ready!"

David said a silent prayer. "Clear!" He squeezed the trigger again. Another voltage sizzled a direct path to the inert heart and caused it to spasm. The monitor began to bleep as an irregular weak rhythm appeared on the screen.

Doc Robbins who had been supervising David shouted. "That's good enough! Let's go!"

The EMTs shoved pads into Jessie's exit wound to slow down the flow of blood and then lifted her onto the stretcher. David and Doc Robbins went into the ambulance to help prepare Jessie for the emergency room staff. Officer Bob pulled his squad car in front of the ambulance to clear a path for its short trip to the hospital.

"Come on Griss, I'll take you in my car." Juan helped Gil to his feet. No one around took notice of the blood on Gil's lab coat or pants. Everyone assumed it was Jessie's blood from when she had fallen onto him.

Catherine came out the front door to see the ambulance pull away. She couldn't help but notice the large puddle of blood that glistened on the sidewalk as the sun's rays skimmed over it. She ran down to Gil, "What the fuck happened?"

Juan interrupted, "I'm taking Griss to the hospital."

Catherine snapped, "I'm coming too!"

The three got into Juan's squad car. The two CSI's sat in the backseat as Juan floored it out of the parking lot. Catherine held Gil's hand while she tried to reassure him. But he couldn't hear her. Gil was lost to this world, as he prayed to any being in the universe that would listen to his plea and not take Jessie away from him so soon.

********************

By the time the ambulance pulled into the ER bay, EMT Todd had established an IV. David had cut off the rest of Jessie's cloths, and the trauma team was prepared to rush her into surgery. Once inside the hospital, the skilled trauma team took over in a flurry of action. David and Doc Robbins watched from the back of the room giving information as needed.

Dr. Anderson, the head of the ER department, just happened to be there and went over to see what the situation was. He noticed the senior and junior coroners in back of the room and went over to them. Even though Vegas was a big town, and getting bigger everyday, the medical community was pretty tight. "Doc Robbins, are you now doing pick ups before the body has a chance to get cold?"

Doc shook his hand as he said, "No Don. Sorry to say she is one of ours. Shot outside headquarters."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Is she an officer?"

One of the nurses could be heard over all the other voices. "She's crashing!"

Doc answered, "No. She's one of our lab techs."

David finished the statement, "Jessie West. I mean Jessie Grissom."

Dr. Anderson thought that the last name was familiar, and it should be. For years, Gil would always take time to visit each hospital during orientation week for the new residents. He would explain what they, CSI's, look for on crime victims. He never asked for anything and always did it on his own time. Even though Gil knew full well that most residents would forget or that evidence would still get lost or contaminated, he continued to do it every year. He did it in hopes that someday it would pay off in a lucky break.

As the ER doctors worked to get Jessie heart beating again, Dr. Anderson turned back to the two coroners. "Is she related to Dr. Grissom?"

Doc sighed, "Yes, she's his wife."

Again, David felt compelled to add information about his lab neighbor. "They've been married less than a month."

Dr. Anderson quickly moved to the center of the chaos and started shouting orders, "I want her in surgery NOW! We're not losing her, so let's go people!" With that the ER trauma team jacked it up a notch. As soon as they got a heartbeat back, they whisked Jessie through the doors that connected the ER to the surgery wing.

Doc and David exchanged silent looks. They both knew that if the blood loss continued at this rate, Jessie's heart would stop again. They solemnly made their way to the waiting room to prepare Gil for the worse scenario. As they approached Gil and Catherine, it was David who noticed the blood stain on his pants. "Griss, did you get hit?"

"Ummm……….." Gil looked down to see the color of red on his lab coat, and his pants sticking to his skin. He spoke as if he was in a fog, and trying to recall details to a long ago forgotten dream. "I…….tried to…….but"

When Gil's voice cracked, Catherine tightened her grip on him and whispered. "It's alright. You couldn't help it."

Feeling the need to explain why he looked a untidy and unprofessional, Gil took shallow breaths to help force the words out of his mouth. "Jess…… fell…….. on………. me."

David continued, "That might be, but your pants are torn, and you have a hole in your coat." Without waiting, David examined the tear closer. He stuck a finger into the hole, and pulled the pants away from Gil's leg. With more light flooding in, David saw the wound producing the fresh blood that was now starting to drip on the floor. "Griss, you're going to need stitches."

Gil dismissed David's words. He didn't feel any pain in his leg, so he couldn't be injured. The only pain was the one that had a death grip on his heart, squeezing his chest so unrelentingly, it made breathing an effort.

Catherine jumped in. "Gil come with me. Let's sit down before you fall down."

Doc Robbins went to the nurses' station and asked to speak to Dr. Anderson. When the head of ER came out, Doc told him that Grissom was there and that he had been injured also. Dr. Anderson wanting to help as much as possible arranged for Gil to be immediately stitched up. Once that was done, he was taken to the surgical waiting room where he could wait for word on Jessie's surgery.

********************

As the first hour passed, Doc pointed out to Gil and Catherine, that they should take it as a sign that Jessie was still alive and that the surgeons were trying to patch up the damage. Catherine kept hold of Gil's hand. She left him only once to call her ex-husband Eddie and to ask him to keep Lindsey while she stayed at the hospital. David had left earlier with Officer Bob, as he didn't want to be present in the waiting room if bad news came. 

As the second hour went by, Javier stopped in to inform Catherine that Sheriff Mobley had assigned Conrad Ecklie's team to do the investigation. He whispered to Cath that he had moved Jessie's car to the lock up area, so if Grissom went back to headquarters, he wouldn't have to see it out front. He also brought Jessie's purse that had been in her car and Gil's eyeglasses that he left in the layout room.

After the third hour the mood in the waiting room was grim. The three sat knowing there was nothing they could do but hope for a miracle.

At the end of the forth hour the surgeon, Dr. Gowen came in to talk to Gil. He was somber, but seemed confident that Jessie was strong enough to pull through. He warned the two senior CSI's that the next forty-eight hours would be the true test. He took the time to explain the path of the bullet: it entered the lower portion of the stomach, hit the pancreas, nicked the abdominal aorta, tore through sections of the small intestine and hit the right kidney before exiting her lower back. He went on to say that he thought they had gotten all the bleeders but that Jessie would be heavily sedated for a couple of days and kept on a ventilator.

Gil thanked the doctor and turned to Catherine. With tears streaming down her face, Cath wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Gil returned the hug with the same intensity. For the first time since he had known Catherine, did he know what her body felt like. He couldn't help but notice the dramatic differences between his wife's firm body and his friend's more delicate frame.

Instantly, Gil let up on his vigorous hug to prevent bruising Catherine. Keeping her close, Gil felt her body shaking in his arms. His knees weakened at her outward display of happiness. God he wanted to allow himself to crumble into her arms from sheer relief, but he willed himself to stay strong in front of her and Doc.

********************

When Gil finally got to visit Jessie in the recovery room, he hardly recognized the person that appeared hooked up to every possible medical device. She looked so small and frail in relation to the equipment that surrounded her. The nurse had warned him what she would look like. But to actually see the strong, independent woman he had always known her to be - now weak and helpless, was unbearable for Grissom. The man who saw the worst that life had to offer now strained against the title wave of tears that threatened to break his composure. He roughly wiped away each tear that fell from his eyes. Gil Grissom was too prideful to allow the nursing staff to see him breakdown.

Gil bent down and tenderly kissed Jessie's cheek. He moved his lips to her ear to whisper, "Jess, I'm here. I'll stay with you. I won't leave you alone in this place."

He wiped away a few more tears and then placed a shaky hand on her head. Gil normally studied things with an inquisitive fascination, but today he studied Jessie with uneasiness. Her normally glowing tan skin was dull and pasty-white. Dark circles around her eyes made them look like they were sunk farther into her head. Her shiny light brown hair that would dance around her face now looked dark and clung to her head and neck. Her moist luscious pink lips were now pale and cracked and were partially covered under white tape that helped hold the breathing tube in place.

Dreadful thoughts entered his mind. Would she survive the first forty-eight hours? Would she have brain damage from lack of oxygen? Would she be disabled in some way? Would she contract some disease from all the blood transfusions? Would she awake the same person he had fell in love with??? There were just too many unknowns at this time.

Gil was only allowed to stay a short time as the nurses had more tests and checks to do as they waited for transport to take Jessie to ICU. He leaned down once more before leaving and pleaded. "Jess, please don't leave me. Sweetheart, I love you so much. I don't think I could live without you."

Gil paused outside the waiting room door, making sure to wipe away any evidence on his face that he had shed a tear or two. His eyes burned, and he knew they must be bloodshot. It would be hard to hide from Catherine the fact that he had been crying. He took a deep breath and walked back through the door. He was greeted by Javier, Nick and Warrick who had come to join Catherine.

Catherine put a hand on his arm. "Gil, let one of the guys take you home to get some rest."

"No, I'm not leaving Jess. They'll take her to ICU soon, and I'm staying there until she wakes up."

Catherine pleaded, "Gil, you heard the doctor. She'll be knocked out for a couple of days. Besides, you need a change of clothes. You've got a hole in you pants, and you're beginning to smell."

Gil's stubbornness kicked in. "I don't care! I'm not leaving her."

Warrick knew there would be no budging Grissom on this, so he decided to offer his assistance. "Look Griss, I remember where you live. Let me go and get you some fresh cloths and anything else you want. That way you can stay here."

Catherine remembered Gil's comment to her a couple of year's ago about how he didn't like having people in his house. She quickly interjected. "Warrick that's so nice of you. Gil come sit down, and we'll make a list of things you would like War to bring back." She pushed him toward the chair to keep him from thinking about protesting.

Gil sat in the chair while Catherine waited to write down his wishes. He argued with himself. He hated the thought of someone rummaging through his personal belongings, but he knew it was a necessity if he wanted to stay with Jessie. She still wasn't out of the woods, and what would it matter in the long run if Warrick saw their personal life. If Jess didn't pull through, his life would die with her. He slightly shook his head as he remembered what Jessie had told him the previous morning about being a hermit. Why was she always right? He had let her into his life, why couldn't he let other people in?

"Alright, but the most important thing is bringing back her Walkman and some upbeat CD's. She loves to listen to music. It's by the stereo." Gil continued to rattle off items and where to find them, when he stopped and his jaw dropped. He remembered that Jessie was going to call her family on Sunday to inform them of their marriage and plans to visit in the summer. Today was only Saturday, so that task now fell on him. Plus the worst news of all, that she was in critical condition in the hospital.

"Gil?" Catherine waved a hand in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Uhhh, her." He swallowed hard to finish. "phonebook in the……………the top kitchen drawer. I'll need that."

After a minute, Catherine tapped him on his knee. "Gil, anything else?"

He shook his head from side to side. If Jessie was afraid to call her family, he was petrified at the thought. _(Oh God, what will they say? Shit!)_

Catherine ripped the paper from the pad and handed it Warrick. Gil snapped to. "Warrick wait! We live at Jessie's place, not mine."

Gil wrote down the directions and showed Warrick which keys to use for the front door. As Warrick turned to leave, he motioned to Nick to come with him.

********************

The Grissom's front door was flanked on both sides with flowerpots overflowing with burgundy snapdragons, purple pansies, and yellow Johnny jump-ups. Warrick took the keys out of his pocket and turned to Nick. "Are you ready for this?"

"I guess."

They entered the small condo and were immediately impressed by how bright, cheery, and cozy it felt. They had only been to Grissom's townhouse once, and this was a far cry from his larger but stark, typical bachelor pad. Despite the brightness, Nick turned on the lights anyway as the two walked around checking out the photographs on the wall before getting to work.

Warrick spoke first. "Hey, did Jessie ever tell you she was a photographer?"

Nick shook is head, "No, can't say she ever did. You know, they're not bad. Here's the Walkman. Wow look at all of these CD's. Rick you know more about music than I do. Why don't you pick'em? I'll go in the kitchen and get some bags."

Warrick walked over and starting moving his finger to read the thin spine on each CD. "Griss said upbeat right?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, a lot of these are before my time, but I know they rock." Warrick named each band that he took out of its holding spot. "AC / DC, Aerosmith, Billy Idol, Boston, Def Leopard, Fleetwood Mac, John Cougar, Journey." Warrick continued down the line and finished with Van Halen. "This is a far cry from what Griss listens to. Do you ever wonder how they got together?"

"NO. You know, he's not that much older than Jessie. What six years? They might have more in common than everyone thinks."

"Nick, check out these trophies."

Nick came back into the living room and stood in front of the shelf that had a number of bowling trophies. In the middle stood a lone softball trophy with the year 1989. Engraved on it was, 'Rattlers First Place.'

It was the year after Jessie broke up with Tony and the first year she had joined the softball team. She successfully had channeled her anger and energy into different physical activities. She had reshaped her body and had started a long history of being a heartbreaker. With Jessie's bat, the team captured the title that year, and she had been chasing first place again ever since.

Along the wall were a number of framed team pictures. Nick pointed at one. "You know, I think I saw this uniform once at work. But I don't remember Jessie telling us about being in a softball league."

"Well there you have it: The common denominator. The answer the whole lab has been wanting to know. She's just as secretive as Grissom."

Nick held up the phone book he had taken from the kitchen and was going to say something, but stopped. Warrick opened a bag and starting putting the CDs in. Nick opened another bag and placed the Walkman in along with the phone book. Nick noticed some Grissom-like magazines on the coffee table and threw them into the bag. Nick looked up. "Ready for the next room?"

"After you."

The two walked down the short hallway and entered the bedroom. Warrick asked, "Do you want to do clothes or the bathroom?"

Nick shrugged. "I'll get the bathroom." He walked in and had no trouble finding the items on the list as all were neatly arranged in the room.

Warrick opened the closet and easily picked out some shirts and pants. He bypassed the jeans figuring if Grissom was determined to sit at her bedside, then more comfortable pants would be welcome. Besides, no one ever saw him in jeans. He went over to the dresser to get some socks and underwear, when he saw their wedding photo.

Warrick shouted at Nick. "Chapel of the Bells!"

Nick came out with his bag, walked to the dresser, and stared at the photo. "Wow. I still can't believe they're married." He scrunched his shoulder as he stared at the portrait. "Hey, aren't you getting creeped-out looking at this?"

Warrick shrugged. "No. Hey check out this one." Warrick handed a smaller framed photograph to Nick. Just to make sure Nick looked at it, Warrick pointed out as he spoke. "Jess has got her softball uniform on and is sitting on Griss's lap. Look how he has his arms around her. She definitely told him about playing softball."

Warrick noticed Nick getting very uncomfortable and starting ribbing him, "Awww, don't they look happy? Just like lovebirds. How long do you think they've been sleeping together? Man, now that would be a great pool to get into."

Nick flung his arms in the air. "I don't want to know! Let's just get what we need and go."

Warrick chuckled, he was enjoying rattling Nick. "I always thought Jessie was fine. If she were my girlfriend, don't you know I'd be smiling that Cheshire-grin just like Griss. Hey, do you think they ever got it on in the darkroom?"

"Shut up!"

"Man, why are you so uptight? You know every guy in that building tried to get with Jess. Aren't you a little bit curious to know what Griss had to make her turn her head his way?"

"NO, I don't. Anyway, I never asked Jessie out. She's too wild for my taste."

Warrick was loving this too much to stop. "That's another thing we never knew about Griss. He likes girls that are on the wild side. I bet you a five spot he's got those "Girls Gone Wild' videos at his place."

Nick couldn't take it any longer, he put his hands on his ears, and left the room. Warrick laughed at Nick's prudish behavior, and thought_. (Ladies man my ass!)_

TBC – Chapter Thirteen, Taste of Chicago


	13. Taste Of Chicago

Disclaimer: Not my characters except for Jessie, Javier and some background personal.  
  
Feedback: Sure I'd love to hear from you. And **Thank You** to those who are reading and sending reviews!  
  
Please forgive any medical errors, it's been a very long time since I work in a hospital and the mind forgets what's not used everyday. **Also**, I know there is a new sheriff in town, but this was written last summer and the story line is now February of 2003, so I'm not changing it.

Sorry for a sad chapter, but I wanted to explore pain and suffering. Notice the subtle way Griss begins to change. Tazzer

Chapter Thirteen

Taste Of Chicago 

While the hospital staff was settling Jessie in an ICU room, Gil stood outside and watched steadfastly through the window. Catherine stood beside him and rubbed his weary back. When Warrick and Nick finally made it back to the hospital, they handed over the bags full of Gil's requested belongings. The two men never let on that they had the opportunity to view Grissom in a different light. Not being allowed to stay in ICU, the two younger CSI's instructed Catherine to call them later with an update and then said their good-byes.

Gil went into the bathroom inside of Jessie's room to clean up and change his clothes. It was during this time that Sheriff Mobley strode up to Catherine, who was outside the ICU room, and demanded to know where Grissom was.

Catherine took charge and pushed Brian away from Jessie's room, and down the hall. She did not want any more hostile scenes today, as Gil and Brian had a history of butting heads. "Brian, for God's sake leave him alone. He's a wreck right now."

Mobley countered. "I want to know what the hell happened and how this situation spun so far out of control that we have employees shooting at each other. When the news media gets a hold of this, it's going to look bad for the whole department."

Catherine had the knack for being politically correct, but she immediately threw that out the window and stuck up for her friend. She snapped back at the sheriff, "Jesus Brian, I can't believe you! You're so fucking worried about the goddamn media. Don't you realize Gil and Jessie could have been killed? Try to show your employees some compassion here. If you're looking for the person who spun out of control, why don't you talk to Sara? She's the one that pulled the damn trigger!"

A belittled sheriff quietly answered, "I tried, but she's not talking to anyone."

"Well, I'm not surprised." Catherine saw some hospital staff looking their way so she quieted her voice. "Look, you're just going to have to wait a few days to talk to Gil about what happened. Jessie is barely hanging on, and he doesn't need to relive this heinous day just yet. The best thing you can do right now is go in there and give him your support….. period."

Brian nodded his head in agreement and then walked back to Jessie's room. When Gil came out of the bathroom, he found Brian standing next to the bed looking at Jessie. The sheriff had only seen Jessie once, at the last Christmas party when she was in the lavish blue dress. All the men at the party talked about her that night, and Brian had used his position to meet her. He remembered she was polite and charming. Her warm smile was a sharp contrast to her firm handshake. Mostly the sheriff remembered how stunningly beautiful Jessie was that evening. He found it hard to believe the person lying in the bed before him was the same woman.

The sympathy he felt for what happened to Jessie showed clearly in his eyes as he turned his head to Gil. The sheriff walked over to Gil and placed an arm around his shoulder. Brian did what Catherine asked; he gave Gil his support and words of encouragement.

He ended his visit by saying to Gil, "We've had our differences in the past, but that doesn't make me heartless. Please call if you need anything. And Gil, don't worry about getting back to work; your lovely wife needs you more than the department does right now."

After Sheriff Mobley left, Catherine stayed with Gil a little longer just to make sure he didn't change his mind about staying. Gil insisted that Catherine go home to Lindsey, and he promised to call if anything changed. Catherine hated to leave him alone at the hospital, but she did as he asked. She called headquarters to have one of the patrol cars come pick her up and drive her back to the lab.

Dr. Anderson informed the ICU nursing staff that Gil was allowed to stay and could have anything he wanted. Gil gingerly placed the Walkman headphones over Jessie's ears and turned it on low. He positioned a chair as close to the bed as possible and took a seat. Somewhere during the third track, he finally relaxed enough to nod off for some much-needed sleep. Jessie's nurse, touched by his thoughtfulness, draped a blanket over Gil as he slept in the chair. She also changed the CD when the first one played out.

********************

Gil was startled awake a couple of hours later to a beeping sound. The nurse quickly came in to calm his nerves. "Dr. Grissom it's alright. It's just the IV."

He tried to focus his weary eyes as he watched the nurse change the IV bag. He rubbed his face and felt the stubble of his whiskers; he thought it must have been at least twenty-four hours since he'd shaved. He looked at his watch. It showed a quarter till six in the evening. He figured that he must have dozed off for a while.

"Dr. Grissom would you like something to eat?"

He squinted at the nurse. Eat? When was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. "No, I'm fine thanks."

"Really, it's no trouble, and you won't do your wife any good by running yourself down. What would you like?"

"Anything would be fine, thank you." He then noticed the blanket over him and neatly folded it up.

"One order of anything coming up." She gave him a smile and left.

Gil stood up and stretched his back as he yawned. He leaned down to give Jessie a kiss on the cheek and then lifted her earphones off to speak to her. "Jess, I'm still here sweetheart. I didn't leave you. I was right here taking a nap. Can you hear the music? Warrick picked out the CD's. I guess he never found your Led Zeppelin's."

He softly smiled as he remembered how they made love to the Zeppelin songs. "We left them in the CD changer, remember? Well, I suppose I should call your family now. Any suggestions? I'll let you know how it goes." He replaced the earphones back on her and kissed her forehead.

He paced the room and then looked out the window for a while. He walked back to the bed and picked up the phone book he had placed on the table earlier. He went back to the window and flipped each page of the book, looking for the answer to jump off the page at him. He got to the back of the book and looked at the West names. Maybe only her mother's side of the family was in 'the business,' and he should contact……Uncle Malcolm & Aunt Betty West.

He glanced over at the nurse's station, _(I wonder if they could order me a bottle of bourbon? I need something stronger than water to make this call.)_ He pulled out his cell phone and slowly pushed the numbers. He swallowed hard and then grimaced as he hit send.

Gil was startled when the phone was immediately picked up on the second ring. A man's voice with an accent said, "Hello."

"Umm, Mr. Malcolm West?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Mr. West, I'm Gil Grissom, and I'm calling for your niece Jessie."

"Jessie, yes."

"Well sir, I have some bad news."

"What's wrong with Jessie?" The more excited her uncle became, the more his Irish accent came out. 

"I hate to inform you that she's in the hospital here in Las Vegas." Gil winced at every tortured bit of information he had to give out.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Ummm, she was shot outside of work this morning, and she's……….. she's in the intensive care unit…….in critical condition." Gil started sweating.

"Shot! I thought she worked inside the police department, not out on the streets."

"Yes, you're right, but this happened outside of work when she was leaving to go home." Gil pulled out a lie for the next part. "She had you down as the contact person on her application, so that's why I'm calling you. Could you do me a favor and let the rest of her family know? I can give you my cell phone number if anyone would like to call me. I'll be here at the hospital with her."

"How do you know Jessie?"

"We work in the same building………I'm………….I'm her husband." Gil was wiping his forehead to keep the sweat from stinging his eyes.

"Her husband?!"

"Yes sir. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Gil started talking a mile a minute, "Jessie only told me yesterday that she hadn't told her family yet. She was planning on calling on Sunday to let you know. We eloped a couple of weeks ago."

"Well if that doesn't beat all. Jessie finally settles down and gets married, and then she gets herself shot."

"Mr. West, if you could please let the rest of her family know what happened, I would be most grateful. This whole day has been quiet exhausting to say the least." Gil finished by giving his cell number and his name once more. He hung up and leaned against the wall. "Phew."

The nurse walked in with a tray of food and set it by the chair for him. Gil nodded thanks and then put his cell phone away. He wondered how long it would take before it would start ringing. He went back to Jessie and took off the earphones, shut off the Walkman, and set it aside. He stroked her head before leaning down to talk to her. "Jess, I called your Uncle Malcolm. Considering all the surprises I had, I thought it went well. You owe me big time for this, but I'll gladly take a rain check."

********************

A couple of hours passed while Gil sat slumped in the chair drifting in and out of sleep. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted the quietness of the room. He sleepily took it out of his pocket and roughly answered, "Grissom."

"Mr. Grissom, this is Sol DeVitto. I'm Jessie's uncle."

The stern voice fully awakened Gil, and he immediately sat up in the chair. "Mr. DeVitto, thank you for calling. I'm sorry….."

"Mr. Grissom, how is Jessie doing right now?"

"Umm, she's resting, but listed as critical for the moment. The doctors say the most crucial part of her recovery will be the next forty-eight hours."

"We'll be there tomorrow."

"Mr. DeVitto, you don't have to do that. I mean, they have her heavily sedated. They want her to heal for a few days before they try to wake her."

"In that case we'll make arrangements to fly out in a few days. Mr. Grissom could you please tell me what exactly happened to Jessie?"

"Well, like I told Mr. West, she was leaving work this morning and was shot outside the building."

Sol's gravely voice demanded, "Who shot her?"

Gil's stomach turned. "Could we can discuss all the details when you get here? I hate to talk about such matters over the phone."

"Mr. Grissom, I understand that you're Jessie's husband. But you have to know that she is my baby sister's youngest, and, God rest her soul, I promised her mother to protect and take care of Jessie. Now I know she likes to do things on her own, but this time I have to insist on letting us.……help."

"Yes sir, I understand. But this is a complicated situation, and I would feel better speaking to you in person. I can reassure you the perpetrator is in custody."

"All right, I can appreciate your feelings. We'll talk all about it when I get there. Now, could you tell me why Jessie didn't tell us you two got married?"

"Not really. Actually, I just found out yesterday that she hadn't told her family we eloped. We discussed coming to Chicago this summer, so I could meet everyone. Believe me, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

"I'm not surprised. She can be very bull-headed when she wants to be. If you don't mind, I'll call tomorrow to see how she did through the night."

"Mr. DeVitto I can call you…"

"No, no. You have enough to worry about. It will be easier this way. Good evening Mr. Grissom, and welcome to the family."

"Thank you and good night to you sir." As Gil put his cell phone away, a sick feeling came over him. He got the distinct impression that no matter how much he or Jessie protested, her uncle was going to do what he thought was appropriate to 'protect' her.

For the first time that day he noticed his leg was aching from his own bullet wound. His hand slipped down to feel the thick bandage through his pants. Mindlessly his fingers traced the trail of the covered sutures causing his mind to replay the shooting, and each moment that **HE** should have stepped in and stopped the confrontation.

__

(**NO! **I'm not going to allow this to take over!) Angrily, Gil took out a magazine and went over to Jessie. He started to read it to her from cover to cover to prevent his mind from accusing **HIM**, of being the cause of all of **THIS.**

********************

Sunday came and went at a snail's pace. The day was broken up for Gil by doctors visiting and Catherine stopping by with her daughter. He still refused to leave Jessie's side for more than a few minutes, so Cath went to a deli and picked up a sandwich for him. Jessie's uncle called twice that day, and Gil gave him the update each time.

********************

On Monday the doctors cut back on the medication and waited to see if Jessie would wake up. Catherine visited before work, and gave Gil a book of poetry along with a homemade meal. Happy to have something new to read, he held Jessie's hand and started to read to her. Late in the night he rested his head down on the edge of the bed, and quickly fell asleep, still holding the book that Cath gave him.

********************

Jessie's first awareness that she was somewhere, was how heavy her whole body felt and how incapable she was to open her eyes. It was as if she were half asleep, vaguely aware of the outside world, but not feeling like a part of it. She could hear muffled voices, but could not understand the language. Frustrated, she allowed herself to drift back into unconsciousness.

The next time she slightly awoke, she was more conscious than before. She could see light and darkness through her eyelids. Still unable to open her eyes or move a muscle, she drifted off again.

The third time was the charm, as Jessie's eyes opened. She squinted to lessen the dim light pouring in that was making her head hurt. Through squinted eyelids she tried to focus on the ceiling. Her body was still heavy and now had a throbbing ache from head to toes. 

She felt warmth by her right hand and tried to turn her head to see why, but her neck refused to budge. She tried her fingers; they would move slightly so she concentrated on them. After several minutes, she had stretched them enough to feel the familiar locks of hair on her skin. She tightly closed her eyes to keep the forming tears from spilling out. She kept working her fingers and hand to get them closer to her precious Gil. Finally getting her hand close enough, she placed it on his resting head. Now knowing she was home, Jessie relaxed, breathed in the sweet fragrances from the flowers that filled the room and contently fell back to sleep.

*********************

Gil stirred in the chair and awoke enough to feel a palm on his head. His eyes shot open. He let go of the book and brought his hand up to cover Jessie's. He gently lifted her hand so he could turn his head and look at her. Her eyes were closed, but she had definitely placed her hand on his head. He squeezed her hand and watched her intently to see if she would awake again.

A few minutes later, he stood up, and stretched his back. He kept a hold of her hand as he leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek. He stroked her head as he whispered in her ear. "Jess, I'm here sweetheart." Ever so slightly her hand squeezed his. Gil's heart jumped, and a grin exploded from his previously sorrowed veneer. "Jessie!"

She squeezed his hand again and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as Gil caught sight of her beautiful blue eyes, his stoic demeanor crumbled to the ground around his feet. His eyes quickly welled up with tears. He so much wanted to tell her how ecstatic he was, but he became choked up as the tears of joy rolled down his face. The jubilation of the moment sliced through the last threads of his battered and tattered self-restraint. He finally succumbed to his silent suffering and collapsed next to Jessie, openly sobbing as he released all his pent up anguish and fears.

Jessie tried to move her left arm to comfort Gil, but it wouldn't budge. Instead she manipulated her right hand in his and signed the letter 'K,' her very abbreviated meaning for okay.

After a few minutes, Gil pushed off the bed. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and blow his runny nose. After drying his face, he lowered the towel and looked into the mirror. He studied the haggard image looking back. Out of nowhere, his hand came up and slapped his face hard. With arms bracing his body on the sink, he mentally put himself back together. Injected with a new supply of strength, he lifted his head and looked into the mirror again to admonish himself. _(**Enough! **Jess has a long road to recovery, and **you** must be **strong** in front of her.)_

Gil came out of the bathroom and signed. "I'm sorry."

Jessie signed back. "Okay……..Okay………Okay."

Gil leaned down and tenderly kissed her cheek. He lingered there for several long moments as his mind organized the words he wanted to tell her. "Jess, I'm so happy you're awake. You're going to be fine." He took her right hand in both of his and smiled at her. "God I ache to hold you in my arms. Sweetheart, I love you so much."

Jessie eyes got bigger when he said sweetheart. He had never used a pet name with her.

The night nurse came in to check on Jessie. She had noticed through the window that she had awakened several minutes earlier but allowed Gil to have some private time with her.

As each minute went by, Jessie became more aware of her surroundings. When the nurse came close to check on the monitor, Jessie tried to get her attention. Gil released her hand. She motioned to get the ventilator out of her throat. The more she awoke, the more the feeling of the tube in her throat bothered her.

Gil turned to the nurse, "She would like to get off the ventilator."

The night nurse coldly responded. "She'll have to wait until the doctor sees her."

Jessie slammed her fist down into the bed. One minute longer was too long for her. She franticly signed with her one hand. "Now! It's choking me. Out. Out. Out."

Gil was amused. Jessie was definitely back, and feisty to boot. He explained to the nurse. "She says it feels like it's choking her, and she would like it out, ASAP."

The nurse continued about her duties, "I'm sorry Dr. Grissom, but she's going to have to wait till morning."

Gil offered the nurse this advice. "Then I suggest you knock her out until then." The nurse chuckled as she left the room.

Gil turned back and smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I tried. Try not to think about it." He stroked her head, trying to get her to relax. He stole a quick glance behind her to see the wall clock. It showed a quarter to one in the morning. _(Shit. She's going to freak if she knew how long she'll have to wait.)_

Gil re-adjusted the chair next to the bed and sat down. "Besides the obvious, how do you feel?"

Jessie tried to lift her left arm again, and this time it slowly moved at will. She sluggishly brought it up and signed the best she could, despite having her hand plastered down to an IV board. "I feel like a fucking truck ran over me. A couple of times."

Gil couldn't help but chuckle. He had never taught her the dirty words, but she learned them on her own. He patted her right thigh, "Well, you should be pleased to know that you were tougher than that fucking truck."

Jessie's eyes smiled at him. She had never heard Gil use anything but light cuss words. For the word 'fuck' to come out of his mouth, she knew she was rubbing off on him – in a bad way.

Gil tentatively asked. "Jess honey, do you remember what happened?"

The question hit her in the chest like a sledgehammer. Her mind raced, and she saw horrible images that triggered revolting feelings in her body. Yes, she remembered every second in extreme detail and more. But if she told Gil and the others yes, then she would be forced to relive it again, and again. Each time, it would trigger these sickening feelings in her. Feelings she didn't want to experience ever again, but foremost, feelings that she didn't want to admit to.

She searched for the best response and finally signed, "No."

Gil knew her too well and saw the lie in her watery eyes, but let it go. She had her reasons. Maybe after some time, or when she was back home, then she would open up to him.

In an attempt to inject some humor, he playfully said. "Well, while you were sleeping." They had rented the movie by that same title a couple weeks prior. "I talked to your Uncle Malcolm and Sol. Considering all the surprises I had for them, I think it went well. Your Uncle Sol is flying in this afternoon to see you."

Jessie signed, "Sorry."

Gil smiled and continued to rub her leg. "The things I do for you. I'm going to pick him and your cousin up at the airport this afternoon and bring them to see you."

Jessie signed, "Which cousin?"

"Francis."

Jessie thought for a few moments and signed, "Gil, it might be a good idea to ask Cat to go with you."

"Why?"

Jessie signed, "Trust me. Having a woman who can talk would be highly beneficial to you."

"If you really think so. I'll call Cath in a while and ask. I hope they're not too busy tonight. You just never know how Mondays are going to be."

Jessie signed, "What day is it?"

Gil took her hand. "Jess, it's early Tuesday morning. They've kept you sedated since Saturday." He brought her hand up to his cheek and lowered his head. "You lost a lot of blood……………..The bullet. There was a lot of………. damage that they…"

Jessie yanked her hand away from Gil and threw the blankets aside. She ran her hand down her front, and her eyes became inflamed as she felt the length of the bandages. _(That bitch! That fucking bitch!)_

Gil raised his head as soon as she yanked away from him. He saw the rage build within her and quickly stood up. He grabbed her hand so he could replace the blankets over her. Leaning down he forcefully spoke. "Jess, you're alive. That's all that matters to me. The feeding tube is temporary. Please don't worry about the scar. Nothing can make me stop loving you."

To Jessie it was more than just having physical scars that incensed her. She remembered how she had let her guard down too fast that morning, that Sara had opted not to fight fair or give her a chance to defend herself. Being stripped of that basic right, Sara had stolen her dignity and honor. Jessie wondered how she could become whole again or if it was even possible. She knew right then that every time she looked in the mirror, she would be reminded of what was taken from her and what she almost did to Gil.

Jessie wanted to **scream** all her guilt and pain out, but couldn't with the breathing tube in. She was told it wouldn't be easy to come back, but she thought it meant her physical recovery. She never considered it meant her mental and emotional recovery. She knew no one would understand or even believe her. She defiantly decided that she would have to suck it up and deal with it alone.

Gil unsuspecting of the inner turmoil Jessie had awakened to, dug deep into his pants' pocket and produced her wedding band. He reached over to her left hand and turned to her. "Jess, it's our anniversary tomorrow. One month." He softly smiled as he gently slipped it onto her ring finger.

Jessie signed, "A hell of a month."

Gil shook his head in agreement, his tender smile never leaving. "That it was sweetheart. That it was."

TBC – Chapter Fourteen, More Taste Of Chicago


	14. More Taste Of Chicago

Disclaimer: Not my characters except for Jessie, Javier and some background personal.  
  
Feedback: Sure, I need some positive feedback and would love to hear from you.

****

Thank You to those who are reading and sending reviews!  
  
Again, please forgive any medical errors. The remaining chapters have been proofed, so the next installment should be up on or about Feb 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter as we now meet Jessie's family and learn more about her life, while Gil tries to bury his guilt. Tazzer

Chapter Fourteen

****

More Taste Of Chicago

Jessie tried to get Gil to go home and sleep, but he wouldn't budge from her side. He read to her from the poetry book, and when she fell asleep, so did he. It wasn't until eight in the morning when the doctor finally came by. He checked Jessie out and, satisfied with what he found, then took her off the ventilator. Once the tube was removed, Gil had ready all the items she requested for brushing her teeth, ice chips for a parched throat, and lip balm for chapped lips. Having the tube in for those few days irritated her vocal cords and made her voice inaudible, so she continued to sign.

The doctor discussed with Gil and Jessie what to expect in her recovery. He told Jessie what he expected from her before she would be allowed go home. The doctor had an aggressive schedule for her recovery, and she would get a taste of it that afternoon. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief that Gil would be at the airport awaiting her family when her therapy was to start. Not knowing what to expect, it seemed better if he was not around to see her struggle.

Before Gil left to pick up Catherine and head to the airport, he gave Jessie a long tender kiss on the forehead.

********************

On the way to Catherine's house, Gil decided he needed to be overly nice to her, since she was doing him a huge favor. He could never repay her for being there for him over the weekend, but there was something unique that he could do to show his appreciation.

At Catherine's he thanked her at least a half a dozen times before they even reached his SUV. Once there, he gallantly opened the passenger door for her. As they made their way to the airport, Catherine talked about her case from the night before and, of course Lindsey.

When Catherine took a breather, Gil blurted out. "Tomorrow's our anniversary. One month already."

Over the past few weeks, Catherine had been trying to pry out little bits of information from him in an effort to know why she never saw signs of their affair. Gil, out of old habits, and knowing it bothered her, avoided any answers. For him to now freely volunteer this personal information was a pleasant gift he could give her.

Shocked, Catherine turned in her seat to see him better. "Really? So you didn't get married at the beginning of your vacation?"

"No, it was the last day. Super Bowl Sunday to be exact. Quite appropriate for a sports nut like Jessie."

Catherine scrunched her face trying to see the logic in that and not finding any. "You know that doesn't make sense. Most normal people first get married, then go on vacation."

"True, but that's just how it worked out."

"Gil, I'm not buying it. You're more organized than that." There was a long pause and then Catherine exclaimed. "**Oh my God! ** **Is Jessie pregnant?"**

Gil burst out laughing. "No, I don't think so." He looked over at her and with a mischievous smirk added, "But it's not like we aren't trying."

His snicker at the end caused Catherine to slap his arm as a blush appeared on her face. She turned away and looked out the window. A few minutes went by before Gil spoke. "You're right. I had the proposal planned out, but on the way back from dinner we decided why wait."

Catherine turned back, "Well, that's more like it." She decided since he started this whole discussion, that she would try to push the envelope. "Soo, how long were you two dating?"

"Well, that depends on your definition of dating?"

Catherine squinted; he wasn't going to make this easy after all. "How many definitions are there?"

"I can come up with a number of them." He was toying with her.

She hated that he knew just how to rattle her. Catherine countered. "My definitions are most likely different than yours, so let's cut to the chase. How long were you two………….how can I say………..intimate?"

Gil came to a stop at the red light and turned to Catherine with a look of shock. "You actually think we would be intimate before getting married?"

"Oh, you're so full of it!" Gil chuckled at her outburst. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so, and quit playing games."

With a smirk Gil pointed out. "It just kills you that you never saw any signs of our involvement."

Catherine folded her arms over her chest and looked straight ahead. He was right, and she hated that fact.

Now stepping in dangerous territory, Gil continued to toy with her a little more. "Admit that I'm the master of deception, without equal, and I'll tell you everything."

Catherine sat and fumed. She didn't mind bantering back and forth with him, but to say he was better than she at anything, was just too much. "Never mind and drive."

********************

As they waited for the plane from Chicago to arrive, Catherine sat in a chair reading a magazine while Gil paced. He was nervous to meet the man with the stern voice. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the head of Jessie's family was. Catherine picked up the newspaper next to her and thumbed through it. Having found the daily crossword puzzle, she shoved it at Gil. She was still pissed at him for toying with her, but his constant striding in front of her was driving her nuts.

Gil took the puzzle and sat down. His once dull and boring life was any thing but that now. Since the day he had met Jessie it seemed there was never a dull moment. He scribbled in the answers as fast as they came to him. Gil had never fully explained to Catherine why he wanted her to come to the airport with him. But all that, was about to change………

The announcement came over the loud speaker that the flight from Chicago had landed. Gil jumped up clutching the newspaper. "Gil will you relax. It's going to be few minutes before they come down the ramp."

He turned to Catherine. "I know."

Catherine flipped the hair out of her face and queried. "How are you going to know which one is her uncle?"

Gil shot her a look that was priceless. "Believe me. We'll know."

After about ten minutes, people started to trickle down the ramp on their way to the luggage claims area. Gil and Catherine moved closer to the ramp to wait. Gil rolled up the newspaper in his hands and started to wring it. He hoped the paper would absorb the moisture that was now seeping out of his palms. He hadn't been this painfully nervous since he first asked a girl out on a date in college. 

Gil had no problem picking out Jessie's uncle from the description she gave him. Originally he had thought that she was playing with him and had exaggerated some, but she had not. He watched an elderly man, who looked to be in his seventies walk slowly down the ramp with a taller younger man next to him. Both men were well groomed and dressed in fashionable suits. The older man had the classic 'mobster' look. He wore a burgundy shirt and tie under his black suit. Large gold jewelry adorned his fingers, cufflinks, and tie clip. The younger man went with a crisp white shirt and a flashy tie to go with his dark gray suit.

Gil was never intimidated talking or dealing with the criminal side of society, but this was Jessie's family and he wanted to make a good impression for her. He gulped hard and walked up to greet them. "Mr. DeVitto, I'm Gil Grissom. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you had a nice flight."

Sol took Gil's hand and shook it firmly. For an elderly man he was still strong. "Ah, Mr. Grissom." Sol took his other hand and placed it on top of Gil's as he continued the handshake. "No, it is my pleasure to finally meet Jessie's groom." He released Gil's hand and motioned to his son. "This is my eldest son, Francis."

Jessie's cousin stepped forward to shake Gil's hand. "Hey, everyone calls me Frankie. It's nice to meet you Gil."

"It's very nice to meet you, Frankie." Gil let go of his hand and turned slightly back to pull Catherine forward by the elbow. "I would like you both to meet my friend Catherine Willows. She works with Jessie and me."

Catherine had been hovering slightly behind Gil, taking in the fantastic scene before her. Her irritation with Gil quickly disappeared. She was treated to what was now THE hottest gossip on the Vegas strip, and she was delighted to have a front row seat.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. DeVitto. Welcome to Vegas." Catherine daintily shook Sol's hand and then turned her attention to Frankie. "Hellooo, Francis."

Frankie took Cath's hand. "Catherine, the pleasure is all mine." He bowed his head and then kissed the top of her hand. There was no doubt about it, Jessie's cousin was one smooth operator.

Gil rolled his eyes to Catherine's obvious flirting with Jessie's older cousin. "Well, shall we go COLLECT some luggage?" 

Gil had directed that comment at Catherine to get her to stop making eyes at Frankie. He extended an arm to allow Sol and Frankie to walk in front of him. This allowed him and Catherine to exchange the most lively of looks at each other.

Catherine's eyes were huge. She cocked her head to the side and mouthed. **(You married into the MOB!)**

Gil narrowed his eyes, shook the rolled up newspaper at her, and mouthed back. **(NOT ONE WORD!!!)**

********************

After retrieving the luggage from baggage claim and loading it in the back of Gil's SUV, the foursome piled into the car for the trip to the hospital. Catherine was more than happy to share the backseat with Frankie. He reminded Cath of the dangerous guys that would hang out at the strip club where she had danced. Frankie was tall, dark and handsome and no doubt had enough money to show a lady a good time. Plus whatever he was wearing as cologne, made him smell oh so good to her. 

Gil looked in the rearview mirror and realized why Jessie wanted Catherine to go with him. With Cath there, it was highly unlikely Frankie would bother to pick on him as Jessie had probably feared. Gil had given Sol the update on Jessie while they all waited for the luggage. So in the car the small talk revolved around how Vegas had grown since Sol used to visit twice a year back in the fifties and sixties.

Without warning, Frankie leaned forward from the back seat and slapped Gil on the shoulder. "So Gil, you're the guy Jessie has been dating this past year?"

"Yes, that would seem to be me." Gil glanced in the rearview mirror to see Catherine's smug expression staring back at him. Frankie had just provided Cath with the answer to her earlier question, without having to give in to Gil. She wondered if her day could get any better!

Frankie continued. "Well, I like you already." He turned to Catherine and pointed with his thumb to Gil. "Now he's a guy who sees what he wants and isn't afraid to make a commitment. Not like that scumbag fiancée Jessie had before."

It seemed that once Frankie got started on a topic, it was hard to get him to stop, plus he liked to talk with his hands. Frankie continued mostly for Catherine's benefit. "I'll have you know that asshole strung her along for over two frick'n years. And that's not counting the two years she dated the asshole before he buys her some piece of crap junk he called an engagement ring." Frankie shook his head with disgust.

Catherine eager to talk with Frankie and now dying to know about what happened to Jessie's fiancée, sweetly inquired. "So Jessie was married before?"

Frankie gladly continued his story for Cath. "No, thank God! She never married that shit-head of a loser. A month before the wedding she caught him cheating, and **finally** that shit was history. I swear that was the luckiest day of her life. She found out what a dog he really was before it was too late. From day one, I never liked him, or the way he would treat her."

Gil was intrigued to hear Jessie's life told from a different viewpoint and to hear new information she never discussed with him. He found it hard to believe Jessie would allow a man to treat her poorly, but she did admit to him of being young and stupid back then.

Catherine listened and nodded her head in agreement. She also begun to think that maybe she had more in common with Jessie than she originally had thought.

"We took care of him!" Frankie said it so proudly. "Didn't we Pop?"

Sol nodded, "Um hmm."

Frankie turned back to Catherine to explain. "Michael, Jessie's brother, heard that asshole came back to town. He called his brother George and me. I got my two brothers, and we all went looking for him. It didn't take us long to find him in the corner bar. That scumbag was in a coma for a month after we got done with him." Frankie lightly chuckled at that fact. "I hear that frick'n looser now works as a used car salesman in Berwyn."

Both Gil and Catherine were stunned. Frankie was freely talking about criminal activity in front of them -both of whom worked in law enforcement. They glanced at each other in the mirror to confirm they had just heard what they thought they heard. Gil then speculated on whether this was a grim warning to him.

Catherine turned to Frankie. "Seems Jessie was smarter than me. I married my loser."

Frankie swooped in. "Oh, you're married then?"

Catherine let out a huff. "Divorced thank God. The only thing good about that marriage was my daughter, Lindsey. Don't get me wrong, Eddie is a great father, but he was a…………..shit-head husband."

Frankie started to work his magic on Catherine. "I'm sorry to hear that. A fine lady like yourself deserves a man who knows how to treat his woman like a queen." Cath seductively smiled at him. "Wouldn't you agree Gil?"

Gil never liked talking about Eddie, so he kept his answer short. "Yes."

Frankie went on. "So, Catherine what kind of work do you do?"

Gil quickly answered for her. "Cath is the supervisor of the criminologists unit on the night-shift. She's Jess's and my boss."

"Impressive." It didn't seem to bother Frankie that Gil had reminded him of where they all worked.

Catherine took the opportunity to poke some fun at Gil. "Actually, Gil held that position before me. But then he broke the rules and had a steamy affair with a co-worker."

Frankie laughed. "Yeah, Jessie has that effect on men. She can turn an angel into a sinner with the snap of her fingers."

Catherine, amused, went on. "There's a funny rule at work about one spouse being the boss over the other. It's fine at home, but they don't want it in the work environment. It's bad enough they work in the same building."

Gil yelled from the front seat. "Hey! We're very professional while at work."

Catherine giggled at his outburst. "Touchy, touchy. I'm just teasing you." She turned to Frankie, "It's hard to get any reaction out of him, but I think I just found his weakness. Anyway, that makes me the boss now."

Frankie leaned closer to Cath. "It's still impressive. A young and beautiful boss. I'm envious of you Gil, surrounded by such loveliness every day."

Gil rubbed his forehead. _(Oh God, if the sheriff only knew what was going on in this car.)_

*********************

The nurses came into Jessie's room at three in the afternoon to begin her down the long road of recovery. The main goal today, per doctor's orders, was to get her to sit on the edge of the bed. It became immediately obvious that this was going to be the hardest thing she had ever attempted. The slightest twisting movement sent a gut wrenching pain through her entire midsection.

Over a decade of working out and non-stop activity had produced a body that was great to look at, but the dense muscles caused Jessie's skin to be taut. The slight amount of fat under the skin didn't leave any fudge room when the stitches were put in place. Today she wished she were chunkier again, so there would have been extra skin to allow for easier movement.

Every nerve ending along her midsection was now on fire. She grimaced with each slight movement. Jessie's body shook uncontrollably from the requested muscle activity, and perspiration streamed out of every pore. After twenty minutes, she accomplished the requested activity and happily lay back down in bed exhausted.

********************

The odd foursome arrived at the hospital a short time later and made their way up to the intensive care unit. Catherine was going to sit in the waiting room down the hall, but Frankie had other ideas. When Cath pointed out the sign indicating only two visitors at a time. Frankie's response was. "Yeah rrright."

Sol greeted his niece with a kiss on both cheeks. He whispered in her ear. "I like him. He's a good man." Jessie smiled and nodded as Sol continued. "But you should have told us. What were you worried about? We already knew all about him." He then sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Jessie waited until her uncle was seated before shrugging her shoulders and signing, "Sorry."

Quickly, Gil explained she was signing because her throat was too sore to talk. This little fact did not go unnoticed by the inquisitive Catherine. _(Hmmm. He taught her sign language. A secret way to talk at work. The plot thickens.)_

Frankie walked to the other side of the bed and roughly rubbed his cousin's head. "Hey squirt, you were supposed to duck. What's the matter? Getting old?"

Jessie gave him the finger.

Frankie turned to Gil and held up his hand. "That's okay Gil, I know that sign." His laugh was low as he playfully punched Jessie across the chin. "Any time baby."

Frankie took her left hand, lifted it halfway in the air and looked at her wedding band. "Well, well, well, it looks like hell finally froze over."

Jessie took her hand back and flicked it under her chin, in another obscene gesture to her cousin.

Frankie ignored her gesture as he remembered something very important. He clapped his hands together, "Hey! You know what that means, the Cubs will win the World Series this year. How about we go for the trifecta, and I find myself a wife." Frankie looked over to Cath. Catherine blushed as his dark eyes fixed on her.

Gil pondered. Jessie must have made a statement at one time about never getting married. Jessie read his face and signed, "That was long before I met you." Gil nodded he understood.

Jessie chatted with her uncle and cousin while Gil interpreted for her. Catherine sat on the end of the bed, and Frankie made sure to keep her in the conversation. The talk was light in nature, catching Jessie up with news of back home. When a couple of hours went by, Sol suggested that they get to their hotel and let Jessie rest. He invited Gil to dinner, and Frankie promptly invited Catherine to come along. Before Gil could say she had to work, Cath agreed.

********************

Gil dropped Sol and Frankie off at the Flamingo and then drove Catherine back to her home to change clothes. 

Gil nodded off in the chair while Catherine got dressed for dinner. When she came out of her bedroom, she sat across from her friend. She looked at him hard and tried to figure out how all of the sudden his life had taken such a dramatic turn. She had always found out about his attempts at dating through the years, so she could not understand how this year-long affair had slipped by her?

The day before, Sheriff Mobly had grilled her about what she knew about Gil's relationship with Sara. She couldn't provide any information beyond their professional interactions. Only Gil could answer those specific questions.

Catherine thought she knew her friend pretty well, even though she knew there was much more deep down. Gil had always been very private in certain aspects of his life and would shut down when she ventured into these areas. Cath hated to think that just because Gil had kept his romance with Jessie a secret, that it was actually possible that he and Sara had also been involved at one time. It would explain why out of nowhere he called Sara in after Holly Gribbs was shot. It would also explain why Sara would fawn all over him. Did Gil cool his relationship with Sara when Jessie came to work at the lab? Sara did seem to be the most shocked and upset when Gil announced his marriage. Did Sara think that someday she would be the one to marry Gil and thus took out her revenge on Jessie???

Not liking her train of thought, Catherine focused her attention on Jessie. Having had the opportunity to see some of Jessie's family, it now started to make more sense why Jessie acted like she did. Greg told her what had happened that Monday night in the breakroom between Jessie and Sara. Catherine was somewhat surprised that Jessie didn't hunt down Sara after finding out Sara had hit Gil. She knew from her friend Sam Braun the 'code' that families like these live by.

After talking to Greg, Catherine then took the time to view the video from the security camera. The angle clearly showed Jessie's protective stance in front of Gil. Cath was beginning to see Jessie in a new light. She had always admired Jessie's free spirit and good work ethic, but didn't know much more about her.

Spending a couple of hours with Gil, Jessie, Sol and Francis was heartwarming for Catherine. She saw in their interactions how devoted and protective Jessie was towards Gil. In a way it was amusing. Even though Gil was a veteran CSI in Sin City, Jessie still thought it necessary to shield him from Sara and the likes of her not so saintly family.

Living through the past several days had Catherine thinking she too wanted to be with someone worthy of her love. Snapping out of her daydream, Catherine looked at the clock and got up to tap Gil on the knee. "Hey! We better get going. We don't want to keep Jessie's uncle waiting."

Gil slowly rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. My body clock is all messed up and I guess I drifted off." When he stopped rubbing his eyes and finally focused on the form in front of him, he was speechless. Catherine had on a clingy red dress that showed off ample cleavage. "Catherine, are you sure you don't have to go into work tonight?"

"No, Warrick said he could handle it. He promised to call if they got slammed."

Gil stood up. "Catherine Willows, you do realize that in that dress, you have the makings of becoming my cousin-in-law? I don't think the sheriff would be amused if we both married into the mob."

She teased him. "Well, it didn't stop you. Now did it?"

Gil defensively shot back. "I didn't know. Jessie said they owned a restaurant. I only found out Friday morning that they had……….other activities."

Catherine put a hand on his shoulder and mischievous smiled. "So why should you have all the fun? Come on, this dinner should be interesting."

********************

Gil drove them to his place. Once there he quickly took a shower and put on a suit. He fumbled with his tie as he walked toward Catherine. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

'Wait! Your tie is crooked." As Catherine fixed his tie, she gloated. "Sooo, according to Francis, you two were dating for only a year? But Jessie's been working at the lab for two years."

Gil gave in and fessed up. "That's right. Okay, so we were friends for a year before we starting dating."

Catherine cut in. "You were friends?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe? I'm friends with you."

Having finished fixing his tie, Cath's hands mindlessly smoothed the upper portion of his jacket. "I don't know. I just don't remember seeing you two together to have time to become friends."

"Needless to say, we were discreet about our friendship and………….well everything."

"You know the sheriff is waiting to talk to you." Before she could stop herself, her curious mind asked. "Gil, tell me the truth. Were you involved with Sara too???"

Gil broke away from Catherine and leaned against the kitchen island. "Why does everyone think I was involved with HER? I never did anything to lead her on. I was just being nice!"

"Gil calm down! It's obvious even to a blind man that you love only Jessie. Here's my advice. No matter how painful or embarrassing it is, you have got to tell Brian the truth when you talk to him."

Gil walked past her with a scowl on his face. He held the front door open and waited for Catherine to follow. 

********************

At dinner, Frankie had a lot of stories about Jessie and was not shy in telling them. It seemed in her family, there were no topics off limits. Gil could now see where Jessie got her zeal for telling a story and how cuss words would slip out when she got irritated or excited. Frankie's stories were peppered with swear words. It was just like being in an episode of the Osbournes.

Frankie pointed a bread stick at Gil and asked. "Did Jess ever tell you why she won't drink beer?"

Gil unsure answered. "No. She just said she didn't like it."

Frankie threw his head back and laughed. "It's because of her brother's eighteenth birthday. When George turned eighteen, he wanted to go to Milwaukee to tour the Harley-Davidson engine plant. Well, of course we all went. Jess's older brother Michael, my brothers Paulie and Jimmy and my sister Karen. You know we only lived a block apart growing up, so we did everything together. After the Harley tour, we hit every brewery up there, and let me tell you they got a lot. You see, after the tour they give you free beer! Well, Jess was only fifteen, but we still let her and my kid sister drink. Karen was smart, and after the second brewery, she stopped drinking, but Jess, she had to match George beer for beer."

Gil couldn't help but smile knowing Jessie's competitive nature; he could just see her not letting her brother beat her at anything.

Frankie went on. "Before we could even leave to go home, those two were sick as dogs. There was no way they were getting in my car until they were done being sick. To this day she can't stand the smell of beer. She'll turn green. Now if you really want to see her gag, give her a green beer on St. Patty's day!"

Frankie laughed so hard that he had to wipe a tear away before continuing his story. "This is great. So for Jessie's eighteenth birthday, we bought her a case of beer and wrapped it up real nice. Ha, she thought she was getting this great present. When she opened it up and saw the beer label, she got so mad at us. She ripped open the box and starting whipping cans at us. Man, she's got an arm. We caught most of them, but poor Paulie, he just about got a busted rib on one of them."

Everyone laughed at Frankie's amusing story. As dinner went on Catherine found out more about Jessie's family. Her father had been a cop and was killed in the line of duty when Jessie was five years old. Her uncles took care of the family and were surrogate fathers for the three kids. Her mother died in 1989 from heart trouble, and her two older brothers were killed by a drunk driver in 1995 returning home from a Bull's game. Jessie would fly home every couple of years to visit, but kept mostly to herself the rest of the time.

********************

After dinner Catherine and Frankie left to walk around the hotel and get to know each other better. Gil and Sol went to the bar where Gil finally told him how Jessie got shot. Although Gil didn't know it, Sol already knew the circumstances of the shooting; he just wanted to see how honest of a man Gil was. To Gil's credit, through his embarrassment he did explain most of the circumstances the same as Sol had heard it through his 'sources'.

Sol explained to Gil that from an early age he knew Jessie was different from the rest of the family and always respected her choices. When the kids were old enough, his sister wanted a job to help support her family, so Sol insisted that she come work at his restaurant. It was then that Jessie was bombarded with peer-pressure from her friends, but mostly from her cousins. Not wanting to be singled out as smart amongst them, Jessie let her studies slip and started goofing off at school.

He said that unlike her brothers, Jessie struggled the most with the fact that she was born into two different families. Her true nature was that of a 'flower child' to love everyone and everything. But without her father around to keep her on the straight on narrow, her love of nature and animals was overshadowed by the enticement to be part of the powerful younger DeVitto gang.

Sol gave his analysis as to why he thought Jessie stayed in Vegas after breaking up with Tony. It was her chance to break away from the large, loving, but also suffocating, family she had. Her independent spirit hated the fact that whatever she did or wherever she went, the family would always find out. The funny thing was, the hundreds of miles between Chicago and Vegas only slowed down the flow of information, it never completely stopped it. As each year went by without the influence of the DeVitto cousins, Sol started to see more and more of Jessie's true nature come back. He also started to see more of her father in her.

Sol said that he wasn't surprised that his niece looked into the job at the sheriff's department. It was probably her way to keep some type of connection with her father's memory. Besides, everyone on the West side of her family was either on the police force or in the fire department. That side all lived by the motto to be of service to others. It was the cousins on the DeVitto side of her family that gave Jessie a hard time when she went to work in the crime lab. Again, she was faced with her life long struggle of the dual families' values.

Before Sol excused himself to play a few games of blackjack before retiring to bed, he offered these words to Gil. "Mr. Grissom, having met and spoken to you in person, I know you're the right man for my niece. The only thing I ask of you is not to let bad times come between the two of you. Instead, allow this incident to bring you closer together. Don't be afraid to talk about it. Show her you want to talk about it when she is ready. Shoving it under the rug will cause more strife than openly discussing what happened. All I want is for Jessie to be happy, but you two must get past this before that can happen. And trust me, it is not an easy thing to do."

Gil offered to pick him up the next day and take him to the hospital, but Sol said he already had hired a driver for the week. 

When Sol stood up, so did Gil. Instead of shaking hands, Sol took both of Gil's hands into his, "Good night Gil, and again, welcome to the family."

"Thank you Mr. DeVitto, and a very good night to you."

Gil sat back down and pulled out his cell phone to call Catherine. It took a number of rings for her to answer. "Catherine, are you ready to go home?"

"Griss? Ohhhh, don't worry about me. I'll get a ride home."

"Cath, are you still with Francis?"

"If you have to know, yes, I am. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Before he could say anything else, she hung up on him. As much as he wanted to, it wasn't his place to tell Catherine how to run her life. He stopped by the hospital to see Jessie and to ease her mind on how dinner went. An hour later he went home to finally sleep in his own bed.

*******************

The next morning Sol and Frankie were at the hospital early to visit Jessie. Sol did most of the talking this time. "Jessie my dear, please tell me, you two plan on having children?"

In a hoarse and faint voice Jessie answered. "Yes, we would love to have some kids."

"Good! You don't know how happy that makes me. You should have a house full of children. Believe me, they are the greatest gift, and they can give you joy beyond belief."

"On our salaries, I'd be happy with one or two."

"You have as many as God gives you, and don't worry about money. You know we will help you."

Jessie shook her head no. "You know I won't take charity. Besides, Gil is not one to take handouts either."

Sol countered. "Don't be stubborn."

"I will on this matter. I don't want Gil feeling weird about supporting his own family when the time comes."

Sol gave in, "Alright. You sound just like your father. Listen, I may be old, but I know that you don't need any more stress in your life. Stress doesn't make for a good environment to conceive." Sol leaned closer to Jessie as he continued. "You don't need all the stress that going through a trial will bring."

Jessie raised her hand to stop her uncle. With a serious look, she raspy said. "I understand completely." 

The three DeVitto's looked silently at each other and nodded an understanding. After that morning the shooting was never mentioned again in her family. 

TBC – Chapter Fifteen, Time Heals Some Wounds


	15. Time Heals Some Wounds

Disclaimer: Not my characters except for Jessie and Javier. I'm not a writer by any means. I'm just having fun.  
  
Feedback: Sure, I would LOVE to hear from you if you're reading this story.

Thank You!!! To those of you who are taking the time to send a review, I appreciate all your kind words.

  
Chapter Fifteen

****

Time Heals Some Wounds

The next day, Jessie was moved out of ICU and into a regular room. Her friends and the other lab techs, were now able to visit and help her pass the time. Even though Gil knew she remembered what had happened to land her in the hospital, he told everyone she didn't remember and not to bring it up when visiting. Jessie's uncle and cousin went back to Chicago a week later after a short trip up to Lake Tahoe.

Gil returned to work satisfied that the worst was behind them. He had put off talking to Sheriff Mobley as long as he could. On his first evening back, Mobley insisted he come in early to have their talk.

Gil planned on walking briskly into the building, eyes forward, and not looking back. But as he neared the spot where Jessie had laid bleeding, his feet suddenly stopped and refused to go farther. A cold sweat consumed his entire body and his pulse quickened as a million thoughts raced in his mind. The loudest was the one that whispered, 'It's all your FAULT. Jessie almost **died** because you didn't have the BALLS to tell Sara the blunt truth.'

His inner turmoil made his body feel like he was standing in a small sailboat in the middle of a ferocious storm. Being tossed about, he was unable to get his balance. In real life, he was only slightly teetering in place. He was almost knocked to the ground when Captain Brass came up from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gil! It's good to have you back. How's Jessie doing?"

Gil quickly turned around. His startled look was hidden behind dark sunglasses. He did not know how long he had been standing in that spot unable to move. He searched Brass's face for signs that Jim knew what he was thinking. Guilt took hold of his mind and taunted him into thinking that everyone in the building would point an accusatory finger at him. God, now he didn't want to go back to work. He didn't want to be there anymore. And most of all, he didn't want to face Mobley's inquisition.

Jim finally had to ask Gil, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Umm, Jess is getting stronger everyday. Thank you for asking." He saw Brass giving him the look that he gave to most criminals when he thought they were lying. Gil quickly tried to deflect his stare by giving a slight chuckle. "She can't wait to get out of there and sit down to a huge spaghetti dinner or even a deep-dish pizza. She's the only woman I know that doesn't want to lose weight."

Brass smiled as he thought to himself how funny that sounded. He didn't see Gil knowing many women to begin with. "Well, you tell Jessie that when she's up to it, I'll take both of you out for an Italian feast that is guaranteed to put some weight back on her."

"Thanks Jim, we'd like that very much." Gil's cheeks warmed from embarrassment. The thought of anyone from work seeing them together as a couple was still a foreign idea to him.

Brass extended his arm out, "Shall we see whom we can catch tonight?"

Gil swallowed hard and prayed his feet would move towards the front door so he wouldn't look like and idiot standing in place. "Sure."

********************

Gil's meeting with Mobley lasted less than an hour. He took Catherine's advice and answered Brian's questions as honestly as he could without being too uncomfortable. The most Gil's guilty conscience would allow him to admit to the sheriff was, yes, he knew of Sara's infatuation with him, but thought it was harmless. No, he never made sexual advances toward her while supervisor. Yes, his actions and words were always professional around her. No, he never treated her any different than any other CSI under him. Yes, he knew of his wife's temper. No, he did not know what transpired between Sara and his wife in the breakroom. Satisfied with most of his answers, Brian finally released Gil from the torture chamber known as his office. 

He's first night back was a busy one, and it kept him and Catherine out of the building most of the night. Everyone was sympathetic and overly nice to him that week, but the small whisper in his mind kept up its attack. If there was one thing he had learned in the past few weeks, it was that he had to talk to Jessie about what was bothering him. But he could never find the right time.

********************

Jessie's recovery was painful but steady. After two long weeks in the hospital, the doctor finally released her to go home on a Saturday morning. After taking a long hot shower to get that hospital smell off of her, Jessie went outside to sit in the small yard and reconnect with nature. The early March sun crept over the concrete wall to warm the spot where she sat contemplating if it was worth starting a spring garden. Gil came out with a tray of herbal tea and sat next to her.

They sipped their tea and made small talk about nothing of importance. The whole time while Jessie was in the hospital, both had the underlying feeling that they were walking on eggshells around each other. Now being in the comfort of their home, Gil knew he should take the lead this time, be the man and address the situation. He dragged his lawn chair closer to Jessie's and turned it so it was almost facing her.

"Jess, we need to talk, but I." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I just don't know where to begin."

Jessie reached for his hand. Gil leaned forward in his chair so she wouldn't have to stretch and took her hand into his. Several long moments passed as they firmly squeezed each other's hands. Both were trying to keep at bay the emotions that were rising within them.

"Sweetie, I don't know where the beginning is either. You asked me before if I remembered what happened. Yes, I do, but I'm not sure if I can talk about it."

Gil lowered his eyes and stared at their connected hands. His tone was low and serious as he began the dialogue. "I understand, and you don't have to say anything right now. This has been bothering me for weeks, and I want to get this off my chest."

He paused to lifted his eyes, "Jess, I made you a promise that I would make you happy. But……..but it seems all I have done is the contrary. My shortcomings have caused you nothing but pain in the short time we have been married. And………and what happened is all my fault."

"Oh honey, don't think like that." Jessie stroked the hair over his left ear as she continued, "Nothing is your fault. It's me. It was my fault, not yours. I lost my temper." She lowered her head and covered her eyes with her free hand before continuing. "God, I had promised myself that I would never allow my anger to take over like that again. I'm so sorry you had to see that. I never wanted you to know that part of me. I have thanked God every day that my stupid anger didn't get you killed."

"It's alright."

Jessie's head shot up. "No! It's not alright. I thought about a lot of things in the hospital, and this was one of them. I can tell you what triggered my outburst, but you'll just find it lame."

Heeding Sol's advice to talk about the shooting, Gil responded in a stern voice. "I want you to tell me. These are the things we probably should've talked about before. Jess, I want you to feel free to tell me anything. The good, the bad, the silly, the insightful, and even what you think is lame. Please, talk to me."

"Now that you met some of my family, you can guess the environment that I grew up in. Gil, knowing that she hurt you. What can I say?" Jessie slowly shook her head from side to side.

"Seeing her that morning near you after I told her to stay away from you……..my mind twisted the situation. It started to look very familiar, like what happened with Tony."

"Sweetheart, I would never, ever do that to you."

"I know, I know. But you have to understand, I listened to all those rumors about you and Sara for so long. I wasn't going to sit back and allow her to get between us again. Not twice in the same damn week."

"That wouldn't have happened. I learned from the first time, and I wouldn't allow it again."

"That might be, but in that split-second decision, I wasn't going to take the chance. As stupid as it was at the time, I………I fell back into how my family handles things. It infuriated me when it looked like she was ignoring my first warning. I was pissed to think she had no respect for whom she was dealing with. I swear, if it was a dark ally instead of outside of work, I would have beaten the living shit out of her. In my family……….you only get one warning before the hammer comes down. "

Jessie lightly chuckled. "My mistake was ignoring the fact that she was armed, and I wasn't. I didn't believe she had the guts to ever use it. Paper targets are one thing, but to actually shoot at something living………is so much harder."

Gil did not find any of her reasons lame. His conversation with Sol made it clear with what Jessie had struggled with all her life. He realized that by closing down and not really explaining to her what his relationship with Sara was, had contributed to her mental image of it. Feeling even more responsible than before, he slid off the lawn chair and kneeled in front of Jessie. He hugged her lower legs, laid his head on her lap, and bemoaned. "What have I done to you?"

Stroking his head, she conceded. "Baby you did nothing. It was karma that's all. My past finally caught up with me."

Gil looked up at her, and shook his head from side to side. "No Jess. You would never have been put in that position if I had done what I should have and what you told me to do last year. You never pressed me for more information about my relationship with Sara, but I want to tell you now. I want to explain everything."

He lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the lawn chair, cupping one of her hands in both of his. He took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip, trying to sum up the courage to finally explain to Jessie his relationship with Sara.

"It all started several years ago when Sara attended one of my seminars. You have to understand, it was a low time in my life. I had a string of rejections, each one more humiliating then the last. It seemed at that particular point in my life, I was only good at my job and teaching seminars. Well, after this one particular lecture was over, some of the students offered to take me to lunch to continue the discussion. When the afternoon ended, Sara was the last one still there listening to me talk."

Gil reached for his cup and took a swallow of tea before continuing. "Here was this very young woman actually interested in what I had to say. She would come up with the most complex questions I had ever heard at any of my lectures. I was impressed with her intelligence, and all that day she looked at me like I was someone special. I couldn't help but be flattered, and it did lift my spirits when I most needed it. We'd kept in touch through the years, but it was always about work. When I would see her at a conference, I would invite her for a drink. She didn't hide the fact that she liked me, and I didn't have to do anything to encourage her admiration. I'm sorry to say each time I saw her, I took advantage of the situation, so I could bask in the glow of feeling special again. We would drink and talk about unusual cases, but that's all. Nothing else ever happened."

"You've probably heard about Holly. She was a rookie CSI that was shot on her first night working. As the senior CSI, I was responsible for her, and I blew it. I should've kept her with me all that night to ease her in. But I didn't. I thought I had more important things to do. And because I didn't walk her through my murder case, she got bounced around that night and was murdered herself. To this day I feel tremendous guilt for not doing my job correctly. I didn't put my co-workers' welfare before my hot case. Plain and simple I was a **jerk** that night."

He took another swallow of tea to moisten his throat. "So there I was, feeling like crap, and what does Mobley do? He makes me unit supervisor! God Jess, I was so apprehensive if not outright scared. Being supervisor was a huge responsibility. I couldn't understand why he would do that. Jesus, I didn't do my job correctly the night before, but the next day I'm promoted. That wasn't right. Brian should have promoted Catherine, not me. All of a sudden I'm supposed to be the boss to all these people I worked next to for years. I'm a scientist, not a people person. I'm good at teaching, not juggling personalities."

Gil took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Jess, I couldn't see how the lab could trust me, when I didn't trust myself. So I brought Sara in. I guess it was my nerdy way to get the confidence to do the job. You see, it was a chance to experience that idolizing every day from a woman."

He paused for several moments, trying to get the next words to come out of his mouth. He had known it all along, but never wanted to admit to it. His voice was just louder than a whisper. "I'm ashamed to admit, I liked the feeling of finally having a woman attracted to me and the power it gave me. All my life it was the other way around. I'm sure she took some of my actions as flirtatious, and they probably were to some extent, but I swear Jess, I never thought about her in……...in that way. I used her to feel better about myself."

Gil caressed Jessie's face. "Then you came to work and into my life. Nothing else mattered after that, because nobody had ever made me feel the way you do. You accepted me for who I am, not who you thought I was. But by then, I didn't know what to do about Sara, and how she felt about me. I did try to tell her on a number of occasions that I didn't feel the same way, but it never came out right. So, I thought ignoring the situation would make it go away. Make her feelings for me go away. But in reality, in the end……….. I forced you to deal with it."

His head lowered to avoid looking into Jessie's eyes. He knew he could tell her anything, but that didn't make it easier to admit his deficiencies and to accept the embarrassment he now felt. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you."

"Gil look at me." The tears that were steadily filling his eyes as he talked were now dropping on his legs at a slow pace. When he lifted his head, Jessie saw her strong husband in his weakest moment yet. The tears that were slowing welling up in her eyes during his confession multiplied their formation.

"Thank you for telling me all of that. For your complete honesty. God sweetie, I know how hard that was for you to admit. Please believe me, I totally understand, and I don't think any less of you. Oh honey, we all want to feel special. Please, I beg you, don't blame yourself."

She used the back of her hand to dry Gil's tear-streaked face. "I don't think anything you said or didn't say would have changed what happened. For whatever reason, she wasn't willing to accept the fact you didn't feel the same about her." Jessie lifted his head again. "Baby, we can't blame ourselves for another person's actions."

As more tears streamed down his face, Gil asked what he couldn't figure out. "But, how? How do I take away all the pain I've caused you?"

The anguish in his voice triggered the flow of tears from Jessie's eyes. She moved forward in her chair until her head rested on his shoulder. Gil wrapped his arms around her. "Do what you're good at. Just love me. Love me with all your heart."

"I will, I will." Gil's voice trailed off as he began kissing the top of her head. He held her close, hoping their love was strong enough to get through this event that craved a scar not just on Jessie's body, but on both of their mental and emotional psyche.

********************

It was a little past noon when Gil went to bed. Emotionally drained, he drifted off quickly once his head hit the pillow. Jessie's body clock had become turned around while in the hospital, but she was determined to get back in sync with Gil and soon followed. She lay in bed listening to him sleep for the longest time before her eyes became heavy and closed.

A couple of hours went by, and Jessie awoke. Looking at the clock, she was disappointed to see she had only been able to take a nap. Figuring she had gotten enough sleep while in the hospital to last the rest of the year and not wanting to fidget in bed and wake Gil, she got up out of bed. She closed the bedroom door and went into the living room. 

Sitting down at her small desk, she turned on the computer. She went to the Cubs website to look at the game schedule for the year. She shrugged her shoulders and made a face when she saw the Cubs opener was a week after they would be in town. She remembered the weather always sucked in April anyway, so it was no big deal. Jessie looked further and found when the Cubs were to play Gil's favorite team, the Dodgers. They would play in mid-August, and there were three games to choose from. She jotted down the days and times and then went about roughly outlining a honeymoon itinerary.

*********************

It was well into the evening when Gil strolled into the living room to find Jessie watching cooking shows on the TV. He walked up behind her and stroked her hair, "Hey, I was hoping you'd be next to me when I woke up."

She tilted her head backward to see him. "I'm sorry. I tried to sleep, but I guess I'm just too hyper today. I didn't want to stay and wake you."

Gil took the short cut and climbed over the sofa to sit next to her. "I know it was rather boring for you to sit in that hospital bed for so long." His hand went back to playing with her hair.

"Hey, you should be happy that I'm not a soap opera and bon-bons kind of girl."

"I guess I'll never know. Will I?" His sly smile said more than his words.

"I doubt it." Jessie's own small smile indicated she probably couldn't slow down even if she were in a wheelchair. She picked up the sheet of paper that she had been scribbling on for the past couple of hours and waved it in the air. "While **you've** been sleeping, **I've **been researching. Did you have a particular month in mind for our honeymoon?"

"To be honest, I've been a little pre-occupied since we last talked about it."

"Well, how does August sound? Would that be a good time to give your lecture?"

Gil could tell she already had the whole week planned out, but out of courtesy was innocently inquiring about his opinion. "I'm sure August will be fine."

After weeks of being absent, her bubbly enthusiasm reappeared as a big grin formed. She turned to sit sideways on the sofa and snuggled up to Gil. Delighted to see her old personality starting to come back, he warmly supported her back with his one arm, while the other rested between her legs.

"Good! Because we can also celebrate your birthday a little early that month." She turned the paper for him to now look at. "There's a Monday night game against the Astros that I would like to go to. Then at the end of that week, the Cubs play the Dodgers on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. We could make the first two games or stay one more day for your birthday and see the third game too. What do you think?"

"I couldn't ask for a better birthday present." He lightly kissed her cheek, relieved that the depression he had noticed while she was in the hospital was starting to lift.

He barely heard the plans for the rest of their honeymoon, as he became preoccupied sensing each inch of her body melting into his, as it formed a seamless connection. It wasn't until he felt her lips on his that he was brought out of his engrossment. This kiss reminded him of their very first kiss, the newness, the excitement, and all the possibilities the future held along with the desire to be intimate.

The sweet kiss quickly became more passionate. Mouths parted to allow tongues to say hello and dance a sensual tango while hands did their own communicating. Slowly their tango accelerated to a vigorous dirty dance and only came to a halt when breathing in air outweighed the craving to be close. Breathing heavily, Gil cupped his right hand to her face. "Sweetheart, I've missed you so much."

Jessie lightly traced his bottom lip with a finger. "I've missed you terribly." She then kissed and sucked where her finger had just been, an action that always sent him reeling. In her sexy voice she went on. "Let's go to bed."

He was tempted, but thought better of it. "Jess, I don't think we should just yet."

"I'm sure the doctor wouldn't have let me come home if he thought I could bust a stitch."

Gil chuckled at her use of words. "He probably didn't imagine us getting physical that quickly."

"Well, he should have. We're still newlyweds."

He caressed her cheek with a thumb, "As much as I'm dying to, we should really wait until all of your stitches are out." 

She gave him a pout. "I suppose that's the doctor in you talking."

He tapped the tip of her nose. "It's your concerned husband talking, and I say we wait. So what can I make you for dinner?"

"Ooh, what are my big choices? Chicken or beef broth?" Her sarcastic tone made it clear she wasn't happy about having to continue to follow a mostly liquid diet, especially one that didn't include alcohol. "I'll have chicken thank you."

"If you eat all your dinner then you can have dessert." He gave her a silly smile. Before going to work the night before, he had made her grape Jell-O and put miniature marshmallows in it for decoration. He was determined to spoil and entertain her as much as he could now that she was home.

********************

The following Saturday, Jessie's three girlfriends from her old job took her shopping, otherwise known as goofing off all day. Besides the usual fun they always had together, the main goal this time was to find the perfect dress for Jessie to wear for her up-coming Chicago trip. Her Uncle Sol had insisted that once she was back on her feet and could travel, she and Gil were to come to Chicago for a weekend so the whole family could celebrate their marriage. A longer trip that would be their honeymoon was now scheduled for August.

While sitting at an outdoor café eating lunch and checking out all the guys that walked by, Jessie had an idea. Once they found a house and moved in, instead of just having everyone from the lab over, she should also invite her girlfriends from the softball team and her old job too. That way the party would not be men heavy. There would be enough single women and men to just maybe have some love connections made.

********************

During the time Jessie had off from work, she picked up her guitar and started practicing again. It was something she could do to pass the time while Gil was at work. The doctor would not allow her to renew the strenuous workout program she had done before her injury. When she went back to the gym, much of the time was spent walking around the track. She used this time to try and work out a nagging feeling inside her. After several days, she concluded that the surgeon must have just thrown her guts back in her without taking the time to put them back where they really belonged. It was the only logical answer for the nagging question of why she no longer felt like the same person as before.

********************

On the last Saturday in March, Jessie went back to work for the first time, but it was only to pick up Gil. They were on a morning flight to Chicago for the weekend. She was to start back to work the Monday evening after they returned home. Gil had intended to meet her outside of the building, but he lost track of time as he and Javier were talking to Bobby about a bullet. 

It took a long time for Jessie to make it to his office. Everyone she came across in the hallway stopped to hug her and get a personal update. Finally making it to his office and not finding him there, she went across the hall to pester Greg. They sat and talked for ten minutes before Greg got the bright idea to play a joke on Grissom.

Greg dialed Gil's cell phone. "Hey Grissom, I've got something you just might be interested in." As Greg hung up the phone, both he and Jessie started giggling.

Gil and Javier walked into the DNA lab to see what Greg had. Gil's mood was already distressed from a difficult night, and Greg's vague call perturbed him even more. He just hated when the kid never got to the point quickly. "What is it Greg?"

Greg pointed to the microscope, "Take a look. I think you'll like what you'll see." 

Gil rolled his eyes and walked over to the scope. He leaned down and peered into the lens. A few long moments went by, as he just couldn't figure out what in the hell he was supposed to be impressed with. Exhausted with Greg's little game he snipped. "Just what is it I'm supposed to find in here?"

Meanwhile, Jessie had sneaked in and quietly walked up behind Gil. She slipped her arms around his chest and whispered in his ear. "Nothing. You've been found." She skimmed her lips lightly over his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

Gil's face and neck started turning all shades of red. He realized that he had become the victim of the Holy Trinity of Embarrassment. Greg lured him into the lab for a joke. He had lost track of time and had forgotten to meet his wife outside. And now Jessie was hugging him a little too affectionately at work. Javier stood back with a large grin, but Greg didn't hold his laugh in check, which just added to the embarrassment factor.

Mustering up any composure available, Gil slowly straightened up, turned around to Jessie, and sheepishly said. "Morning."

"And a good morning to you doctor." Her loving smile made it impossible for Gil to be mad at her for the little prank.

Greg wasn't done getting his jabs in. "Grissom, hasn't anyone ever told you never keep a lady waiting?"

Gil sharply turned his head and glared at Greg. He didn't have to think of a comeback, as Jessie was right there for the save. "It's alright. I'm the one who's early. I'm sorry for rushing you."

Gil was impressed and touched at the new and subtle ways she found to show her love for him. He knew he was a good half-hour late, but to save him face in front of co-workers, she had jumped in and quickly took the blame. So much had happened this year that made him take a hard look at his behavior, and it all came swirling around him in that moment. He realized Jessie deserved so much more from her husband. He had decided to allow his other side to come out more at work, and now was a good time to start.

He tossed aside his indifferent public veneer and adoringly slid an arm around Jessie's waist as he kissed her head. What came out of his mouth next shocked everyone in the room even more. "Greg you are absolutely right. There is no good reason in the world to keep my lovely wife waiting, especially when we have an important plane to catch." He turned his head down to Jessie. "Come my dear."

Gil's warm smile and slight squeeze spoke volumes that only Jessie understood. It was his way of telling her that when she returned to work on Monday, the rules they abided by would be different. He walked them to the doorway and stopped. He turned around to Greg and Javier, all the while keeping Jessie in his grasp. "Men, here's the best advice I can give you. Don't spend all your time working. Go out and find the person that you can share your life with. Contrary to popular belief, the institute of marriage is a wonderful place to live." He spoke it with such authority, in the same manner as if he were talking about a case.

Greg stood there with a blank expression, not believing what was coming out of Grissom's mouth after all these years. Maybe, just maybe, Greg thought, Griss wasn't that bad after all, and Jessie wasn't crazy for being with him.

Javier nodded and then raised his hand. "Have a good time."

Jessie answered for them. "Oh, we will."

Gil packed up papers in his office as Jessie leaned against the doorframe waiting for him. There was plenty of time on the way to the airport to ask him what the hell that was all about in the DNA lab. She watched him check his tarantula and then put on his coat to leave. He seemed the same, but he also seemed different. God this man was complicated, but never boring!

As he was locking his office door, Catherine walked up. "So this is the big weekend. You're finally going to meet the family." Cath's smug smile indicated the double meaning of 'family' to Gil.

Jessie wrapped both arms around his one holding his briefcase. "Yep, Gil finally gets to see why I left Chicago. Hopefully, it won't be so bad that he'll want to cancel our August trip."

Gil dropped his keys into his pocket and then patted Jessie's hands. "I think Jess exaggerates about her family being so bad. I found Sol and Frankie to be rather pleasant. Didn't you Catherine?"

"Yes, I did. We had a splendid time at dinner, and I think Gil was able to win them over. Jessie, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Jessie chuckled. "Oh yeah, he can be such a charmer when he wants to."

Cath leaned closer to Jessie. "He does have everyone but **us** fooled, doesn't he? Well, you two have a good time. And Jessie, we're all looking forward to your coming back to work Monday. It's been a little too dull around here without you."

In unison, both said goodbye to Catherine. She took a few steps and turned back to them. "Ohh, please give my love to Francis will you. Bye." As she walked away, Gil and Jessie looked at each other, love? That was a strong word to use for someone she had met only a month ago.

TBC – Chapter Sixteen, Sweet Home Chicago


	16. Sweet Home Chicago

Disclaimer: Not my characters except for Jessie and her family. I'm not a writer by any means, I'm just having fun.  
  
Feedback: Sure, I would LOVE to hear from you if you're enjoying this story as we're getting near the end.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Sweet Home Chicago  
  
On the plane trip to Chicago both Gil and Jessie slept. He fell asleep to classical music, while Jessie had her own CD player with rock music. The plane landed at Midway Airport in the early afternoon. Even though it was a bright, sunny day in late March, the chill from outside could immediately be felt upon stepping out of the plane and onto the enclosed gangway. There was at least a forty-degree swing in temperature between Vegas and Chicago. Jessie shivered and was immediately reminded why she didn't live here any longer.  
  
Sol had arranged for his personal driver to pick them up and drive them to their hotel before bringing them to the reception later that evening. When Jessie saw Leo waiting for them in his traditional black driving suit and cap, she let go of Gil's hand and ran into Leo's arms. When Gil caught up, she happily gave introductions.  
  
Leo would not tell them where he was taking them. Sol wanted it to be the first of many surprises he had for his favorite niece. The silver Cadillac headed up I-55 towards the loop area of the city. Jessie excitedly pointed out certain structures and areas of town to Gil. With each location came a new story. Gil sat back and listened contentedly, for even if he had wanted to, there was no way he could get a word in edge wise.  
  
"Halsted Street, down that way a few blocks is the International Amphitheater. That's where we saw Van Halen in the summer of '81. God that was a great concert! David Lee Roth was jumping around the stage in these really skin-tight tights. Believe me they didn't leave much to the imagination, ohh baby. That concert was soo frick'n loud, my ears rang for a week. Now down south on I-95 is Comiskey Park. Well that's one story you know very well." Jessie stopped to give him a sly smile and squeeze his knee.  
  
Leo turned north on Lake Shore Drive, and Jessie continued the guided tour. "That's McCormick Place. We would go to the auto show every February and sit in all the expensive cars. That round building back there is the Adler Planetarium. What the hell?"  
  
Jessie stared at newly renovated Soldier Field and shook her head. From behind the old column facade, rose the new section of seats that encircled the field, but was out of proportion with the old structure. The now odd shaped stadium made Jessie cringe. "Leo, why is there a UFO in the middle of Soldier Field??"  
  
"Didn't you know they have been renovating it?"  
  
"Yeah. But who's the stupid ass that designed that abomination?"  
  
"Beats me. Maybe Sol knows."  
  
"Anyway, that's the home of Da Bears. 1985 Super Bowl Champs! Hon, did you know at the beginning of that season, the team came out with a video called the 'Super Bowl Shuffle' and damn if they didn't make good on their word. We had crazy Jim McMahan - the 'Punky QB,' Walter Payton - "Sweetness," William Perry - "The Fridge," the Blue Brothers Offensive Line, that killer defense with Singletary, Dent, and Hampton."  
  
Gil sat there amazed at the obscure information she could pull out of her memory in an instant. It rivaled his obscure knowledge in much different areas.  
  
"Back there, that huge building is the Field Museum, and behind it on the on the lake is the Shedd Aquarium. We'll go to both of them in August. You know the street we're on is called Lake Shore Drive, otherwise know as LSD." Jessie laughed as she slapped his shoulder. "On this side is Grant Park, and there in the middle is Buckingham Fountain. It's a tradition to have your wedding portrait taken in front of the fountain. How about we do that in August?"  
  
Gil, finally having the opportunity to say something spoke up. "If it's tradition, then we mustn't break tradition."  
  
Jessie sat back in the seat to catch a breath just when Leo turned off the main street and onto a smaller one. After a few minutes of stop and go traffic, he pulled the car up to a hotel. "Here we are."  
  
"Get out of here! The Drake?"  
  
"Yes, your uncle wanted you two to have the very best this weekend."  
  
Jessie was in awe; the Drake was a four star hotel with a long history and the best views of Lake Michigan. Leo led the way into the hotel and informed the desk clerk of what name the reservation was under. Sol had made arrangements to allow an earlier check-in so they would have plenty of time to rest before the reception. Leo turned to Jessie and Gil and handed them the key as a bellhop came up to take their two bags from them. "I'll be back to pick you up at five. Everyone can't wait to see you, so try to get some rest. I'm sure it will be a long night." He tipped his hat and left.  
  
Gil and Jessie were still gawking at the lobby when the bellhop said to follow him. When he opened the door to their room, they both were flabbergasted. The opened door revealed a suite-size room that had a parlor area for sitting and looking out at the lake. The separate master bedroom had a king-size bed with more views of the lake. An elegant bathroom was attached to the bedroom, and it had a large Jacuzzi in it.  
  
Jessie knew that Sol was going to spoil them when she called to tell him what weekend they could come in, especially when he insisted that he would pay for the hotel room, as a gift. The dinner was at the family's restaurant, so all it cost the newlyweds was the price of plane tickets. All her life, Jessie's pride would never allow her to accept money or outrageous gifts from her family. She knew this was the one thing that would make Sol happy and fulfill his promise to her mother. So she came to Chicago knowing she would have to swallow her pride and graciously accept what they wanted to bestow upon her and Gil.  
  
Jessie took off her coat and placed it on one of the two sofas as she continued walking toward the large picture window. Gil tipped the bellhop and discreetly placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. Jessie opened the sheer curtains to get a better view of the lake. "Honey, come see the view."  
  
Gil took off his coat before walking over. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug as he nuzzled his cheek to hers. The bright blue sky reflected into the lake, allowing it to look actually blue this day, rather than it's usually dingy greenish color.  
  
"Hmm, what a view." She pointed to the beach. "That's the famous Oak Street beach down there. I know it doesn't compare to the beaches you have in California, but it's not bad for the Mid-West."  
  
"It is a lot smaller, but it looks delightful from here. Did you spend much time there?"  
  
"No, we hung out at Montrose beach. That's a few miles north of here. Sometimes Frankie would drive us up to Evanston to rub elbows with the Northwestern students. Those college kids were always snooty, but we didn't care. They didn't dare say anything to Frankie or my brothers about us being on 'their' beach. It's very peaceful up there, with lots of trees and big beautiful homes."  
  
The two gazed out the window and took in the view. Although Gil appeared at peace, his mind was abuzz with activity as he held Jessie securely to him. One of his hands was spread out and covered her lower abdomen. His left arm came around and covered her chest letting his hand rest on her right shoulder. She covered his lower hand with both of hers and leaned back into his protective embrace.  
  
Gil knew he was standing outside a new door of discovery. He treasured these little moments when they both could experience feeling, emotions, and life itself on a deeper level. Their friendship had built a strong trust between them, so when they became lovers, it allowed them to accept and experience the love and pleasure the other wanted to give. Their lovemaking had always had a spiritual quality to it, always demonstrating their deep affection; it extracted depths of sensual indulgence neither had ever experienced before. But now a new door beckoned to be entered.  
  
Originally they had agreed to wait until all of Jessie's stitches were out before they would be intimate again. But once they were out, she was still sore and uncomfortable, so they then agreed to wait for this trip. It had been over a month since they had been intimate, and Jessie's nervousness was threatening to spoil the day. Although she tried hard not to think about it, the long scar that ran down her body kept reminding her of the ugly events that had created it. She also felt ugly on the inside for what she almost had done to her precious husband.  
  
Unaware of her anxiety, Gil was ready to step through this new door and wanted Jessie to come with him. He lightly kissed her cheek, brushed his lips over her ear, and breathed his desire into her ear. "My love, let's make a baby."  
  
Jessie's abrupt trip and stay in the hospital took her off the birth control pill a week faster than planned. Now free from protection, Gil was asking her to come with him and deepen their union even further. Besides making love for pleasure, there would be an added dimension of their combined love, creating a life.  
  
This was something she thought a lot about in the hospital, and despite her inner turmoil, she was ready to move forward in this aspect of their lives. Yearning to be the mother of his children and forget the past, Jessie turned in his arms, rested her brow on his chest, and softly she spoke. "I want to give you a child so much."  
  
Gil's heart could have burst out of his chest at that moment from pure joy and pride. God he adored her. In spite of everything her body had been through, she was willing to do this for him. Not a year or two down the line, but right now, she wanted to walk with him through that new door.  
  
When Jessie lifted her head to look at Gil, her eyes brightly shined with infinite love for him. He raised a hand to cup her cheek as he leaned down to tenderly kiss her mouth. His other hand slid down to hold her rump in place as he pressed his groin into her so she could feel him pulse with exhilaration. Her hands kneading his butt as she pushed him into her, eager to feel his manhood grow to its full hardness.  
  
Slowly he parted his mouth from hers. He would normally sweep her up in his arms and carry her to the bed, but today a less dramatic approach was called for. To demonstrate their equal partnership in this endeavor, he intertwined their fingers and kept her close with his other hand around her waist. He walked them to the bedroom. Along the way he kissed her hand and fingers that he held. He had never been rough with her; he just didn't have it in him. He was a compassionate and amiable man with a very sensitive side that only Jessie saw. He had never understood Catherine's statement one day in the locker room about Eddie liking to be rough with women. He could never rationalize how anyone could treat the person he proclaimed to loved like that. Today Gil's actions were even more gentle than usual; he treated Jessie like a newly emerged butterfly.  
  
At the bed, Gil pulled the comforter down while Jessie hugged him from behind like she had done earlier that morning in the DNA lab. As he straightened up, his hands lightly covered her wrists as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He could feel her breasts pressing into his back. The adrenaline rush that had started a few minutes before, now flooded his entire body, causing that 'high' feeling he could never get enough of.  
  
He turned to her, and as he sat down on the bed, he brought her down with him to sit next to him. He stroked her hair several times before stopping to cradle the back of her head as his mouth covered hers. His other hand snaked up under her shirt to squeeze a breast. Sighs and moans were the only sounds necessary this time. Words they had spoken to each other hundreds of times were not necessary today.  
  
Jessie seized his thick hair to keep him in the impassioned kiss. Being held to her firmly, Gil brought his hands around to unbutton her shirt. His fingers worked steadily down until he could remove it. He tore himself away from her lips to plant numerous kisses down her neck while his hands rubbed whatever body part they were near.  
  
She enjoyed feeling his emerging whiskers skimming roughly across her skin. When they were dating, she would keep him from shaving on some weekends, because she thought he looked dangerously sexy with the 'Miami Vice' look.  
  
When his kisses reached her chest, he stopped, and placed his right ear over her heart. He became still as he strained to hear her heart beating. Jessie protectively wrapped her arms around his head to reassure him she was still with him and that her heart was strong enough to stay with him for a long time.  
  
He could feel the vibration in her chest but was only satisfied when he finally heard the thump of the life-giving organ. Hearing what he needed to, he expertly undid her bra with one hand, a move he learned, and mastered over the past year. He raised his head up and softly smiled. He watched in admiration as she tenderly took his hands one at a time and undid the buttons on his cuffs. She slid the shirt off and laid it aside and then focused all her attention on him  
  
Jessie had always found men with a good amount of chest hair to be sexy and attractive. So she was mildly disappointed when she discovered Gil had none. His bare chest was boyish in nature, and he was bare all the way past his navel, but below that he proved he was all man. With no hair in the way she made the best of the circumstances and lavished attention on his chest, stomach, and nipples with kisses and tongue licks.  
  
Gil ran his fingers through her hair, making the silky strands caress his skin. Jessie kissed and licked his neck, making her way down to his chest. Her hands undid his belt and zipper to get to what she wanted the most. She reached into his pants to cup his balls and gently lifted them up to keep them from getting strangled. She massaged and stroked him while her tongue lightly licked around a hard nipple sending a second flow of exhilaration through his body. Like floating down a lazy river, her actions allowed him to float on the serene tide of elation.  
  
When she stopped, and looked up at him, his eyes were pools of carnal passion that she wanted to drown in. Gil swiftly pushed her down on the bed to feast on her swollen breasts and nipples. Jessie ran her hands through his extensive curls. With one hand he undid her pants and reached in to feel the wetness spreading across her panties. He kissed his way down her stomach then stopped and looked upward to see her reaction as he lightly glided the back of his hand down her scar. Jessie lifted her head and met his eyes. She reached for his hand and turned it over. Bringing it back up just below the breastbone where the scar started; she pressed his fingers down on the pink line. Together they lightly traced the length of the scar. It had taken time and lots of tears, but each came to terms with what had happened that day in February.  
  
Gil placed a tender kiss at the bottom of her scar and then licked up a couple of inches where he placed another tender kiss. He continued this activity until he reached her mouth. Before taking her hot and hungry tongue into his mouth, he reassured her. "My love, you will always be beautiful in my eyes."  
  
He backed up his words with a passionate kiss. They kissed the way new lovers would. He never wore cologne while working, so Jessie became addicted to his natural order. As they continued kissing, she breathed deeply to flood her senses with his manly scent. When she kicked off her boots and they hit the floor with a muffled thud, Gil took it as his cue to remove the rest of their clothes. He sat up and shimmied off her pants and underwear. Gently he lifted each leg so he could pull her socks off, and he toss them aside.  
  
He stood up to remove his pants, but Jessie quickly sat up to do the honors. She twisted the dress pants and underwear around her fingers. Carefully lowering them to the point where when she released them from her grasp, they fell the rest of the way on their own. Seeing his muscular erection in the flesh was just as arousing as nonchalantly brushing up against him in public to feel his rigid desire hidden behind his professional attire.  
  
She kneeled in front of him to lick, taste, and devour the length of him. She moved her hands to his buttocks and gently began rocking him in and out of her mouth. Gil's hands rested on her head only to steady himself, not to force her speed. He didn't dare look down to witness what she was doing to him. The image was too erotic, and he most certainly didn't want to climax this way. He knew deep down that the chance of conceiving this time was one in a million, but that lone chance begged no seed be wasted. He rode on the edge for as long as he dared before pulling away from Jessie. He playfully waved a finger at her. He knew she wouldn't stop on her own, for she enjoyed him too much.  
  
She gave him a pout and then climbed into bed to wait for him. He finished stepping out of his pants and then sat on the bed to take his socks off and tossing them on top of hers. He rolled over and lay next to Jessie as he thought about what position would be best this time. She gave him no indication what she would like, instead she gave total control over to him. He really didn't want to lie on top of her, but it offered the best position for the type of love-making they both relished the most. The standard missionary may be boring to some, but for them it allowed them to look into each other's blue eyes, to experience the most body contact and to kiss, ohh those kisses.  
  
He sweetly kissed her left cheek and moved over her. She spread her legs to allow him access to the core of her soul. She gave herself wholly to the shy doctor that had become her friend, then lover, best friend, husband, and soon father of their children. They kissed, and then Gil cautiously began entering her. Each softly groaned, Jessie from his engorged shaft stretching her back out and Gil from her tightened muscles squeezing around him. Steadily the strokes became comfortable allowing them to bring all of themselves into the activity.  
  
Their deliberate smooth rhythm was choreographed and practiced for over a year. Their dance of love was a leisure journey to be revered as their gratification gradually built on the way to total ecstasy. After bathing her neck and bosoms in lavish kisses, Gil brought his hands down to her hips, those curvy hips he loved to hold on to. He slightly lifted her as he went deeper and became lost in the lustful tempo. Jessie clasped her hand behind his neck, unwilling to release close contact. When their dance became greater in intensity, heavy breathing forced mouths to gulp in air, causing lips to dry out. Sweat mixed together as skin brushed and rubbed against skin. The journey came to an end without boisterous fanfare, but with an overwhelming release that was breathtaking for both.  
  
They clung to each other as chests heaved and a cool chill from the room breezed over their perspiration soaked naked skin. With eyes closed, Gil found the comforter and swung it over them to keep the chill at bay. He slid his torso off Jessie, but kept a leg draped over her. After a minute he opened his eyes only to see a few tears running down her face.  
  
Concern raced through him. "Jessie, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He lightly placed his hand over her stomach and scolding himself for rushing her.  
  
"No. You were wonderful. Sweetie you're always wonderful."  
  
"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His face pleaded she tell him the honest truth as he wiped away the tears.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Her finger came up to caress his jaw. "It was beautiful, so beautiful."  
  
Gil softly smiled and took her hand into his. "It was, wasn't it? Definitely worth the wait."  
  
Jessie slightly turned her head away from him to look out the window to see a lone cloud float across the sky. She turned back to him. "Gilbert, thank you for making me feel totally alive again....and loved."  
  
He kissed her hand and looked deep in her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'd do anything for you. I love you with all my heart and more."  
  
He kissed her forehead and was going to snuggle up, but quickly turned the other way and grabbed the phone. He asked the desk for a 4 p.m. wake up call. He just as quickly turned back and snuggled up to his sweetheart.  
  
********************  
  
Jessie woke up a few minutes before four o'clock and slipped out of bed. Covered in a plush bathrobe from the hotel she quietly picked up their clothes. She could not help but smile as she remembered a conversation from the year before.  
  
She had accompanied Gil to Arizona one weekend for a lecture he had been invited to give. As soon as they walked into the hotel room, the CSI blurted out with some queer comment about it smelling like sex. Jessie looked at him strangely as he went on to explain to her how adept he was at telling if there had been sexual activity in a room. He was so serious and technical as he talked, but she was giggling on the inside.  
  
The tease was obvious and too tempting so she countered with her own evaluation. She told him, he had become an 'expert' on this matter because he was just plain horny! Because he wasn't getting enough of his own, he was ultra sensitive to these 'smells.' He wanted to rebut, but a sheepish smirk escaped his sincere expression as the more he thought about it, the more he realized that her technical assessment was probably the correct one. They both had a good laugh.  
  
Both she and Gil were kind of 'neat freaks,' so having their clothes strewn about the room for the maid to see was not acceptable. It was bad enough, Jessie thought, that the maid would 'smell' they had sex when she came in to turn down the bed and place the chocolates on the pillows. Jessie almost burst out laughing at the thought, but the ring of the phone interrupted the image in her head. She quickly answered the phone to keep it from waking her hubby and thanked the lady on the other end.  
  
Behind the closed door of the bathroom, Jessie finally started laughing out loud as more thoughts flooded her mind. The best and brightest CSI's in the country no doubt buy into professor Gil's bullshit theory of 'I can smell sex' hook, line, and sinker every time. They all look up to him and hang on his every word, especially when he speaks with his professor-like articulation. Little did these mensas know it was Gil just being a horny geek.  
  
********************  
  
Jessie woke up Gil when she finished in the bathroom. Groggily he begged for a few more minutes, but she informed him he already had an extra fifteen minutes and smacked him on the butt to get up. With Gil finally in the shower, she straightened up the bed and laid out his suit before putting on her dress and shoes. She went into the parlor to sit and look out the picture window as the sky became enveloped in twilight.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Gil emerged from the bedroom in his black suit with the blue and lavender tie Jessie had given him. His damp, charcoal curls bounced off the top of his shirt collar. Since being removed from his supervisor position, he had allowed his hair to grow even longer than before, giving him an unbridled look. To Jessie, he became more dashing each time he put on a suit. She mused to herself, not bad for a geek!  
  
When she stood up, he had to catch his breath. He didn't think it was possible to feel another rush of excitement today, but seeing her in a dress did it. Jessie's long-sleeved dress was cream colored with lots of lace. It was an admirable substitute for the wedding dress she never had. The lacy dress wasn't even close to being old fashioned, but more along the lines of gypsy-like, to go along with her free spirit.  
  
He walked up and took her hands into his. "Jess, you're absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Well, thank you. You're awfully handsome tonight doctor. And I just love your tie." She gave him a coy smile.  
  
"Me too. It's become my favorite." He wanted to say more, but she did have a way to tongue-tie him at some moments. This was just one of those moments as he continued to gawk at her.  
  
Noticing he was under her spell, she shook his hands. "Come on. We can't be late."  
  
Gil gave her a bashful smile and then moved to get their coats. They met Leo in the lobby right at 5 p.m. and were driven to the family's restaurant. The busy Saturday night downtown traffic made the short seven- mile trip take almost an hour. Once at the restaurant, they entered through the side banquet entrance. Sol was there to warmly greet them and receive a huge hug from Jessie. They profusely thanked Sol for the generous accommodations and chatted about the view.  
  
After talking for a few minutes, the air was pierced with the shriek of "Jessie!"  
  
It was Sol's wife, Lolita, with a couple of restaurant workers trailing behind her. After hugs, kisses, and pinched cheeks, introductions were given. Lolita motioned to the two bus boys to open the box each carried. One handed Gil a red rose boutonnière. The other presented Jessie with a red rose wrist corsage. Once they were properly decorated, Lolita guided them to the place where they were to greet all the invited guests.  
  
It was just after six p.m. when the first of the two hundred guests started to file in. Jessie squeezed Gil's hand and whispered for him to hang on, as the tornado known as her family was about to descend on them. With each handshake and kiss came an envelope that was dropped into a silk sack.  
  
Before the start of the five-course dinner, Sol stood up to say a few words about how delighted he was that Jessie was healthy again and finally married. Malcolm West then stood up for the West family and offered his words and blessings to the couple. It was then the Grissom's turn to stand and thank everyone for coming and sharing this joyful occasion.  
  
To make amends for eloping and not giving her family the chance to see them exchange their vows, Jessie and Gil each took a turn to express what it meant to have the other in their life. After the dinner feast, Gil and Jessie started the evenings dancing with a slow waltz.  
  
When Jessie's cousin Karen had Gil in a snoop-finding dance, Jessie went to talk to Frankie. "So what's up with you and Catherine?"  
  
Frankie was nonchalant with his answer. "We hit it off so well when I was in Vegas, that we've kept in touch since then."  
  
"Why did she want me to say, and I quote, 'Give my love to Francis'? What are you up to?" Jessie glared at him.  
  
Frankie's eyes lit up. "She actually said that?"  
  
"Yes. Do I have to remind you Cat is our boss? If you break her heart, she'll take it out on Gil and me, and then I'll come back here and take it out on YOU." Jessie finished by poking him in the chest with her finger.  
  
"I have no intention of breaking her heart."  
  
"Francis, you're a playboy. You have always been a playboy and you will probably always be a playboy. As long as I can remember you have broken all of your girlfriends' hearts sooner or later. And need I say, many of them were my friends!"  
  
Frankie looked disappointed that Jessie didn't have faith that he could change for the right woman. Maybe she was right, but he needed to find out for himself. After looking down at the floor for a minute he did the unthinkable. "Jess, will you help me?"  
  
"No! Did you hear anything I just said?"  
  
Frankie took her by the elbow and sat her down at an empty table. With his cocky attitude gone, he sat next to her and tried again. "I heard what you said. And you're right, but I want to change. How did you know Gil was the one?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. He was so different from any guy I ever knew. I was comfortable around him. I didn't have to be on guard with him because he treated me..nice." A slight smiled played at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"But how did you know you were in love with him?"  
  
"When the thought of losing my friend hurt more than losing my parents. I knew then it was the real thing and he was the one." She turned quickly away so her cousin couldn't see the moisture in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I think I understand. I promise not to get you two in trouble. Jess, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
She turned back and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. After all these years, it still hurts sometimes."  
  
Frankie rubbed Jessie's back, "I know. We all miss them. You know, Pop still goes every month to visit them."  
  
She nodded her head yes.  
  
The reception went on past midnight, as there was much celebrating and catching up to do. Gil made it through the night with enough alcohol consistently running through his blood to keep him relaxed. When Jessie and Gil cut the cake, there was no smashing it into each other's face. Instead, it was a sensuous act as each delicately placed a small piece in the other's mouth and allowed a finger to linger behind for the icing to be sucked off.  
  
********************  
  
Gil and Jessie woke up late the next morning, and after a light breakfast, walked down to the beach. They had several hours to themselves before going to Sol's house for Sunday dinner. The fabric of their coats and the warmth from the sun tempered the cool chill in the air. They huddled on a bench with arms intertwined and watched a few hardy souls steer their boats up and down the Lake Michigan.  
  
Gil leaned his head into Jessie's as he breathed in the cool air. "Jess, are you going to miss playing softball this spring?"  
  
"I don't know. Can you believe I haven't really thought about it?"  
  
"I can understand why you haven't, but what do you think now?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean everything in my life has changed. Maybe it's time I grew up."  
  
"Hon, don't change for me. If you still enjoy playing, then you should plan on playing this fall. I don't mind. I like going to the games, and I love watching you play."  
  
"Thanks, we'll see how I feel in a few months. You know, that all seems so long ago now." Her voice softened as though she was thinking out loud. "Like a whole lifetime ago." Her voice went back to normal, "What totally sucks is having worked so many years building muscles, just to lose them in a few short weeks."  
  
"Now don't you go thinking you have to kill yourself at the gym to look good for me. You know I love you for more than just your hot, sexy, firm body." While speaking, he kept turning his head into her and finished by giving her ear a nip. "Grrr. Don't you?"  
  
Gil's playful stunt made Jessie giggle and squirm. "Yeah."  
  
A few minutes passed before Jessie continued. "I should probably tell you the real reason why I started lifting weights, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone, especially not Catherine."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
"That day I walked in on Tony, well you've seen my full-blown temper, so you can image what happened. His little girlfriend got out of there in a hurry, and that's when things really heated up. I was able to hold my own with him until I drew first blood. His opened hand slaps became closed fist punches, before he started throwing me around the room. At that point there wasn't much I could do as he outweighed me by a hundred pounds. When I became too exhausted to fight back, that's when he finally stopped and left. I started at the gym the following week, determined to be stronger and have a fighting chance the next time a man raised his hand to me."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. How bad did he hurt you?"  
  
"Not enough to go to the hospital, but enough to bruise my face and body. The real damage was inside of me, where no one could see."  
  
"Frankie told us they beat Tony up."  
  
"Gil, they beat him up for cheating on me! My God, if they ever found out he hit me...he'd be out there in Lake Michigan wearing cement shoes. I never breathed a word about this to my family because I was embarrassed. You see, they never liked Tony to begin with, and I ..I didn't want to admit they were right about him. It's unbelievable how stupid I was back then. I was attracted to Tony because he wasn't afraid of Frankie or my brothers. Little did I know it was because he was just a frick'n idiot."  
  
Jessie let out a slight chuckle. "I was only with Tony because it gave me the feeling of power. It was a rush to be with someone who I thought was stronger than my family. Aren't we a pair? Seduced by the feeling of power."  
  
"Yes, I understand." He had to agree. They were a pair. "This is why you won't talk to the DA?"  
  
"I talked to him." Her tone was cavalier.  
  
Gil turned sideways on the bench to look at her. "You lied! You told him you didn't remember that day."  
  
Jessie kept looking straight ahead, out into the lake. "I don't have to remember that day. They have the video from the security cameras, so they don't need me to testify."  
  
"You know that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
"You're the genius, and you just figured this out? Why are we even having this discussion and ruining the day?"  
  
"Because."  
  
Jessie turned to face Gil. "Fine. I'll spell it out for you. I will never admit to anyone that I remember what happened. And you can't change my mind. The best thing I can do now is to distance myself from it, and you if you knew what was good for you, then you'd get on the same bandwagon. Don't you give me that look mister! You've been in the business long enough to know damn well that once that trigger was pulled, she signed her own death certificate. This might all be barbaric to you, but this is real life, and like it or not, it's just the way it is. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I get the picture."  
  
Gil had dreaded finding out just how Sol was going to keep his oath to 'protect' his niece. Jessie was right; he had always known in the back of his mind what it meant to go against a Mafia family. Sub-consciously he had prepared himself for this confirmation, but what just took him by surprise, was how he felt about it. In his heart and mind, he had already absolved them for their response. It did not matter to them he was in law enforcement. They had warmly accepted him into their powerful family, and Gil's close proximity to this power - beguiled him.  
  
********************  
  
After smoothing the waters after their first fight, Gil and Jessie spent the rest of the afternoon window shopping up and down Michigan Avenue. They also visited the Water Tower, the lone survivor of the great Chicago fire. They arrived at Sol's home before the rest of the family showed up for Sunday dinner. Sol and Lolita had arranged to have this private time with them.  
  
Sol pulled an envelope out of his pocket and held it up while he talked. "Jessie I didn't want to give this to you in the hospital. That's why I insisted you come for a visit as soon as possible. Now that you're married, it's time I give this to you." He handed the thick envelope to her, and told her to open it.  
  
Jessie opened it to find a large number of legal papers and a check. "Uncle Sol you know I can't accept this." She folded it back up and handed it back.  
  
Sol chuckled. "I know what you think. But please believe me, that money is yours, and it's all legal."  
  
Sol wouldn't take the envelope, so Gil did and started looking at the papers. Sol was right; the papers showed the legal paper trail of the check, a check for over three hundred thousand dollars!  
  
Sol explained. "Your father bought a saving bond when each of you kids was born. He was so happy, and he wanted each of his children to have some money when they were married. You see, your mother gave up a lot to be with your father. Oh, she was crazy in love with him. I have no complaints about your father. He was a good man, he provided for his family, and he adored my sister. Your father was a proud man and wouldn't accept our help. Because of that, they had to struggle that first year, and he didn't want their children to have to experience that."  
  
Sol took a swallow of wine before continuing. "When your mother died, I became conservator of the accounts and took it upon myself to invest what money was there. The small amount grew very well in the nineties. When your brothers were unfortunately killed, their money rolled into your account. I was to only give you this money when you got married or reached your fiftieth birthday. God knows I thought this would be a birthday present and never a wedding present. So do a favor for an old man and make your parents happy. Go home tomorrow, find your dream house and then fill it with the pitter-patter of little feet."  
  
"Oh Uncle Sol, thank you. Thank you so much for everything this weekend." As a tear ran down her face, Jessie turned to Gil and hugged him tightly.  
  
Gil didn't know what to say. He found the news astonishing and wonderful. In his wildest dreams he could never imagine that one day he would win a huge Vegas jackpot. He had a wife any man would die to have, and, best of all, she was crazy in love with him.  
  
In this one day, Gil had encountered both the unfavorable and the loving side of this complex family Jessie belonged to. He started to realize how torn she must have been all her life.  
  
TBC - Chapter Seventeen, Open House, Open Hearts 


	17. Open House, Open Hearts

Disclaimer: Once again, these are not my CSI characters except for Jessie and Frankie.  
  
Feedback: Sure, I would love to see some reviews from anyone reading and enjoying this, because we're getting near the end.  
  
   
  
Chapter Seventeen

**Open House, Open Hearts**

The next morning the Grissom's flew back to Las Vegas.   That evening, Jessie returned to the crime lab and quickly fell back into the normal work routine.   She was glad to now have something to occupy her mind during the waking hours.   Her work ethic was the same, but her demeanor was now different, leaning toward serious.   She did not joke around much, and all forms of teasing the young male techs vanished.   She abstained from joining in any lip-sync competitions with the justification that she was an old married woman now.

Gil on the other hand did make good on his decision to be a better husband.   He showed Jessie little gestures of affection at work, acknowledged her when they would pass each other in the hallway, and generally just allowed his expression to show what he felt for her when she was close by.   

Outside of work, most of their free time was taken up with house hunting and preparing each of their homes for selling.   By May they found a house in Henderson they both like in a gated community.   Gil insisted on a secure neighborhood after seeing all he had as a CSI.   He also pushed hard for a swimming pool so he could see Jessie in a bikini more often.   But she insisted it was a waste of water and that she would rather have the space for a vegetable garden.

********************

They closed on the four-bedroom house in early June, and Jessie went about decorating right away.   She mixed Gil's butterfly and moth collection with her plant and landscape photographs.   They bought new furniture for most of the rooms and donated their old furniture and belonging to the Salvation Army.   Gil's appetite for fine things was kept in check by sticking to a budget.   Seeing how much he had liked a particular over-sized, buttery-soft leather chair, she splurged and changed the order to surprise him.   With the inside complete, she focused on the backyard for the July open house.   She laid out where the garden would go, and then drew up plans for the rest of the landscape.   Since summer wasn't the ideal time for planting, she brightened the patio with container plants and lots of colorful bougainvilleas.

In the weeks before the open house, Gil and Jessie had fun planning the menu and shopping for unusual bug candy.   The clerk in the candy store thought they were crazy as he watched them laugh and giggle.   They walked up and down the aisle grabbing handfuls of sweet treats.   The basket was filled with chocolate covered grasshoppers, tequila suckers with worms, hot suckers with scorpions, and gummy worms just to name a few.

********************

The Grissom's open house was scheduled for a Saturday starting at seven in the evening.   With fifty people invited, allowing the hottest part of the summer sun to be past the backyard would maximize usage of the patio area.   This detail was necessary to help Gil deal with the large number of people in their home.

As Gil set up the bar, he watched Jessie out of the corner of an eye in the kitchen fixing the salad.   To him she seemed the happiest when she was busy doing something.   He knew far too well from his own life what that meant.   In the months after coming home from the hospital, he would observe her slip in and out of depression.   At work everyone noticed and commented to him how subdued she now was.   He had begged her to see a doctor for coping with whatever was going on, but she refused.   They had made so much progress dealing with the shooting, but there was still something she was running from.

When the doorbell rang, Gil quickly said he would get it.   He opened the front door to find Catherine, Lindsey, and Frankie!   The shock on his face was so evident that Cath decided to break his stupor.   "The party is tonight, isn't it?"

Gil fumbled for words.   "Ahh, yes of course.   Please come in.   Welcome."

Lindsey jumped in.   "Uncle Gil!   We brought presents for your new home."   She held up a square box that was wrapped in 'It's A Bugs Life' paper.

Gil warmly smiled at Catherine's daughter as he crouched down to look in her innocent eyes.   "Well thank you Lindsey.   I'm so happy you could come today.   It's always good to see you."

Lindsey pushed the box into his hands,   "Even though this has insects on it, this one is really for Aunt Jessie.   Mommy has your gift."   She looked up to Catherine to see to see if it was all right to tell him.   Catherine nodded with a smile to say it was fine.

"Then I think you should give this to Jessie yourself."   Gil stood back up and stepped aside to let them in.   Cath gave him a kiss on the cheek as she handed him a gift.

Frankie shook his hand before slapping him on the back.   "It's good to see you again Gil.   Nice house you two picked out."   He nodded his head approvingly.   "So how much does one of these babies set you back?"

Catherine slapped Frankie's arm.   "Francis, you don't ask a question like that."   Cath sweetly smiled at Gil,   "Never mind him.   He's still in training."

"Thank you Francis.   Ahh Jess didn't say you were in town."

Frankie leaned over and softly said.   "That's because she don't know."   He started to chuckle.

Gil gulped.   "Jessie!   Could you please come here."

Jessie wiped her hands dry and then came out of the kitchen.   As soon as she rounded the corner, she spotted her cousin standing tall in the entranceway.   She glared at him,   "Frankie!   What the fffff, heck are you doing here?"   She was able to stop herself from swearing in front of Lindsey, but her displeasure was still evident.

"Hey now is that any way to greet me?   Come here and give me a hug."   Frankie stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jessie.   Before she could stop him, Frankie lifted his youngest cousin up in the air.   It brought back nice memories from her childhood.   When he put her back down, he kissed both of her cheeks, loudly.   Lindsey let out a giggle at the sight.    "I was in town visiting Catherine, and she invited me to come with her and Linns."

With her hands on her hips, Jessie continued to glare at him.   "Ohh, you are so full of it.   You're here to spy on us."   Gil decided to stay out of this family discussion as he stood silently next to Catherine.

Frankie grinned then went on to butter her up.   "Not at all.   You know I love a good party, and I can smell you're cooking something good.  "

Lindsey couldn't wait any longer.   "Aunt Jessie this is for you!"   She shoved the package at her.

Jessie quickly switched gears allowing a big smile to appear as she stroked the little blonde girl's head.   "Lindsey you didn't have to bring me a present, just having you join us is a gift in itself."   Jessie took the box and continued.   "But if you insist, can I open it now?"

"Yes do, and mommy has one for Uncle Gil."

"Well in that case, let's go sit down and open them."   Jessie held out her hand for Lindsey to take.

They all walked into the bright, spacious living room that looked out over the patio.   Gil and Jessie sat on the couch with Lindsey in between them while Catherine sat in Gil's leather chair.   Frankie sat on the arm of the chair placing his arm around Cath's shoulder.

"Linns I love the wrapping paper you picked out.   The bugs are so cute."

Lindsey corrected her.   "No, Uncle Gil says they're insects."

"I know.   He corrects me all the time about that and about how spiders are arachnids."   She rolled her eyes.

Gil quipped.   "And she still calls them bugs."

Jessie leaned down to Lindsey as if to tell her a secret, but spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear.   "That's because I know it **bugs** him."

Lindsey and Jessie giggled, while Catherine tried not to laugh.

Gil shook his head and pleaded his case to Frankie and Cath.   "Do you see what I have to put up with?   I get no respect in my own home."

"Ohh you poor baby.   Maybe when you stop calling **soil**, dirt, then I'll say insects."   Just as Jessie finished her retort, the two Grissom's turned their heads to each other and stuck their tongues out.

There was no doubt in Catherine's mind that this was a long-standing dispute between Gil and Jessie.   She was pleased to see, that they both were comfortable enough around her, to allow her, to witness how they playfully interact with each other.

Jessie unwrapped the box to find another box inside the first.   She knew it was from Frankie as he had done this to her for as long as she could remember.   She looked up at him and gave him a smirk.   She undid the second box to find a Sammy Sosa autographed baseball commemorating his five hundredth career homerun.

"Ohh Lindsey you shouldn't have.   Thank you!   I love it!"   Jessie gave her a hug as Gil took the ball in the glass box and looked at it.

Knowing her gift was greatly appreciated, Lindsey squirmed on the couch with excitement.   Gil patted her back,   "Linns that's a great gift.   You're so smart and thoughtful."   Having received such a wonderful compliment, Lindsey bounced her legs up and down with delight.

Catherine smiled at her little girl, then motioned to Gil.   "It's your turn.   Open yours up."

Gil unwrapped his package to find a Riedel crystal decanter.   The 'Pomerol' design was unusual and unique as the long tapered handle stretched along one entire side.   "Cath thank you.   Mobley must have given you a nice raise to go with your new position, but you shouldn't have spent so much money."

"Oh nonsense, you never let us throw you even a small party, so this is your wedding and housewarming gift in one.   You know Gil, you're not the easiest person to shop for.   I've been wracking my brain for weeks trying to think of something you would like."

Frankie jumped in.   "Yeah, I wore out a good pair of shoes as Catherine dragged me from store to store looking for the 'perfect' gift."

Gil sheepishly smiled.   "Cath you did very well.   It's a splendid gift.   Thank you again."

Frankie got up and handed Jessie an envelope.   "I don't want you to think I came empty handed.   I had no problem getting the seats you wanted for the Dodger games, but that Monday night game was something.   Soo, I got all of us a block of seats behind the Cubs dugout."

Jessie gave him a funny look.   "What do you mean a block of seats?"

Frankie smirked as he sat back down next to Catherine.   "It's going to be like old times.  I got tickets for all the cousins, even those goody-two-shoes cousins of yours, the West's.   We all can go to this game with you two.   We'll all meet at the Cubby Bear at five for dinner and drinks.   It's going to be great!   Now Gil, so you don't feel left out, tomorrow we're picking you guys up, and we're all going shopping.  I want to buy you a nice outfit for your upcoming lecture."

Gil waved his hand,   "No Frankie, you don't have to do that."

"I insist.   Besides, I gotta make sure my cousin is looking sharp in front of all those…..law enforcement folks.   Catherine helped me pick these clothes out yesterday.   What do you think?"

Jessie smirked.   "Frankie, you look ahh, so normal, very nice and normal for a change.   By the way, just how are we going to introduce you?   As my cousin or Cat's friend?"

Catherine's expression was smug.   "Well being secretive worked for you two, so how about we introduce him as Francis and leave it at that."

Jessie and Gil looked at each other and smiled, they couldn't argue with that.   Gil turned back to Cath to see her and Frankie share a very private look.   "Can I get you something to drink?"

Catherine stood up and clapped her hands together.   "Later, I'm dying to see the Grissom house."

********************

Frankie helped Gil cook the Italian sausage on the grill.   Lindsey stood by and learned the DeVitto's way to properly grill sausage.   Catherine helped Jessie with odds and ends in the kitchen.   In the past few months, the two women slowly began to talk more, but Jessie held back from becoming good friends.

Jessie thought it best to carefully navigate their relationship.   One reason was because Cath and Gil were friends from way back.   The second and more influential factor was because of her talk with Frankie in Chicago.   God forbid if that cousin of hers screwed up his relationship with Cath, Jessie didn't want to be caught in the middle. 

Most all of the lab techs that worked in the night shift turned in their RSVP's of attendance along with the various detectives that worked with Gil.   Also joining the party were Doc Robbins and his wife, David the assistant coroner and many of Jessie's girlfriends from her softball team and her old photo lab job.   The nearly fifty party goers feasted on Italian sausage and peppers, pasta with ricotta cheese, meatballs, salad, grilled squash, and fresh tomato slices with basil.   Dessert consisted of homemade butter cookies, chocolate cake with ice cream, and a medley of fresh fruits.

After dinner and some cleaning up, everyone gathered in the living room.   Gil and Jessie gave a short thank you for all the support they had received during the year.   Before Warrick had a chance to start his DJ act for the dance portion of the party, Jessie announced she had a special presentation.

While she was off from work, she had gone to the mountains outside of town a number of times to wait for the perfect sunrise to photograph.   After a few visits she found the right spot and kept going back until the cloud formation added that extra little something to the composition.   She had the image enlarged to an 11 by 14 print and then framed it herself.   She never told Gil what she was doing, and she always was back by the time he came home from work.

She retrieved the photograph from the hall closet, and then asked David to come up next to her.   Gil stood in back of the room with Frankie curious to know what she was up to.   Jessie could have easily pulled this off a year ago with her teasing personality, but tonight she knew it was going to be a struggle.   Seeing all of her friends together this evening and knowing it could have so easily never have been and that they could have instead have gathered for a funeral, started to tear at her heart.

She knew it would be almost impossible to keep her emotions in check, but she pushed forward with the sole desire to show her appreciation to David.   Slowly she started.   "I didn't want this evening to end before acknowledging David for his brave action this year."  She turn to hand the photograph to him while continuing,   "There are no words in **this** world to say what I want to say.   So I give you this photograph to you hoping... "

When the next word caught in her throat, she started to perspire_.   (NO!  Not yet!!  I have to finish!!!)_   "…hoping you know there is beauty in the world."

David took the picture and looked at her unsure of how to react or what to say back to her.   Jessie quickly brushed a tear off her face and then turned back to the crowd.   "Hey!   How about a round of applause for the only man in Vegas PD who had the guts to do what every man would like to do.   Rip a woman's shirt off!"

Everyone laughed, hooted, and clapped for David, except Gil who was perplexed by Jessie's comment.   How did she know this?   He was positive that she had never watched the security video of that day.   Did someone at work let it slip?   Did someone at the hospital say something?   He had decided early on not to tell her that they had performed CPR on her.   He didn't see the point in telling her that she had to be brought back twice from death.   He swore to himself that if he ever found out who had told her, he'd wring a neck.   Gil had wanted to shield Jessie from this disturbing information.

In the meantime, Jessie turned back to David and gave him a hug, her voice breaking with each word. "My dear sweet David, thank you.   Thank you for……being there for me."   She wanted to say more, but her voice became all choked up, and the tears she fought back for so long would not be denied this time.

David was frozen in place as she hugged him.   Awkwardly he managed to raise one arm to slightly touch her back.   His eyes darted around, scanning the room for Grissom in hopes to receive confirmation that Gil was the one who had told Jessie about his role that February day.   But that didn't make sense, since it was Grissom who had insisted that he never wanted it mentioned to her.

All the guys gathered around David to congratulate and razz him before looking at his present.   Jessie slipped past the testosterone-hyped throng and hurried to the master bedroom.   Along the way, fighting against each tear that formed, and erupted down her face.   She had battled for months and won each time, but she knew someday she would eventually lose the war.   Today seemed to be that day.   She pushed the bedroom door behind her, but failed to push it completely shut.

Jessie's knees buckled under her as she finally succumbed to the full weight of self-inflicted guilt she felt for almost leaving Gil.   She collapsed at the foot of the bed, only to double over as a sledge hammer rammed into her mid-section.   She had awakened in the hospital with the knowledge that she had been only a whisper away from destroying his life.  Horrible images of what almost was, kept pushing into her stomach causing her to gasp for air.

Then her mind replayed the shooting in slow motion.   An incredible pain shot through her body, but this time it was worse than the real bullet.   This imaginary bullet carried all the images she was shown while clinically dead.   Just like before, she wanted to scream all her guilt and pain out, but this time her body worked against her wishes.   Her larynx muscles squeezed together and didn't allow any relief.   Tears poured out of her eyes as her sympathetic soul attempted to wash away her self-inflicted torment.

Gil had observed her the whole time with David and intuitively knew whatever she had been running from had caught up with her at last.   He turned to Frankie and told him to keep everyone occupied until he got back. 

When he opened the bedroom door, the image he saw confirmed his suspicions.   It was déjà vu in the back of his mind.   It was uncannily similar to the image he had of his mother so long ago when his father had left them.   As a small child Gil had seen his mother on the bedroom floor crying uncontrollably.   Frightened and confused, he didn't know what to do for her.    Thinking he was in some way the cause of his father leaving, he had retreated to his bedroom and hidden as the world he knew collapsed around him.

Now forty-two years later, he was a man, and this time, his wife needed him.   Last year he had indulged in all the splendid emotions that life had to offer.   This year had started on such a promising note of continued bliss until their first challenge arose.   That experience was a valuable lesson to him.   It took a few days for him to finally learn not to run away from painful emotions, but meet them square on.   It was a simple life lesson: you must experience painful emotions, before you can truly appreciate the beautiful ones.

Gil quietly closed the door behind him and went to Jessie.   He knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.   Gently rocking her he spoke softly to her.   "Jess, it's all right.   Let it out.   Just let it all out sweetheart.   You don't have to run any more.   I'm here for you.   Let me help you through this."

Several long minutes went by and Gil continued to rock her in his arms.   His body molded over hers as if to provide protection from the outside world.   Jessie slowly rose up from the depths of hell she had fallen into minutes before, to now feel the cloak of love that was embracing her.   Her hands slid down from her face to feel Gil's wrapped securely around her; she glided hers over his.   He spread his hands wide apart to allow her to lace their fingers together and take whatever strength she needed from him.

Again he spoke softly to her.   "It will be all right Jess, I promise.   Just tell me what it is, and we'll fix it together.   I love you.   Please let me help you."

Finding her voice, Jessie choked out.   "I'm sorry.   I'm so sorry."

Gil didn't know what to do, but figuring David was the trigger, he thought to start there.   "Who told you about David?"

Weakly she answered.   "Nobody told me."

"Jess please.   Somebody told you.   Who was it?"

Her gulping sobs subsided, so she released his hands, rolled to her right to sit and face him.   "Nobody told me.   Nobody had to tell me.   I've always  known.   I told you I remembered that day.   I remember more than you know."

Gil's analytical mind couldn't understand.   "How do you know?"

Jessie closed her eyes looking for the words to delicately tell him.   There were none that came to mind; just like there had never been any in the last five months.   She grabbed a handful of comforter and wiped her face partially dry.   She could not look at him as she softly answered.   "I know, because I was there."

The scientist in Gil couldn't comprehend what she was saying.   Letting her eyes drift over to see his reaction, she saw confusion overtook his face.   Jessie took hold of his hands.   "I was there.   I saw everything.  I know this sounds crazy.   At first I thought I was dreaming, but dreams aren't this vivid."

She saw he was struggling to understand, to believe her, so she offered more details.   "Juan pulled you away from me.   Ray and Mark started CPR.   I saw David's hesitation, and I know the reason why he hesitated.   Honey."

Gil could see her struggle to continue.   He cupped her face with his right hand, but had no idea what to say.   Jessie grabbed his wrist and looked up at him.   "Don't you see?   Even though my physical body was dead, my spirit was still alive, and I saw.   I saw everything."

Gil moved closer and hugged her.   Easing her head into his chest he stroked her hair.   "Ohh sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?   Were you afraid I wouldn't believe you?"

She shook her head no.   "To tell you that, I would also have to admit to the worst part."

"Please tell me.   I promise we can get through this together."

Jessie pushed back to look at Gil and kept hold on his arms.   "The second time…….I didn't stay.   I was, I don't know, sucked into a bright light.   I guess you call it Heaven, because all I felt was love, but it was a greater love than you feel here.   I can't describe it.   There are no words to explain how wonderful it is on the other side."

She sniffled.   "I was with my family again, my parents and brothers.   I don't know if I asked or someone told me………. I had to decide.   To stay or go back.   That's when they showed me………I was shown what would happen if I stayed."

Jessie clutched Gil's shirt with her hands in a gesture begging for forgiveness as the sobs started again full force.   "You never got over what happened.   You blamed yourself.   You became bitter.    You tried to lose yourself in your work, but having death around you, only reminded you of me.   Then you stopped caring about life.   You'd go home and drink to escape the guilt you felt and the pain of a broken heart.   After two years you could take it any longer, the pain and guilt was too much and……….and……….and you took your own life."

Gil held her tightly to him as she cried out all the hurt that she felt for his 'would be' pain.   His heart broke for the torment she had endured all these months.    Tears ran quietly down his face.   He knew in his soul what she said would have been true, because he never forgot his plea to her to not leave him.   How could he ever go back to a life of solitude after drinking from the golden chalice?   After he tasted how wonderful life was with Jessie?   He never forgot his readiness not to live a day without her in that fleeting moment at her bedside.

"Jess, I understand.   If it's as beautiful as you say, I could never blame you if you had chosen to stay."

She rocked against his chest and in-between sobs cried out,   "But I did, I did.   I chose to stay, even after knowing what was to become of you.   Please forgive me…….forgive me……..forgive me."

"Honey, I hate to point out the obvious, but you're here with me.   You're not dead.   You're here in our house.   In our bedroom.   In my arms."

Jessie shook her head briskly.   "No, no.   You don't understand…….I did stay.   I stayed until I met our kids.   Only then, did I remember how much we wanted a family.   Only then, did I change my mind and begged to come back.    Don't you see, only then………did I finally come back to you."

Gil was stunned at her confession.   A knot in his stomach tightened as he processed the heavy guilt Jessie must have been living with.   Her tear-soaked revelation explained the periods of depression, the sad look that would come over her for no apparent reason.   The clever doctor was at a complete loss on how to make his best friend feel better.   Her emotional state would require so much more than a nice gondola ride.

Then two words filled his mind and warmed his heart.   Our kids.

Gil helped lift her up so they could sit on the bed.   He wiped her face.   "You said our kids.   Are we going to have children?"

Jessie looked up.   "Yes, if we still choose to."

Gil's face lit up with delight,   "Jess, tell me more.   Tell me about our children.   I want to know everything."

The burden of guilt that Jessie had carried inside of her for months magically evaporated.   The fear of 'what if she stayed' became a distant memory as she saw Gil's face beaming with the knowledge that someday they would be parents.   As she remembered the feeling of their children, a warm tingling sensation flooded her body.

"Ohh honey, they're great kids!   Our first is a girl, smart as a whip, like you.   She loves animals and music, and she wants to help people.   Maybe be a doctor.   Our second is a boy, all boy who is athletic, and a real heart-throb when he's older.   But he's a good decent person who can make everyone laugh."

Gil caressed her cheek as he continued to beam with pride and happiness.   "They sound absolutely wonderful.   All I could ask for in a family.   All I ever dared dream about.   Please, tell me when can I meet them?"

"I wasn't given that information, but there is something you have to know, to make a decision.   Our son………he'll be born with hearing problems.   Gil, do you understand, if you think it's too much to handle a deaf child, we have the option not to conceive him."

Gil thought for a minute.   Genetically he knew it was possible since it ran in his family, not to mention his hearing had started to fade in and out occasionally.   Jessie was telling him they wouldn't have the 'perfect' family, but just what is the 'perfect' family?   Gingerly he asked.   "Jess, how do you feel about it?"

Jessie didn't waver.   "God sweetie, I love them already.   I can't help but love them with all my heart.   How can I not adore what our love will create?"

It was exactly what Gil hoped to hear from her.   "I think I love them already too."

They smiled at each other before Jessie held up a finger indicating to wait.   She went into the master bath to wash her face and blow her nose.   As she cleaned up, Gil fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as images of their future entertained him.   

He visualized how absolutely radiant Jessie would look pregnant.

He saw their daughter on a pony ride giggling with gay pleasure.

A frequent family outing will be a day at the zoo.   How he would never get tired carrying his little angel on his shoulders while Jessie pushed the stroller around like an Indy race car.

He smiled thinking of lying in the dirt with both little Grissoms on either side of him, all examining an insect with their magnifying glasses, and the look on Jessie's face when they came back home looking like they had the rolled in mud all day.

He shook his head knowing he would have to cover Jessie's mouth to keep her from becoming the over-enthusiastic parent yelling at their son's baseball game.

He blushed knowing their house would always be the gaudiest on the block at every holiday because Jessie would over decorate.

His nostrils flared as he breathed in all the mouth-watering aromas that would greet him when he came home each day.   He thought of the sounds he would hear of as mama's little helpers came running out of the kitchen into his waiting arms.

He pursed his lips imagining how they would kiss hello while the little ones squeal at their display of affection.

He lightly laughed as he thought how he and Jessie (by then with white hair) would chuckle to each other as they received strange looks from the younger parents at high school graduations.

But most importantly, he knew in his soul, how all the gruesome and awful things he had seen in his life would instantly be balanced out once he held their children for the first time.   He knew that would be the most joyous day in his life and he had someone special to share that day with.

Jessie came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to the reclining Gil.   He turned his head to look up at her to ask.   "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah.   Gilbert……thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me."

"It was only reasonable that I reciprocate your forgiving me when I acted like a 'fool' once."

Jessie leaned down closer to Gil.   "Then I guess that makes us even.   Sweetie, I've had more time to think about this, how do you like the names Gabriella and Joshua?"

Gil got a far-away look in his eyes as he softly repeated.   "Gabriella Grissom.   Josh Grissom."   With a big smile he pulled Jessie on top of him.   "Yes, I like those names.   I like them very much.   Oh Jess, I can't wait to hold them in my arms."

"Me neither."

He kissed her long on the lips.   A few teardrops of joy that squeezed out from Jessie's eye may have been salty in structure, but they tasted so sweet on Gil's lips.

Gil settled his head back down on the bed and casually stroked her hair.   "I want to lie here all night and talk about our family, but I think we should probably get back to the party."

"You're right.   Hmmm, we'll work on our family later, and then if we're not tired, we can talk about them."   Jessie gave him a mischievous smirk before jumping off the bed.

TBC – The Final Chapter


	18. Last Chapter

Disclaimer: These are not my CSI characters except for Jessie and Frankie.  
  
Feedback: I would love to hear from anyone who has read this fic and has enjoyed this different storyline.  This is the end of a very long journey that started out as just a fun little love story, but turned into exploring so much more.

My sincere **Thanks **to all who have support this effort and have given me their kind words and reviews.

This story is dedicated to all those persons who don't conform to the norm.  Who are not afraid to be an individual and can think for themselves.  Who are not narrow-minded and can accept the difference in other people.  For if we all looked, talked, thought, and acted like each other – the world would truly be boring!   
  
   
  
**It's Better In The Dark**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Life Is What You Make It**

After Jessie's confession, a newfound comfort embraced their marriage.   Each had learned not to keep secrets from the other, and each saw every day as a gift.   Their jumbled lives slowly took on a leisured schedule as each started to change the paces they had both kept all their adult lives.

Jessie had never gone back to her strenuous exercise schedule, and by the end of summer, she stopped going to the gym all together.   She had spent the spring softball season as the third base coach, and the Rattlers came in first place.   Even though Jessie cheered her teammates on, she never regained her enthusiasm for playing the sport and hung up her glove after the victory dinner.

Gil began to prepare his mind for his future family.   Releasing his workaholic drive that had fueled his CSI career, he became more aware of the clock.   Slowly but surely, he trimmed his overtime hours until he was putting in only the required amount of time each day.   The intense stimulation he felt while working to solve a case, yielded to the gratification that filled him when he spent time with his bride.

In the sanctity of their home, the insanity of the outside world was kept out.   They came together after work to prepare a light meal, go for a walk after breakfast, work in the yard, and catch up on reading before bed.   Yes, their leisurely schedule was now just what they both had wanted in their lives.

********************

A month after their open house, Gil and Jessie traveled to Chicago for their long waited honeymoon.   It started out with Gil's lecture on a Sunday afternoon followed by a family dinner at Sol's house.   The next day they went to the Field Museum before hopping on the L to meet all of Jessie's cousins for dinner.   The rowdiness at dinner continued afterwards, as they all hurried across the street for the Cubs/Astros game.   Even though the Cubs lost that night, the battle for first place made the entire game exciting, and every pitch worth watching.   It was mid-August, and there was electricity in the air at Wrigley Field.   The fans started to speculate this WAS THE YEAR!

The rest of the week was spent visiting the other museums and eating at different ethnic restaurants.   One afternoon they took a scenic boat ride on the Chicago River, and each evening they made sweet love.   Friday was the Cubs/Dodgers game, which made for an interesting time as they sat next to each other with different team caps adorning their heads.   It was a pitching duel that day, causing them to trade barbs back and forth for the entire game.   The Cubs won that day, but with the wind blowing out on Saturday, the Dodgers won the second game.   They did not stay for the Sunday game, but opted to get home and celebrate Gil's birthday in their own home.   It was a whirlwind honeymoon not soon to be forgotten.

********************

Their return back to work was greeted by a visit from the DA.   Behind the closed door of Gil's office, the DA broke the news that while they were in Chicago, Sara Sidle was found dead in the shower stall at the county jail.   He explained all the evidence pointed to the fact that it was suicide.

After the DA left, Jessie turned to Gil.   "Do you want to talk about this?"

Sitting back down in his chair, he shrugged his shoulders.   "What is there to talk about?   We knew this was coming, and we both know it wasn't suicide.   I have to admit the timing was perfect.   With us being on our honeymoon, no one will question the motive of why."

Jessie walked over to Gil.   "Do you need a hug?"

"Sure."   His outstretched arms encouraged her to sit on his lap.   They sat there hugging each other for several minutes.

Quietly Jessie spoke.   "You know, I don't hate her any more.   I actually feel sorry for her.   It may be hard to understand why people do the things they do, but if you take the time to walk in their shoes for a day, you usually will end that day with compassion for them.   Honey, do you blame yourself for this?"

"No.   I'm sad it came to this, but I don't blame myself.   I have come to the conclusion that it all happened because of the chaos theory."

"What's that??"

Using one hand, Gil drew an imaginary line in the air and pointed as he explained.   "Everything that has occurred from the day I agreed to do that seminar, to last week, has created this ending.   If one segment in the whole chain of events had been taken away, then the ending would probably have been changed.   One thing is for certain, this chapter in our lives is finally over." 

********************

By the time October came, it looked like Frankie's prediction was right, and hell had frozen over.   Jessie and Gil were happily married; Frankie was doing a very good job romancing Catherine; and the Cubs were only five outs away from going to the World Series.   Well, enough said about the Cubs, but it **was** magical while it lasted.

For Thanksgiving, Gil's mother came to town.   He proudly showed off their house and Jessie's photographs.   This holiday meant so much to him, as he was able to share it with the two most important women in his life.   Jessie's soft spot for holiday orphans prompted her to invite Captain Brass to watch the football game and eat dinner with them. 

********************

The morning of the office Christmas party, Gil arrived home a little later than he had been.   Mentally exhausted from the bizarre case he and Warrick were working, he collapsed in his leather chair.   He turned on the stereo and closed his eyes.   He relaxed into the tranquility of the music.

Ten minutes later, Jessie came bounding in from the backyard, and smiled as she saw Gil blindly conducting the orchestra from his chair.   She placed the bowl of spinach she had picked in the kitchen sink and walked into the living room.

Her hand skimmed through his thick hair and she asked.   "Do you take requests?"

His guilty look ticked her funny bone.   Dropping his hand from the air, he rubbed them on his legs.   "Sure, how about something Christmasy?"

Jessie squatted down next to the chair.   "Okay.   How about something from the Trans-Siberian Orchestra?"

"Only if you get up and put it on.   I'm so tired this morning."

Jessie lightly ran her fingers up and down his arm that was now resting on the chair.   "I'm sorry to hear that.   I was hoping you could help me with something."   She ended with a little pout.

Immediately, Gil thought she wanted his help putting up some new decoration she had bought at the store.   He wanted to grumble, but she really had not abused her power to make him do things around the house.   She handled almost all of the chores herself.    "Honey, can it wait until tomorrow?   I really want to sleep before we have to go to the party tonight."

"I suppose."   She took a long pause before continuing,   "I was going to do it before you came home, but I thought you would like to help me with this."   Sensing he wasn't going to budge that easily, she went for his weakness.   "Sweetie, you're the science guy, and it is sort of an experiment."   She batted her eyes at him.

The word 'experiment' piqued his interest, and having his ego stroked could always do him in.   "What kind of experiment?"

"A little one.   I promise it won't take long and then you can rest."    Jessie stood up and held out her hand to him.   "Come on.   I have it all set up." 

With a slight glimmer in his eye, he took her hand and got up from his chair.   They walked through the house to the bedroom and into the bathroom.   Without a word, Jessie handed him a box to read.   Gil's eyes got as big as saucers as the words on the box registered in his sluggish brain.

********************

Jessie wore her cream-colored lace dress to the Christmas party, and Gil wore a dark gray suit.   Keeping in the holiday spirit, he wore the bright Santa Claus tie she had bought for him.   This evening they looked especially nice together, and each had a twinkle in their blue eyes.

Sometime in the middle of the evening, Catherine ordered Greg to ask Jessie to dance.   Finally getting the Grissoms apart, Cath grabbed Gil for a dance and a grilling.   "So, Jessie looks very nice tonight."

"Mmmm hummm."

"It's good to see her joking around again at work."

"Mmm humm."

"It's also good to see that healthy glow on her face."

"Mmm humm."

Catherine smugly asked.   "So when is she due?"

"What?!"   Gil's face had the look of disbelief on it.

"Come on Gil.   I'd recognize the 'proud papa to be' belly rub a mile away."

He stood up taller, and squinted his eyes at her so she would shut up.   "Catherine."

Undaunted she continued.   "Spill.   When did you find out?"

Gil squirmed.   Jessie would kill him if he blabbed just hours after they agreed to keep it a secret until the start of her second trimester.   "Shhh."   He leaned closer and whispered,   " As of this morning.   It's not really official."

Catherine whispered back.   "I'm happy for you two.   I truly am.   You know Lindsey and I would love to baby sit."

"Thank you.   So I hear Frankie is coming in on Christmas."

"Yes.   He promised Christmas Eve to his mother, and I get him Christmas day."

"Jess said this is the first holiday he won't be with family.   I guess you rank pretty high to get that to happen."

"Really?   He never mentioned that."

Gil smugly continued.   "So, I guess he never mentioned that he was looking into buying a building in Henderson?"

Cath gave him the eye.   "Gil, what do you know?"

"As you know, there are no secrets in that family.   Let me just say, if things work out, we'll have a standing invitation for Sunday dinner."

"Is that so?"

"My dear Catherine, can you honestly tell me you don't know you're on the verge of becoming my cousin-in-law?"

Catherine kissed his cheek.   "Thanks for the dance."   Then she sashayed away from him.

Greg came back with Jessie and ceremoniously handed her hand back to Gil.   Not missing a beat, Gil suspiciously eyed Greg.   "Cath put you up to that.   Didn't she?"

Greg shrugged his shoulder,   "She promised to take me out on a case with her next week.   I do have my price."   He quickly slipped away before Gil could retaliate.

"Honey, leave him alone.   He behaved himself."   Jessie pulled on his hand.   "Come and dance with me."

He didn't argue and let her pull him back onto the dance floor.   The music was fast-paced, but the two lovers lost in their own world, swayed slowly from side to side.

Gil leaned down and whispered into her ear.   "Cath knows about Gabriella."

Jessie quickly leaned back to look at him and whispered back.   "How does she know?"

Gil rolled his eyes.   "She's a woman.   Women know everything."

Jessie smirked.   "You're finally learning that fact."

Gil smirked too and then pulled Jessie back closer to him.   Swaying to the music as they embraced each other, both memorized this moment in time.   Next year their lives would dramatically change again, when they welcomed their first child into the world, and into their lives.   

********************

Looking back over the past few years, both could have taken the safe road many times.   They didn't have to put themselves out there to be rejected or risk a broken heart again.   But there was something that kept pushing them forward and toward each other.   Call it love at first sight or something that was just meant to be.   Maybe it was as simple as just wanting to share your life with someone you're comfortable being with.

Vowing your undying love to another person, and vowing to be there through thick and thin, is easy when life is good.   It is when life gets more difficult that love and vow is tested.

To give yourself in mind, body, and spirit, to another person is a huge risk.   To remove all walls and allow that person see into your very soul, is scary.   You have now given that person the power to hurt you deeply.

But, if two people come together, and simultaneously remove their walls, they then take that risk jointly.   If they can gently hold that power the other person has given them and treat it as a fragile butterfly, then the rewards are out of this world.

**_We all have the choice of what road to take, and life…. is what we make it._**

**The End**


End file.
